Sonic: The Reign of Chaos
by AnT
Summary: SA adaption, gamebased storyline. How can a hero save a city when a bunch of people are in his way? What's a hero to do? MultiSonicverse crossover.
1. Hedgehog in the city

(Author notes)

This story is a remix of my old one: _Sonic Adventure: The Reign of Chaos_. That story added the Chaotix, AoSth and the SatAM characters. But that was a long time ago, and that story sucked. So in this remix, not only that it has updated skilled writing; it also includes Stc, and Sonic X characters; meaning this story is taken in almost the same direction as my story: _Digimon Tribute_. Characters from SU will probably not be in this fic.

**A warning to you Anti-SatAM or Archie people- **Yes, this will have SatAM characters, including Sally. I appreciate if none of you will flame me in the reviews just because you think that SatAM or Archie characters sucks…unless you have a detailed reason why you hate them, and NO, putting down: 'Because I hate them' or 'They just suck' or 'Because Sally is a bitch, and Amy is Sonic's true love.' or anything short and immature like that will do.

It is because of SatAM that gotten be into the Sonic genre, and out of that 'Sega is evil' crap back in the day.

So for those of you Anti-SatAM or Archie people, please turn away.

And as for the rest of you, sit back and enjoy. Reminder, some of the characters, like the SatAM have alternate backgrounds.

* * *

_A hero stood out strong, and alone, fighting against a force that can create an army with his hands. Since his birth, this hero's only weapon is his great speed, and he successfully uses it to battle this evil. Throughout time, even against his loner ways, he has gained many allies to help fight the dark forces, but lately, he parted ways from them, hoping to chase after his long foe. After facing him off for the Six Rings of Order, the speed demon cornered him in a remote island where the Chaos Emeralds appeared since the last time he used them._

_This hero is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog._

**Prologue music (Sonic Heroes, _Disquieting Shadow_) **

(Sonic 3D Blast)

_Sonic stood there as Dr. Robotnik (a.k.a. Eggman) in his egg-exo-suit, charged at Sonic with his claws ready to slash the hedgehog in half. As it got close, Sonic leaped in the air and did a Sonic-Spin on the exo-robot's head. Thus Eggman's machine was destroyed. _

_Sonic made it out of the zone before it closed on him. He was back on FlickyIsland, and all the Flickies flew around him to say thank you. Sonic held the seven Chaos Emeralds he collected from his quest in FlickyIsland. But then they glowed bright, blinding the hedgehog's eyes. When he could see, the Emeralds were gone. He looked left and right and couldn't find them, but a Flicky pointed up in the sky. Sonic looked in its directions, and saw seven colored streaks flew to the sky, probably to outer space. Sonic smiled thinking that was a good thing. Now the emeralds can't get into evil hands anymore. Or can they...?_

* * *

**Sonic AU: The Reign of Chaos**

* * *

**Land of Darkness/Robotropolis- 11:34 AM…**

The Land of Darkness; an alternate zone across South Island, where no sane person would dare enter through without having their bones ripped apart by the robots that roam the land. Deep in the heart of Robotropolis, a futuristic city covered in polluted cloud and that is behind a large city ruins that looks like New York, or it might as well be, that dastardly being of technology: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman as people call him due to his shape, sat in his chair with humiliation in his chest over his last defeat against his foe.

_THAT HEDGEHOG…!! He's always ruining my plans, ever since day one, he's been a pain in my egg! I couldn't forget the day I met him. My first attempt to concur Mobius; I was capturing wretched organisms to be robotiziced and Badnik-processed in Green Hill Zone. All feared me expect HIM!! He had the nerve to get in my way, and he succeeded in foiling my plan and giving me a headache. It wouldn't stop there; He and his two tailed freak destroyed my Death Egg. I even got a stupid echidna to try destroying Sonic while I was repairing the Death Egg. Again he completely destroyed my Death Egg, and later my plans for acquiring the six Rings of Order. Then I searched for the Chaos Emeralds in FlickyIsland, where he thought they would be safe, but he got in the way, AGAIN!! Now those emeralds are deep in space. Without them, I'll never be able to continue my plans... _

**I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!"**

One of his robots, Crabmeat, a crab badnik, ran in like in panic with news. "Sir…! SIR! I have good news! I pin point the location of the emeralds."

"WHAT…?! Are you sure? WHERE…?"

"They're down south near a city called Station Square."

Rubbing his chin, Robotnik thought of the possibilities. "Hmm…. It appears the emeralds didn't fly into space after all." he adjusted his goggles and stood up straight. "Where is the floating island?"

"Near the area of Station Square,"

Hope has finally arisen inside the egg shaped doctor. He has yet another chance to take over the world…and it's a good thing the Chaos Emeralds have come, because his next brilliant plan can begin. "Prepare my new ship. We are heading west!"

* * *

**Station Square- 8:37 PM…**

**Background music (SA, _Welcome to Station Square_) **

Station Square…just another district of the New York counterpart called Sapphire City. This marvelous metropolis is almost identical to the largest city that we know, populated by busy humans and mostly hybrid animals as people call them Mobians.

In the shores of Station Square, a small sub stops near the docks. A figure jumped out of the sub and landed on the bridge. He leaned down at the sub and pressed a button that made it small enough to fit in a pocket.

"Travel size sub. Don't leave home without it, says Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic looked at himself from the reflection on the water and he noticed something different. _...Huh...? How did I get green eyes...And how did my spines grow longer? That's weird...maybe it came from being around the Chaos Emeralds so much...! All well..._

He stared at the city that was coated under the night skies. It was very lively; Populated with humans, and a few Mobian animals.

"Man this city looks great. Better than the water, that's for sure...shudder... I hate water…wish the Tornado didn't break down before I left."

The hog scanned the sight…so far, all he could see is a building that looks like a city hall, but reading the sign on the front, it is actually a train transit…hmm…over at his right he could see a futuristic building which it says to be called: Twinkle Park…sounds kinda fun…and on the far left looks like a hotel on the edge of the beach…maybe he should park there…provided that he has the money. And in between the train place and the park is a road in between a bunch of buildings, where the call of action, that Sonic cannot ignore, calls him.

"…Might as well scope out this city. Who knows; maybe this place has something exciting to do."

Making that his cue, Sonic made a skip and another…then ZOOM…Sonic zipped over the circle traffic, causing some cars to stop in surprise. The hedgehog then landed on the side of the train building before he jetted on the buildings with more speed on the walls than Spider-Man.

"YA-HOOOOOOooooo….!!"

**(Music fades)**

* * *

Somewhere in the city, live activity happens; activity called life, where people just stroll around the side of the busy streets that cars roam. Despite the noises the cars made and the commotion of the citizens, all was peaceful…

…that is until an explosion erupted from a building that caused the folks nearby to scream in panic.

"…Five minutes and counting! Hurry it up!"

Smoke escaped a damaged bank's glass wall, but so did a couple of weasel creatures, dressed in hoodlum outfits. The two weasels had bags of money and they tied them up on their hover-bikes that waited out at the front. Before them, another weasel waited on a hover bike, but this one had less clothes; only a Indiana Jones hat, brown gloves with metal plates on the top, a brown belt and brown steel-toe boots.

"One minute…?! Damn, you mugs are getting slow!" the purple weasel said.

The weasel with a green winter hat glared at the leader. "Shut it, Nack! I like to see you try!"

"That's Fang to you, now move it before the coppers show!"

After the weasels mounted on their bikes, they cranked the gas and rocketed away from the crime scene.

"_**All units, Sapphire Bank have been robbed by three weasels in hover vehicles, as witnesses reported. Subjects spotted heading north towards Speed Highway. All units in pursuit..."**_

And the radio was turned off by a brown gloved hand over a purple arm, thicker than Fang's.

"You all heard that? Sounds like another chance for a paycheck."

"You know, I am zhinking…maybe ze police have it, ow you zay…under wraps, zhis time."

"Yea', nice try, ya yellow-belly roaster…!"

"I thought it was ze chicken?"

"Ah tryin ta be original heah."

The scene of these mysterious strangers appeared to be soaring over the city in some kind of vehicle. Another figure, which we can only see the back of her shaded red hair looked down at the city and spotted an obvious police chase on a street under a highway area.

"Hate to be the party pooper, guys, but the movie will have to wait."

"Aw man…" her friends muttered.

* * *

Down at the city, a blue pinball bounced off building after building, traveling over the crowded streets. The ball stopped at a shorted building, unrolling back into Sonic the Hedgehog. With an arrogant grin, the hedgehog took a high look at the city.

"Boy, it's been a real long time since I been to a city like this." From his back, he drew out a paper and looked at it. "Let's see…Tails said that this is where he hangs out at."

Sonic has been gone for quite a while after the fighting tournament (Sonic Fighters.). Tails was injured at that tournament, and when Sonic heard that Eggman was up to something at another land, he decided to part ways from Tails and go after his arch enemy, alone. It wasn't easy, being apart from his old friend that was like a little brother to him, but it had to be done. He couldn't bring his broken body with him. But Sonic promised that he'll return.

And what an adventure he had. At one point, he traveled to this land where he had to rescue the six Rings of Order, keepers by Prof Gazebo Boobowski, and his daughter, Tiara. Of course Eggman was involved with the trouble, but it was nothing that this hedgehog couldn't handle.

After that, Sonic followed Eggman to Flicky Island, where he captured the fabled birds in his Badniks, while searching for the Chaos Emeralds, again. As usual, Sonic laid the smack down on the doc, but after that, the emeralds rocketed in space, hopefully to never be seen again.

So here he is in a city called Station Square, hoping to reunite with his old buddy. But there's always a problem.

"It wouldn't hurt Pixel-brain to tell me where to find him! Sheesh,"

But what's this…down at street, far below the hedgehog; he can see some police bots chasing after three hover cycles.

"A police chase huh…? Eh, not my problem…but let me take a closer look."

Sonic launched like being shot out a cannonball, bouncing after one building to another again as he passed the chase scene. The blue rodent then zipped across a building wall, zooming closer to the sidewalk. After making a perfect landing, startling the people around him by his sudden appearance, he spotted the hover cycles rushing past him through the streets.

But thanks to his quick green eyes, Sonic identified one of the escapees. "Whoa, was that Fang?"

He didn't want to believe it, but it was Fang the Sniper, also known as Nack the Weasel. Sonic met that creep back when he entered the the so-called fighting tournament. Fang also was helping Eggman find the six rings…before he double-crossed him. It looks like the two-bit idiot was already making some trouble in this place.

(A/N: Yeah, I know, the Game Gear games, but let's say that they never happened.)

"Guess that means I'm making this my business." he shrugged. "Oh well. Time ta jam it up...I gotta come up with a better catch phrase."

**Background music (Sonic X, _Sonic's Fight_) **

With that, Sonic jetted after them, rushing between some cars that stopped in panic by his movement. When he caught the chase scene on his sight, he observed the three cycles spitting up at an intersection to shake off the cops, which the two followed only Fang, who headed for the right, and one of his lackeys who went straight.

"How nice…they saved some for me!" with a grin and a chuckle, the hedgehog increased his speed, and jetted after the two weasel thieves through the left road.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fang maneuvered around the cars as he trailed in top speed at a road heading for Speed Highway. With a sinister grin, he looked over his shoulder at the lone cop-drone chasing him.

"Didn't ya hear that no one likes a tailgater?" Fang shouted.

Pulling out a hand blaster, he fired rounds of shots, giving the robot holes in its armor. Fang halt his fire when the police bot sparked, released some smoke and was left in the dust.

"Heh…showed you, bum!" and the weasel kicked it into second gear as he entered the ramp to Speed Highway.

"_**Unit drone…Bzz#...086032…bz…down…unit…" **_

And right as the robot died down, a strange hover ship rocketed over it, zooming towards Fang's direction.

"_**All units, we've captured the two weasel crooks, but with help by some unknown figure. Leader still at large, sited at Speed Highway. Over,"**_

Over the highway where Fang trailed, a police helicopter followed him from outside the highway. **_"Do not let him reach the border! This is unit 3436 to HQ. We request the S-Team to…wait…hold that order! Over," _**

A triangular shaped flying pod soared over the highway, suddenly in pursuit of the weasel. This craft looked like one of those racers from Star Wars episode 1, and on it rode four hybrid creatures.

"_**Second that hold, HQ. Looks like our police volunteers have arrived. Over,"**_

"_**You mean Acorn's group? Over,"**_

"_**Roger. Over," **_

Over at the command center, the officers leaned back on his chair, glancing at another screen where it showed a red haired man dressed in a red racer jumpsuit, which seems to be driving a race car.

"Sorry for the disappointment, but it looks like our furry team has this one, Sam."

The man perhaps in his early thirties snorted as he turned away, arrogantly. **_"You make it sound like that it's all over. They are just rookies after all, and Ms. Acorn can't catch up to me when I'm just in my morning cruise."_**

"But you know that Ms. Acorn and the Freedom Fighters had been most reliable for the police force, just as much as you and the S-Team."

"_**Peh…we'll see."**_

* * *

"Can't yuh jus fly the zoot closer to tha purple varmint?"

"Forget it! You know the Freedom Zoot has lousy defenses when it comes to laser blasts."

Brown legs wearing long blue boots hung out of the hover craft, over the speeding street. "Then I'll handle it, Rotor."

The purple walrus who wore a yellow cap, light green shoulder belt, and brown gloves looked with worry at his female friend. "You sure you can catch up?"

"I'm fast enough to. I only need to get close enough to slow him down; plus I have Bunnie to back me up."

The walrus named Rotor nodded. "Good luck, Sally."

Then a light brown coyote with a stylized blonde hair, and a nervous look motioned in front of Rotor. "And ow you zay, god speed, Sally,"

"Thanks, guys! Bunnie…?"

"Ah'm ready, Sally-girl!"

Soon, the girl named Sally leapt off and held on to the ledge of the craft to avoid tumbling from the speed. Soon as she matched the speed, she released her gloved hand from the craft and jogged after Fang with great speed like an Olympic runner just took some kind of superhuman pills.

This girl had dark red hair that reached nearly over her eyes and near her neck on the back, but pointed back all spiky like she used hair gel. She has brown fur, except light ones on her muzzle and eyebrows and her chest. She also has white gloves with blue ends, and blue boots with white tops. In addition, she also has a short fluffy tail.

"What the…?" Fang did a double take when he saw that girl charging far behind his cycle. "…aw nuts, it's that squirrel girl! Well she's not gonna stay on my tail!" Proving that, Fang shot his blasters at her.

Sally zipped left and right, avoiding the shots with ease and grace as they pierced the road. But it did keep her away from Fang. "I'm not…in range…Bunnie!"

From out of nowhere, laser blasts thicker than Fang's blasted by his cycle and nearly knocking it off the road. "WHOA!!"

Flying over the speedy squirrel, like with rockets on her feet, flew a cybernetic bunny. She had a tan furry body with green eyes within purple eye frames. She had long hair, matching her fur and long bangs over her right eye, and they were beneath a cowboy hat with her rabbit ears popping out. She also wore a pink shoulder-less top, and a brown finger less glove on her right hand. Only one glove because her left arm was robotic, and her wrist had some wristband part almost identical to the part of her glove. Even her legs and lower waist were robotic, and her feet parts looked like they had boots. (A/N: Yes its Bunnie's new look, minus the jacket and the useless guns.)

Right now, this cyber bunny aimed her arm blaster at the purple weasel. "Yuh hold up there, weasel, or ah might forget mah kind southern belle ways!" and back she was with the blasting, making the weasel too busy to shoot Bunnie's partner.

"GAH…! STOP IT!! EASY, I LIKE MY HEAD WHERE IT IS!!" he cried, desperately steering his hover bike away from the shots.

A sinister grin played over Bunnie's chin as she kept firing. "He's all yers, Sally-girl!"

"Thanks, Bunnie." In her jog, Sally pulled out a very small laptop from her glove and activated it open. "Nicole…"

"**_Ready, Sally," _**It said in a woman's voice.

"Access to scan-program, DMV files,"

"**_Searching…"_** green windows emitted over Nicole's screen, right up to Sally's point of view at the cycle. **_"Air-bike model: Marvelous Queen. Computer program: Win DX exe."_**

"Heh...You know what to do, Nicole."

Fang turned the gear to third, kicking in the thrusters to overdrive and nearly left into overdrive when… "WHAT THE…?!" …the cycle suddenly gave in and slowed down. "YA STUPID BIKE…! DON'T FAIL ON ME NOW, KAPEESH?!" no matter how hard he turned the accelerator, the bike won't speed up. "WHY WON'T YOU GO…?!"

Suddenly, his computer blinked with a juggle of scrambled data. **_"You have just been hacked and sabotaged by Nicole. Have a nice day."_**

"DAMN YOU!!"

* * *

"Nice internet shooting, Sally-girl!" cheered Bunnie as she soared over her friend.

"Thanks…now grab that weasel, Bunnie, before-!!"

To their surprise, and their skipped hearts, group of four racing cars just came up from an entrance ramp on their right side, and blockade the girls from the weasel.

"**_We'll take it from here, Ms. Acorn. S-Team, surround the culprit!" _**a voice from some intercom said.

"Wait! You don't know-!" but a loud burn of rubber interrupted the squirrel as the white cars surrounded the weasel, with the red car up in front.

Fang scanned in all direction, seeing that he had nowhere to go. He was in panic because of this, and the fact that the girl froze his computer…wait, now his computer back to normal. He was back in control of his bike. Something in these cars must be interrupting the girl's computer.

"HA!! Asta la vista, suckas!" leaning his bike back in a wheely, the rocket pipes blew intense heat… "YAHOOOO!!" and launched over the red car.

"_**What the…?" **_

Sally slapped her forehead, cursing under her breath at the fools' mistake. She tried to warn them that Fang's Marvelous Queen is capable of pulling rocket boosts to reach to high air altitude. But do they listen…? Nooooooo…!

Fang's Marvelous Queen landed, smoothly in front of the red racer. Facing it, he sneered at it. "Thanks for the help, oil-junkies! Be seeing ya!" With excitement, he pushed a red button. "WHOOOOHOOOOO!!" and jetted away with extreme speed.

"Sally-girl…! That there weasel jus took off!"

Hearing that made Sally's blood boiling at the S-Team. "SAM…YOU IGNORANT JACK-ASS!!"

Although inside the red car, thanks to the sweet sounds of the engines, Sam couldn't hear the furry's shout. **_"All S-Team, engage thrusters and-"_**

"**_Sir…we're picking up something coming up from behind." _**His radio said.

ZOOM!! Like lightening, something dark just jetted past the running squirrel and leaped high over the S-Team, like it was flying.

"**_What the…?" _**Sam's voice spoke from the intercom as the shadowed creature landed in front of his roaming car and ran with great speed. **_"…S-Team…what is that!"_**

"_**I don't know, sir! It's too dark to get a clear look!" **_

From the sounds of it, those jokers can't see that it's really Sonic the Hedgehog thanks to the night skies, and staying away from the night lights. But that's not what Sonic was laughing at.

_Heh…the S-Team…? The S must stand for Slow-Moes! _Like a jet, Sonic took off after Fang, leaving the S-Team by the dust.

Like she was still caught in the breeze of that force, Sally's wide eyes gazed at the mystery speed demon's direction in awe. _What was that thing? _

A few kilometers away, Fang was still kicking up the maximum overdrive to avoid the S-Team, but he was laughing his head off at their pathetic mistake for letting him go.

But then he felt someone poking his right shoulder. He looked over and found nothing. "Hmm…must have been the buggies…"

"ahem…" he heard, feeling his left shoulder getting poked.

"WHAT…?!" But nothing was there. "Get a grip…it's just freaking nothing."

"Please. I'm anything but nothing."

gasp…No it can't be; that voice was all and well TOO familiar. Fang was afraid to look at his left, but there he was, Sonic the Hedgehog just running next to him, backwards as if this was a morning jog to him. "NO, NOT YOU…!!"

"Aw, you do miss me. That's so sweet, Nackie. Well let me show you my gratitude." With that, Sonic launched a distance further in front of Fang and curled in a Sonic Spin, just waiting for Fang's bike to come.

"NOOOOOOO--!!"

Further away from the racers, they saw a geyser of fire erupting down the highway. While the S-Team just stood there, racing, with wide eyes, Bunnie flew over the cars with Sally on tow and gently placed her in front of Sam's car, just enough for her to keep up with the high speed.

"Bunnie…did you…see what caused that?" asked Sally, bewildered by whatever just sped past them and caused that explosion.

As the southern cyber rabbit lowered her altitude close to the road, she shook her head. "Ah have no idea, Sally-girl, but ah…"

"Excuse me, cowgirl." someone spoke near her.

What she saw at her right just took her breath away. Running with her was the blue speedster himself, carrying Nack all tied up in the money bag.

"You mind carrying this? Tooth-boy's pretty heavy."

Nobody was home in the bunny belle. Her eyes bewildered wide open at Sonic's sight, but her arms acted automatic and just hesitantly grabbed Fang.

"Thanks… See ya!" and Sonic dashed away like a light, into the further road, leaving Bunnie to hang her jaw.

At this point, Sally's mouth could drool from the time she kept it hung. It was as if what she saw was a dream. Never before would she expect the legendary hero of Mobius to appear before her eyes. _I…don't believe it…_

"**_All S-Team, deliver the culprit downtown…" _**Inside, Sam cranked some of the levers with a stern and intense face. _…I've waited a long time for you, hedgehog._

And Sam's racer kicked in at high speed after the hedgehog's trail.

But while that happened, something within Sally just kept a lock view at Sonic's direction. There was something about this Sonic that drawn her to his sight…maybe a familiar feeling. But with all this, and without even thinking, Sally jumped onto Sam's car and rode along the way after Sonic.

"Sally!" Bunnie shouted, but now she was all alone with the S-Team, and the weasel in the bag.

**(Music ends)**

Sam's car passed by a lot of cars and trucks, searching for the legend he heard so much about. Sam and his S-Team are special units that help track down criminals in speed pursuits. They never failed a job in their career, and Sam was the top of them all. A sucker for speed he is, he's considered the fastest of them all. But there was one person who tried to match up in his game and that there was Sally Acorn. He knew that some Mobian furries can run pretty fast, and Sally was one of them who were light on her feet. Too bad she can never reach up to his game. Although she and her band done so much of his jobs, catching bad guys that he was losing his rep as a crime-fighter. At least he still has his pursuit job and his reputation as the speed demon.

But Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog, oh there was a challenge he was dying to face. He heard of this hot-head, who's supposed to be the fastest thing alive, and famous for defeating Dr. Eggman's schemes. Well let's see how he handles the true fastest thing…

"Huh…?" from his rear view mirror, he found the Mobian squirrel gripping on his car. Growling, he pressed his intercom button. **_"Hey, get off my car! You better not scratch the paint job!" _**

Sally obeyed and ran ahead to Sam's right window. "SAM YOU JERK!" she shouted to get past the noise of the wind and engines. "I WAS ABOUT TO OPERAND THAT WEASEL UNTIL YOU CAME AND LET HIM ESCAPE!!"

"_**Heh, ain't my fault, and he would've been easily captured anywise. Besides, you should stay home, little girl, and let real police officers handle their business." **_

"YOU KNOW AS WELL THAT MY FRIENDS AND I CAN DO A JOB AS WELL AS YOU…OR BETTER!!"

"_**Is that so, Ms. Acorn…? Well let's see you can keep up with me."**_

"NOT THIS AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW HOW AN IMMATURE HUMAN LIKE YOU WAS ABLE TO GET IN THE POLICE FORCE IN THE-!!"

But Sam then jiggled his car to his right, frightening the girl off her feet. **_"What, did I hear you were scared? Come on, let's see you do it." _**With that, Sam sped his car a little away from the running squirrel.

Sally knew this was foolish, but Sam Speed was one of the few who's able to get on her nerves and kick in her ego. With all her might, Sally jogged harder to keep up. She felt so embarrassed; this was as fast she can go, and she was getting tired and sweating bullets down on her brown fur, whilst Sam, at this speed, he barely was keeping the pedal halfway.

"_**I admire your determination, Ms. Acorn, but you're only making a fool out of yourself. Based on my observation, you can only go as fast as 70 miles. Come on, even my nephew can run faster than that."**_

The pressure in Sally's head was building up so much, it could burst. Who does this guy think he is? If only someone would just shut him up and put him in his place. Well she can't right now, for she's incredibly angry and tired at the same time.

"**_Well it's been fun messing with ya, but I-"_** suddenly, he felt the front of his car shake a little.

"Yo…!"

**Background music (Sonic X, _Sonic_) **

Out of nowhere, there was Sonic just standing on his car with his hands on his hips, grinning at the surprised driver. "…Anyone ever tell ya that's not how you get the babes?"

"_**What…you?" **_

Before he could finish, Sonic leaped off of his car and ran by the exhausted Sally. "Hey there, little lady…you better take five; you look like you could use it."

Sally didn't know what to say. She was too flustered and tired to even speak. So she gently nodded.

As the girl slowed down, Sonic leapt in front of the roaming car and gave the driver a raspberry (sticking his tongue) before speeding away in another road that had wooden yellow gates blocking it.

"Oh you think you're so cute, huh? Let's finally see who the true king of speed is." Pressing some buttons and pulling a lever, Sam's racer kicked in with the thrusters and jetted through the gate.

And Sally was all alone, dropping to her knees as she breathed heavenly, and the cars just passed her by. She just couldn't believe it, but she actually saw Sonic the Hedgehog. It wasn't that she was a big fan of him; she could care less. But every time she sees his face on an advertisement poster or whatever, it just…

"Sally!"

Keeping her breath pumped, she turned around to find her friends on the hovering Freedom Zooter outside the highway.

"We gotta motor!" called Rotor. (Hey that rhymed.) "Word from the police says that something is terrorizing downtown!"

Without a minute to spare, Sally leaped off the highway and landed on the zoot before it rocketed away.

* * *

Blurs of red and blue zipped across the quite highway. Sam's Formula-1 racecar followed in pursuit of his new rival of speed. Sam always welcomed new challenges, and this Sonic the Hedgehog is no different. In fact, he's been welcomed with open arms, so he can crush his title.

Grinning, devilishly, Sonic turned behind towards his opponent and cupped his mouth. "YO! WHAT'S YOUR NAME, HOT-SHOT?"

Hearing that, Sam decided to introduce his proud name. **_"Glad you asked, my friend. The name's Sam Speed, aka: The Highway Star, and the leader of the S-Team, the highway pursuit unit. I heard about you, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm glad you showed up; this town just is too peaceful to have fun."_**

Sonic smirked at that.

"_**...Unless you count on that purple furry and all the others. But other than that, cause of those kiddie rookies, the Freedom Fighters, this town became pretty boring for us. Heh...although they, along with that girl you met don't stand a chance against me." **_

Commence rolling with the eyes, the hedgehog did.

"_**There isn't much of a challenge for me, even that furry kid back there barely moves up to the novice level of speed, and twelve months ago some joker thought he can give me a run for the money with his own Formula 1 race car...but I proved him wrong; it was all over in one minute; Took longer than that just to suit up."**_

_Note to self: Never ask anyone like him of a name again._

"**_Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, huh...? Think you're the fastest of the land, huh?" _**Inside his car, inside his helmet, Sam grinned wickedly. "Think again..."

With that, after the rear wings angled down a bit, Sam's Formula 1 car jetted with rocketing speed past Sonic.

"No way…!"

With the speed of a drag racer, which this car seems to be, the Formula-1 jetted across the empty highway, practically scratching the road in its path. His lips spread as he checked the meter that says the car was going to about 300 mps.

"Heh, heh...'Fastest thing alive' my butt… Just another wannabe on this dirt..."

"YO...HOT-SHOT…!!"

**Background music (Sonic X, _Sonic Drive_) **

His eyes grew cold in shock. He didn't know how, but...there _in front of him_ was Sonic, just running backwards with no effort. He was just playing with him, acting like he was waiting for Sam to do something.

"Come on, 'Highway-Tar'...I'm waiting!"

"_**That's Highway Star!" **Grrr...Alright, if he wants to play like that, fine. I didn't wanna have to do this, but I will not let anyone be faster than me on my highway!_

Under all his controls was a lever, which he pulled back and twisted it. Inside his engine, a container lit green with all its intensity, which it's labeled: Super Nitro Thrusters. This caused the racer to rush with burning speed, pushing Sam back in his seat and launch like a shuttle rocket past Sonic.

"Jeez, how many more crazy tricks he got in that toy?"

The car trailed the highway, scratching the roads deeper. Sam kept the steering wheel steady since there's no way he would be able to control his baby now. His speed indicator showed the car to be traveling around 500 mps now.

"Heh, heh, heh...the only way he would be able to catch up, if he were to go super sonic! Ha ha!"

**(Pause music)**

Out like a bullet, Sonic dashed. Zooming with swift movement, the hedgehog went. Zipping past the rocketing Formula 1 race car, the blue rodent did. With thundering power, Sonic jetted away from Sam in sonic speed too fast for the naked eye.

**(Play song at _Taikutsuku... _lyric)**

This was highly impossible. Nothing can catch up to Sam when he's in nitro overdrive. Nothing can travel that fast, passing the speed of sound. This creature cannot be a normal Mobian. He's...he's a demon or something else.

"**_Chief, you're running out of road!" _**his crew through the radio warned.

Taking whatever nerves he had left to regain control, Sam pulled the emergency brakes, which also released parachutes from the back, like a drag racer.

Everything was a blur to Sonic as he traveled at his highest speed, but he just smirked behind him at his challenger. _Just as I thought: Just another wannabe on wheels._

Turning back around, he witnessed what appeared to be his end, for there are no more roads on the highway. _Opps..._

**(End music)**

BOOM!! And Sonic blasted away like a cannon, soaring fast towards downtown. As he did, his new so-called rival stood from the ledge of the highway, watching Sonic disappear into the city.

* * *

"-whistle-...nice view."

Sonic let himself fly high over the lighted city. He marveled at the beautiful town that lit up like Christmas lights, and savored his temporary flight. Now he knew how Tails feels just flying...but of course he flew before as Super Sonic...and Hyper Sonic which he'll never go back to since that power nearly killed him.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad. At least now I have someone to mess with…but now it's time to find Tails." Soon Sonic sensed his flight about end right on rooftop. "Guess this is my stop."

Sonic curled into a ball before the rooftop and bounced like a basketball on rooftop to rooftop. Although it would seem for him that he can't control it.

"How do you stoooop this thing?!"

CRASH! He finally ended his ride by smashing into a wooden shaft that was filled with some find of motor oil. Sonic growled at himself as he then dug out his oil-coated body out of the rubble.

"I did not ask for an oil bath…! Grrr, I'll get you for this, Pixel-brain!"

* * *

**Station Square: 9:41 PM**

Somewhere else in the city, the Freedom Zoot hovered between the towering buildings with a search light from the bottom as the gang called the Freedom Fighters search for their next targets.

"Sally-girl… ah wuz thinking…" Bunnie spoke to Sally, relaxing on her seat.

"What…?"

"…Maybe we should all change the name. Ah mean Freedom Fighters sounds like a rebel thang, not a crime-fighting thang."

The squirrel shrugged her arms. "Well we are protecting freedom, aren't we?"

"Not really, jus protecting them there city-folks from the bad guys."

"Well what do you suppose, because I for one like our name?"

Before the rabbit could speak, the coyote who, along with the blonde hair, wore blue solider uniform and white gloves cut across her. "Pardon me, mon-cher, but if it iz wize to be eitting for zhiz unknown monstrosity?"

Bunnie shoved the coyote's face away thanks to her robotic hand. "Oh put a cork in it, Antoine! We're goin after tha there whatever it is, and yur're gonna like it!"

And the Mobian named Antoine sunk low as he turned blue.

"Why do you ask, Antoine?" asked Sally.

"Um…because…I believe I zee zem water creature zipping window to window AND ITZ HEADING ZIZ WAY!!"

Just like he said, some streak of water ricocheted across the building walls and crashed right on the Freedom Zoot.

"NUTS!! We've taken heavy damage!" Rotor shouted as the ship violently shook. "Brace yourself!"

Cars violently stopped hard as a smoking hover pod skid across the street. After scaring a grass layered island on the street, the Freedom Zoot thankfully stopped right in the middle of the City Hall front yard.

"kaff…Sacre Blu…what in ze name of all zat is holy happened?"

"That there…kaff…whatever smashed our ride, Ant!"

"Everyone get out!"

The four Mobians leapt off the damaged pod before the mobile burst into flames. It wasn't before long that the sound of police sirens could be heard across the city, but by the sound of it, it'll be for a few minutes till they get here, and by then, the crew will have to come up with an excuse for crashing into governmental property.

"Oh no…my Freedom Zoot," Rotor cried, seeing his beloved burning in inferno.

"We better put out this fire before it causes damage to-WHOA!!" something that smashed into the bon fire blew Sally out of the way. She felt her fur feeling drops of rain, but from where? "Huh…?"

The fire was put out, but something far dangerous stood within the smoke. It was some kind of a blue creature made out of water. It had pairs of gemmed green eyes, its head had three spines going down like some imp, and it had long twin claws. There was something else floating in its head, but neither of the Freedom Fighters could comprehend what it was.

"What in tarnations is that there watery catfish?"

Sally's eyes grimed at the daunting creature. "What we were looking for, Bunnie."

Police cars suddenly slid near the gate of the yard and blocked up the courtyard in front of the city hall. The cops SWAT team marched out of the cars and barricaded the gate.

The SWAT team surrounded the building with their guns loaded. **_"We have you completely surrounded. Surrender yourself." _**the captain yelled through a megaphone.

"GAH!! I SURRENDER!! I GROVEL AT YOU YOUR HIGH ORDER, OFFICERS!!" Antoine screamed, raising his hands up.

"Antonie, they meant the monster!" Sally shouted. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw all those guns pointing their way. "Everyone get out of the way!"

The furries did as the bossy girl ordered and dived at the corner of the courtyard. After this, the cops clicked their guns at the ready and aimed for the monster that leaped off the burnt ship.

"_**Lock on target, men…ready…FIRE!!"**_

Loud gun fire blasted, repeatedly, with the sparks shooting out of the gun barrels that directed towards the calm beast. The Freedom Fighters inched back at a wall, keeping their safety away from the crossfire.

The guns were finally silent, and all was silent…even the creature who just stood there like nothing happened at all, even when the bullets in its body just dropped to the floor.

"_**Sir, the weapons had no affect!" **_

"_**Retreat! All personals fall back!" **_

The cops ran back behind their cars as the captain kept his gun firing at the beast to keep it at bay. All it done now was made the water demon angry.

"This is one of those times when you wish you just stayed in bed, huh?" asked Rotor as the Freedom Fighters stood up.

"Wouldn't do much to prevent this…but we'll have to before it hurts the authorities! Come on!" and Bunnie followed the daring squirrel after the raging demon, with a sweating Antoine, gripping a sword, hesitantly in pursuit.

"I agree, Rotor…we should've, ow you zay…reste dans le lit."

"Antoine…once again I had not idea what you just said."

* * *

"My god…that creature…I never felt such anger before in my life."

"Hey…!" The humanoid black cat, who wore a shoulder-less purple dress with a cut-up skirt noticed behind her a humanoid pig with a plain white t-shirt, a tool belt, blue jeans and white hi-tops approaching her like he just ran from a bullet train.

"Porker Lewis…you're just in time for the party." she said, nearly smiling at Porker's exhausted state.

The pink pig, who stood on his knees, pointed his eyes ahead at the police area in front of city hall. "Heh...s-s-some party...I almost got killed by some water demon! If it's in there, I'm not looking,"

A soft chuckle played from the cat. "Well it's a show you must see. Acorn's Freedom Fighters are fighting it...god, she should really change the name."

Porker blinked his eyes up. "They're fighting that thing? It's as agile as if it was a fish in water and it can probably easily chew steel and they're fighting it?! Do you think they can win, Ebony?"

Looking at the pig, Ebony smiled. "Why don't we see for ourselves?"

* * *

Before he knew it, Antoine crashed right into a police officer thanks to the might of the water creature. Despite his cowardly nature, the coyote raised his head from the human and said these brave words.

"Oui, oui, oui…I am, ow you zay…down on ze rocks. Bonne nuit," And there on the KO'd officer, Antoine passed out.

Bunnie took the time to look back at her goofy friend and shake her head in pity. "Yur such a goof-wad, Antoine,"

And the furry cyborg charged back to battle, firing more pulse blasts from her cyber arm, which of course the water beast darted away like a watery snake in the sea. Bunnie grinded her teeth as she increased the rapidness of her blaster and tried to fire all around for the monster that flew everywhere.

"Hold still yuh wet-faced bum! Ah dare yuh!"

BLAM! The creature stuck the floor like a lightening bolt, breaking a hole through it and blasting the rabbit hard till she too crashed into a couple of coppers.

* * *

"This is not really good, Ebony!"

From a rooftop close to the battle, Ebony and Porker watched thanks to the cat creature's powers to elevate them to this height.

"Yes I know…" she said calmly. "…that creature's speed is just too much for them."

"Well…" the pig who stood on his knees closer to the sight clocked his eyes for an idea. "…uh…can any of your magic stop that thing?"

"It might…" suddenly Ebony's eyes shined purple and she looked as if she seen god or something.

"Uh what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" Her eyes diverted away to the city landscape, watching a blue streak zip across the streets. "…but I sense we have the answer to our water problems."

* * *

And there Sally Acorn stood alone against a very agile water creature with the capability to break stone with ease and snap skulls in two. On the break of being killed, Sally quickly drew out her hand-held computer.

"Nicole, any data on this creature…?"

"_**No files recorded, Sally. Details unknown."**_

"Oh just great,"

The creature seemed to have his attention over at the police and the bright lights that they shined upon the beast, which was good for Sally because now she has time to come up with a strategy. But she had to think of one fast; it would be devastating if that monster either decides to attack the authorities or go after her.

"Man, check out bright eyes over there…but why did it have to be water? Brrrr!!"

A new voice entered Sally's triangular ears. Behind her, she spotted a figure in the shadow, but she could only get a shape of his leg and shoes.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here! That monster is too dangerous to be hanging here!" she warned the blind fool.

"Dangerous you say…? Oh yeah…!!" The figure leapt over her. Her breath escaped her mouth when she found that speedy demon she met on Speed Highway. "…this could be fun!"

Her breath still swayed away from her mouth. "You again…?!"

The spiky Mobian looked over his should and devilishly grinned at Sally. "So we meet again. Though I love to stay and chat but I think I hear that wet-lobe calling me! Later!" With that, Sonic dashed for monster.

Without thinking, Sally chased after the fast hedgehog. "No…wait…!" just before a blinding light engulfed the scene.

* * *

**Boss target: **Chaos 0

**Boss Level: **City Hall

**Primary character: **Sonic the Hedgehog

**Ally: **Sally Acorn

**Music theme: **SA1, _Chaos 0, 2, 4_

* * *

The squirrel shed the blurriness from her eyes. Where did it come from…was one of the police-spotlights off the fritz? Awaking to reality, everything seems the same, expect for that hedgehog standing face to face with the water demon that stretched taller over him. But there was something new added in the environment…

…Power Rings have appeared all around.

_Wha…? Where did these rings come from…I thought they only exist in zones?_

"Hey there, bright eyes…!" Sonic's voice cut out her thoughts, making her eye at Sonic who simply just stared into the water demon's green eyes. There was no fear in this hog's eyes, as rumor states. It was as if this was all a game for him. "…doing a little redecorating to the city, I see. Too bad your taste doesn't clash mine, so…"

He began by charging a Sonic Spin, but the creature seemed to see this as an opportunity to strike and taking that call, it formed its arm as a shape of an axe and hammered the hedgehog hard enough to crack another hole on the floor.

"Aw, you missed me, H2-Bozo, but nice arm!"

Turning around, the green eyed demon noticed a blue ball U-turning around while collecting golden rings that just rotated above the earth. It shot ahead like a cannonball, shooting through its torso.

Sonic only succeeded in launching though the monster like he was made out of water, which he is, and no damage was made. The blue blur skidded through the surface closer back to Sally.

"What is this thing, a walking swimming pool?" Like a dog, Sonic shook off the water. "Man, I hate getting wet!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Sally spoke, getting the hero's attention. "He's purely made out of water. Physical attacks won't harm him!"

Commence rolling the green eyes, Sonic did. "Gee, thanks for warning me about the obvious, lady!"

Frowning, Sally did. "Well if you would've been _patient_ and let me _explain_...!"

"'Patients' is_ not _in my vocab...WHOA!" Within a second, Sonic scooped up the girl and zipped out of the creature's razor arms. "Where did this watery freak come from?"

Sonic stopped long enough to place Sally on her feet. "I really don't know, but we have to find a weakness on that thing!"

Sonic grinned at the monster that then soared as a stream of water. "Weakness, huh...? Then how about a BLUE TORNADO?!" He jetted to the air, circling around the water beast. "TAKE THIS!!" and trapped it inside a blue twister.

Sally just froze there, awed by the fabulous display as the beast suddenly became one with the tornado. However the whirlpool collapsed apart and the monster quickly regained back to its shape, diving straight for Sally. Sonic cringed at the possibility of a gutted squirrel, but she surprised him by back-flipping away from the creature's crash. The creature kept diving and diving, like the concrete was water, but Sally gracefully performed Olympic stylized back-flips, and cartwheels till she reached Sonic.

The hedgehog applauded. "Nice moves! I give them a 4.1."

The red head frowned back at him. "Oh, wonderful time for jokes, Sonic,"

Sonic response was cut off when he heard some kind of a hydraulic hum coming from the water demon. Once again, the demon lashed its arms like a rubber band, harmlessly slamming at the ground as Sonic and Sally zipped and leaped away.

"Don't talk like you know me! You don't know me!" he shouted as he zipped around the monster's stretch attacks like it was doing some weird aerobic workout.

"Oh I know who you are; everyone does!" Sally said as she leaped over the creature's arms like she was jump roping. "…Sonic the Hedgehog, world renowned hero for fighting Dr. Robotnik!" Her brain didn't respond to it, but as the creature slivered towards the girl, his head was glowing pink. "They say that you're very arrogant." and the monster dived at her like a shark. "...and I now see that it's TRUE!!" with that shout, she mindlessly roundhouse kicked the creature right in the face...

...and it collapsed in a big splash.

"Huh...?" Sally blinked her wide eyes as her leg was still held high from the floor. "...that...never happened before."

The tiny puddles slivered like snakes, reforming back into one before retreating back to a safe distance to regenerate back to its monstrous form. Attracting the girl's blue eyes, a pink glow emitted from the creature's brain.

_Oh it was so obvious..._ "Sonic, the head...aim for its head!"

Again, Sonic rolled his eyes. "Gee, I could've figured that out myself, Squirrel-lady." with that, he Spin Dashed after the water monster.

The demon made haste away from the hazardous blue ball. The two bounced around the City Hall yard, with the creature diving away from Sonic who ricocheted around like a pinball. Whilst this, Sally barely avoided their crossfire, nearly surprised that she hadn't got hit yet. But then the monster finally slowed down and spread its arms while performed a spinning attack like a razor top. The Mobian squirrel rolled under the attack when it advanced for her. But the creature nearly stopped on a dime and motioned to drill for the furry, until a blue blur dashed through Sally and made her vanish from her pervious spot.

"Man, you're seriously cramping my style, squirrel." said Sonic, skidding to a stop and letting Sally off. "Do me a BIG favor and get your fluffy tail outta here!"

The girl then scowled at him. "In case you didn't know, I was here fighting this thing first, and I never leave until I finish my job!"

"Heh, well it was some job you made with Bright-Eyes here. You're lucky I was in the neighborhood to help out your furry butt."

"Who said I needed your help, hedgehog? I've been...!"

A dark shadow loomed over the arguing duo, putting heavy panic in their hearts when they stared at the towering water demon.

Sonic and Sally: "Aw nuts,"

POW!! The monster swung a mighty back hand, swatting the two Mobians like paper. Either that the monster was curious, or it didn't care but he noticed that rings just flew out from them when it attacked them…but what did it care?

The furries lifted their upper backs up, shaking the wooziness from their eyes. Without a second to spare, Sonic hopped back on his feet and zoomed back to the monster, leaving Sally to blink at her condition. That attack the monster gave them would've destroyed her bones and such, but she's unharmed...sort of; that fall smart…wait, now she remembers; even one ring can save you from certain harm.

"Alright, wet-lobe; big blue's coming back at ya!"

Sonic charged at the monster with a rocketing Sonic Spin which was drilling through the mighty force of the creature's tornado. Sonic proved that the spines are sharper than the wet twister, and he slammed hard on the creature's head, splashing him to sprinkles.

Sonic landed like on a dime, shaking the water off of him like a dog. "Jeez, why couldn't I tangle with a robotic fire breathing sucker? I'm sure Eggman would give me a robotic fire-breathing sucker."

The monster put itself back together and rose from the floor like on an elevator. Without a moment to spare, the creature sprung up to the light posts like a spring.

"Oh so you're hiding on the high roads, huh? Well what goes up, must come down!"

With that, Sonic zipped to another pole and performed a Blue Tornado around it. Within the tornado, Sonic grabbed the pole and allowed the winds to make him spin around the pole until he reached to the top. Launching away, Sonic performed a Sonic Spin, missing the monster that leaped to the other end of the yard, perching on another pole.

"NUTS!!" he cursed, catching himself by twirling down another pole. "You can't hide up there forever!" Sonic zipped across the field, avoiding the monster's stretching arms that plowed holes on the floor. It then coward away to another pole at the other end. "Hold still!"

Sally lost her patients by just watching. With a swift jump, she planted on the side of a pole like a spider, then leaped to a high point of another pole, and kept pole jumping until her feet gracefully perched on a light post. Sonic gazed in incredulity at the girl leaping with ease on the poles, chasing after the monster that kept stretching to one pole to another. But Sally never let a large breathing room for the beast as she was closely on his tail, leaping on the light posts.

"Hurmph…show off." Sonic snorted.

The monster sprung over to the other end again when Sally almost caught it. This time, Sally let her fall and weight pushes the post back a bit, and let it catapult her across the yard. After the creature re shaped itself on the post, its green eyes caught the sight of a flying squirrel hammering a heel towards its head. The monster barely dived out the way before Sally's boot smashed open the light post it stood on. The monster splashed on the floor, like in a pool, and rose itself back to its shape.

"Yo, Bright eyes!"

BLAM! Like bullet, the hedgehog Sonic Spin the beast's head. Half of its body was split in half, vertically, but it tilted back, as of dying, indicating that the monster gave it all it had.

Sonic touched the floor from his dash, stood up, humbly, and gave a V-sign to the cops as the monster splashed to the floor.

**(SA-Sonic Heroes, _Victory theme_)**

Sonic turned towards the puddle and rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Now for the victory phrase… 'Heh, nice try wet-lobe!'"

**(End theme)**

Another job done and done he did well as Sonic wiped his hands. "Well...that was easy."

"I didn't think it was easy." his emerald eyes focused on the girl who had a grim look aiming straight at him.

"Well maybe this was out of your league, grim-face, but thanks for the help. Next time, however, leave the monster slaying to the hedgehog." And he flashed a devilish grin.

"Help...? You're the one who butted in. Though I'm a bit grateful, but your attitude, I'm not grateful for."

Shrugging, Sonic smirked. "Sheesh, what are ya; 46 going on 16 or something?"

"scoff...you think you're so slick, huh? Well...what the...?"

Sonic wondered what she was fretting about. But after he followed her eyes, he found the puddle of that creature slivering towards a storm drain. _If water is one thing, it's water that goes like worm. _"Yo, where you think you're going, Drippy?"

Sonic and Sally quickly chased after the living puddle, but even Sonic's superb speed wasn't enough to stop it from entering the drain.

"Dang...you better run...hey, lady; was that a buddy of yours?"

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head. "I have no idea what that was and I do have a name; Sally Acorn."

Sonic snickered. "Sally...? You look like a Nicole."

"Nicole's my computer." she retorted, pulling out her mini laptop.

"Then maybe you should trade names."

"scoff...you know, Mr., I have one piece of a mind to-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Before he knew it, Sonic was surrounded by the Station Square cops, shaking his hands and all and saying many forms of gratitude. Sonic grinned, uneasily, abhorring be crowded around like this. The indigo hedgehog convinced the cops that he had places to go, and he dug out of the crowd and used his sonic speed to leap over the packs of police cars and land out of the City Hall area.

_Sheesh…I like being phrased and all, but not all crunched up like that. Well, no time to hang around; gotta find Tails and-_

"Hold on!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, asking the gods if he had enough punishment. With skill and grace, Sally hopped on the cars like a frog, landing near the hedgehog that was a yard away from the scene.

"Oh what now, lady…? I thought you want me ta be off your dust-sweeper tail."

Sally scrunched her face. "As much as I like that idea, I just wanna know something."

"What?"

"Uh...do you know someone by the name of...?"

"SONIC!!"

What…more grateful hounds? Well he can't be rude to some people who only wanted to thank him, but if he had a nickel for every thanks he got…well you get the idea. Anywise, Sonic turned around, surprised out of his wits that some cat woman lowered down on the street like magic.

"The heck…?"

The black cat smiled. "Hello, Sally…nicely done on that water freak."

Sally smiled, gently. "Thanks, Ebony…uh, I'm sure that you know who THIS is." She asked, scowling at Sonic. The hedgehog answered back with an annoyed grin.

"Sonic…!" Sonic then noticed another figure next to the magic lady. It was a Mobian pig with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a tool belt. "Hey…uh…I'm not sure if you remember me, but we used to hang out back at South Island."

How could he remember any one? Unless they make a memorable moment with him, like Knuckles, the Chaotix, Tiara, and Amy, he can't remember everybody. But…this pig does seem a bit familiar.

"Uh…Porker Lewis…Remember that name?" the pig asked.

Porker…? Yeah that name does sound quite familiar…hold on…now he remembers! He knew a Porker Lewis back in his early days when he started his career in South Island. He along with some other critters was just prisoners for Eggman's Egg Prisons and Badniks. Not only that…THIS guy was the one who built the bi-plane called the Tornado for Sonic as a thank you.

"No way…! Porker?!" feeling joyful adrenaline pumping in his veins, Sonic walked up to him and gave him an unexpected hand shake, followed by one of those bump hugs. "Aw man, it's been a freakin long time! What're you doing here? I thought you hang back at the island?"

The pig was relieved that he wasn't forgotten. "Well, I'm sure you remember that I'm an engineer…well, things weren't going well in South Island; so I decided to make my making here. Oh, Johnny Lightfoot is here as well, since we're roommates."

"Oh, ya mean ol big-foot? Heh, tell ya, dude, it's a small world…"

…As if he forgotten about Sally and the Freedom Fighters, Sonic walked off with his old friend to catch up on old times. Sally opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but the words faded from her mind, allowing her to let Sonic walk off.

"Not as if I care." She motioned towards her team. "Come on…let's go home."

"Aw, but whut about the movie, Sally-girl…? Ah did not wait for months to see that cute bum in the tight spider outfit just ta be ruined by a watery catfish!"

"Sorry, Bunnie, but with our Freedom Zoot on City Hall property, we'll have to post pone it."

"Aww…"

And the gang walked off towards the police scene. But neither any of their senses were able to pick up a sight, wiff, or sound of a sinister figure lurking high above on a hover pod.

"You know nothing, fools…but it won't matter either way. Soon, all will be crushed by the mighty power of Chaos- The God of Destruction! Hahahahahahah!!" And the Eggman flew off into the moon; flying off to prepare his latest scheme.

* * *

End of part 1…….

Well, that's the first chapter of the remake of this SA adaptation fic. Again, this is a total remix of my old story because it sucks. This time, as you seen, it's added with Sonic X and Stc characters, which I hope I can successfully fit them in this story.


	2. Windy Valley! Echidna on the run!

You know, sometimes I should do theme-song-scenes like Seth Turtle does in most of his fics. But Nah. Anywise, first I do not own any characters related to Sega, Archie, or Fleetway.

Second, due to disagreements from some of my reviewers, the chances of Evil Super Sonic's appearance are slim. So _for now_ his appearance won't be made.

And also, if any of you would like to see some Stc scans, go to knuckleschaotix dot info. And for those wanting new issues but never heard about it, go to _Sonic the Comic Online_ where fan artiest are continuing the continuation.

Oh yeah, a special thanks goes to Ninetalesuk for helping me with the Fleetway junk.

* * *

**--Sonic: The Reign of Chaos--**

* * *

I'm Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog. Man, it's been almost a year since I seen my little buddy, Tails. Last time we hung around was at the fighting tournament, and I went out after Dr. Eggman to protect the Six Rings of Order and the Chaos Emeralds in Flicky Island. But now that the emeralds went to the final frontier, that gave me a chance to catch up with my two-tailed friend. But when I arrived to a place called Station Square, the city already gave me a welcome party, thanks to Nack and some of his weasel friends.

But it seems like I'm not the only hero in these here parts. Hero number 1 happens to be some wacky racer who thought...snicker...he can beat in his formula 1 racecar. HA...Hero number 2 was some rookie scouts led by a fine-looking but annoying squirrel-girl trying to fight some water monster. Nice try, Acorn-breath, but it's the thought that counts.

I didn't find Tails, but I did run into an old friend of mine, which I'm now hanging out at his friend's place for the night. Tomorrow it'll be nothing but adventurous fun...as soon as I find that two-tailed Pixel-brain.

* * *

**Station Square/ Ebony's coffee house- 11:21 PM**

It's been hours since the battle with the watery monster, but Sonic the Hedgehog managed to take a break at a coffee house owned by a friend of his old friend. Porker 'Picky' Lewis, a friend way back when at South Island, who helped the speed demon a couple of times in the fight against Robotnik...er, in making Eggman's life a pain in his egg. Porker also was the one who built the Tornado, which is in the hands of Tails right now.

Right now, Sonic was catching up on old times with his amigo. He hasn't seen him since the racing tournaments.

A clad poodle woman with white hair covering her eyes came up, picking up Sonic's glass. "More strawberry smoothie, Mr. Hedgehog...?"

"Nah, I'm cool...burrrrp!"

Porker reeled back from the table, acting like Sonic's burp was as powerful as the Big Bad Wolf's breath. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Sonic."

"You know it, Porky." Sonic responded, lying back on his chair. "So what was up back in South Island, Pork? I haven't been there since the fighting tournament."

"Nothing much...the island had some job troubles, and it was going up President Freedom's head. So me and Johnny moved here."

"That beach ball is still running up there? Man, I thought he would've been voted out, especially with that daughter of his, Sera. shudder."

Speaking of South Island, Sonic shuddered at the memory of the girl named Sera Freedom, the daughter of the president. He had some run-ins with that crazy girl who's a total spoiled brat. Last time he seen her was waaaay back when he first traded blows with Eggman. She was used as a trade hostage for the six Chaos Emeralds Sonic had.

"So, Sonic, you say you're looking for Tails, huh?" asked Porker. "Well his workshop is in the Mystic Ruins, but the trains to there closed, and it's late."

"Yeah I know." the hedgehog calmly took a sip of his smoothie. "Hey, uh...Ebony, you say I can stay here for the night, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well I'm about ready to hit the hey...Uh can you make a rain check on the bed and-?"

"I'll gather the hemlock for you to sleep on the roof, Mr. Hedgehog." responded the poodle, as she slowly head towards the back door.

Sonic's numb eyes felt difficult to blink. "Buh...buh...but how did she knew?"

A calm smile played on Ebony. "Oh yes...Pajamas can see into the future."

Knowing such facts brought dread down the azure rodent's spine. But... "Say...you think that she could-?"

"No." the poodle answered.

"But I was-"

"No, I'm not a free lottery ticket for unlimited chill dogs."

"Nuts!"

* * *

**Station Square skies- 9:47 AM**

The sun had just began rising above the land border of the east, shining upon the city in this glorious morning. Not a man-made flying machine was seen in the blue skies, but the birds created by the unknown himself...except for a gray steeled bi-plane soaring below the clouds.

The engines hum while a propeller spinning in the nose of a plane, a young orange fox steadily drives this uncolored bi-plane high across the city with peaceful travel.

"Everything seems to be working great, so far. Now all I need to do is kick it into the next form." With a hesitant animation, the fox motioned his gloved hand on a handle and pulled it back. "Tornado transfor-!"

But then the engines choked.

"Uh-oh...that doesn't sound good!"

* * *

"Zzzz...I'll take thirty chili dogs to go, please...a big slushie...and fries...lots of zzzzzz...zzzzz..."

On top of a small brick building, the blue blur laid asleep on a rocking hemlock that was tied between laundry poles. From the peaceful dream the hedgehog undergo, it would seem that nothing will wake him from his slumber.

"Breakfast!"

Except that.

"Breakfast...?!" Instantly, Sonic sprung out of the hemlock. "Ooo yeah, the secret word...! What do you got?"

"Egg-muffins and coffee," The short woman, Pajamas, gave the tray of the meal to Sonic's hands.

"Great, I could use a little pick-me-up."

"_Aaaaahhhhh--!!"_

That sound...that voice...he knows that little-kid voice from anywhere. His ears led his eyes towards the sky where he witnessed a plane twirling across the city in smoke.

"What...Tails...?" Wasting no time, Sonic gobbled the egg-muffin in one gulp and drunk the whole mug of coffee, despite how hot it was down his throat. "Sorry, Miss; duty calls,"

The hedgehog left a sonic boom on that rooftop as he jetted over the buildings after the out-of-control plane.

* * *

**Background theme (SA, _Azure Blue World for Emerald Coast_) **

"Come on...pull up! Pull up!" the fox cried, pulling the control stick far back as he can. "The steering mechanism must be busted. I can't pull up! Forget it; abandon...!" the boy desperately pushed the eject button like crazy, but nothing happened.

"...ship?"

* * *

A streak of blue lightening zipped on sides and rooftops of the buildings with the speed of an eye-blink. Sonic ricochet the buildings like a pinball, till he tread around a tall building near a beach, which is a hotel. Facing the beach, Sonic launched towards the sand and making the sand rise up from his land and scaring the folks nearby.

"Pardon, people...! Crazy hedgehog to the rescue, coming through," and blasted across the beach line after the plane.

* * *

_Okay, if I remember, I was testing out a prototype of a new plane that I built with the help of Chuck Thorndyke, and just before I was suppose to meet up with Sonic, I'm falling to my doom in my own plane. Now what...? _

"Oh of course...silly me, I'll just fly out of this plane."

Yes, it would seem that Miles Tails Prower forgotten about his twin tails that enables him to fly like a helicopter. Surely his trusty tails, which never let him down, will get him out of this mess...yes it will...

...Just as soon as he can pry out the jammed seatbelts.

"Double uh-ho!"

* * *

With his incredible speed, Sonic was still on the tail of the smoking plane high above as his feet took him across a long bridge.

"I wake up and force some freakin hot coffee down my throat, which is still burning as we speak, all because of Tails' stupid inventions that is dragging him to great oblivion. Man, Pixel-brain, what am I gonna do with you?"

Suddenly, Sonic felt violent vibrations below his running feet. Not only was that, the waves of the sea getting loud and rougher. This calls for an investigation as Sonic craned his head over his shoulder...

"Holy-May-hoarse...!!"

...and saw a large whale jumping across the sea with heavy power and smashing the bridge after the hog.

"What did I do to you, Shamo?" Forget about talking to a sea mammal that is impossible to understand... "Keep moving, keep moving...!" Sonic anxiety chanted to himself as he ran for dear life.

* * *

"Come on...let me go!" Tails cried as he pulled the belt to free himself.

The plane was losing altitude, Tails was getting a headache from all this twirls and spins, and it was only a matter of time until the plane will make a fierce crash that'll prevent him from seeing the day. And how do you like that...? The plane is heading straight for the face of a large rock on some island.

"Is this the end...? Is how I'll leave this world...? Sonic..."

BOOM!! With a smokiest blaze, the bi-plane exploded by the rock...and it would seem that poor Tails was not lucky to live...well so long Tails, we love ya so...

...oh wait...up there in the sky...it's not a bird nor it's not a blackbird...its Sonic the Hedgehog with the frightened fox in his arms. Yes it turns out the plane never touched the rock. Ol Sonikku used his powerful Sonic Spin to break his old buddy out of the aircraft.

"Heh...nice piloting skills, Pixel-brain,"

That voice...that incredibly familiar voice... Tails sprout his bright blue eyes open, knowing that he was safe, and knowing full well that Sonic saved his life once again.

"SONIC!!" the orange fox gave him an intense bear-hug that crushed Sonic's poor bones.

"Grk...Tails...I still...need to land...!"

SPLUSH!! Luckily the body of water is what the unbreakable duo landed in...too bad Sonic can't swim.

* * *

**Background theme (SA, _Big fishes at Emerald Coast_) **

"kaff...kaff, kaff...!!" Sonic's been coughing out the nasty salt water for two minutes straight. Why, he practically spat out a fish from his throat. Even thought he was lucky that Tails swam him out, his temper was boiling for being caught in the water. "kaff...jeez, Tails! You nearly broke my bones so badly...I wouldn't be able to survive that freakin water!"

The fox twisted the water out of his twin tails. "You can't even swim, Sonic. I wish you bothered to learn how."

"Right...after when I give up adventuring and...settle down! shudder!"

Tails rolled his eyes, knowing that meant, in short: Never. "Sorry, Sonic, but it's just good to see you again after such a long time. How long has it been...uh...six months?"

"Seven, Tails..." Sonic stood on his sneakers, dusting off the muddy sand.

"Sonic...I just realized...did you get contacts?"

"Huh...? Oh, no...I don't know how I got green eyes. It must have been because of being around the Chaos Emeralds a lot."

"Hmm...We'll have to look that up later."

"Okay but what was up with that plane, anywise? Even you're too good of a pilot to just burn out like that! Don't tell me you didn't feed oil into that rust bucket."

"Maybe, but it's just that I've been testing a prototype for a new plane, and from the looks of it, it needs a few kinks to work out."

"A few...?" knitting his brows with a confused expression, Sonic gazed at the flaming wreckage of the plane. "Colossal is more like it."

"Oh no!" Tails hurried over to the bon-fire, for some reason that the hedgehog couldn't solve. Using his tails, the fox blew a sandstorm over the fire, putting out the inferno. "Whew...I hope it didn't get crushed or burned to a crisp."

Sonic, as he narrowed his eyes from the flying sand, calmly approached his friend who was cautiously digging through the rubble. He couldn't understand why Tails was building another plane. Maybe...well, Sonic knows that Tails loves his plane so much, but he couldn't fly it without Sonic's permission. Maybe he just wants a plane of his own.

"You know, Tails...if ya did fix my plane, the Tornado, you could always borrow it."

"Thanks for the offer, Sonic, but if I could get this prototype to work, it'll run circles around yours." Tails still continued on in his search.

A sinister smile crawled on the hedgehog's lips. "Is that a challenge...? Well what's so special about this model?"

The fox still investigated through the wreckage. "Well...after I fixed the Tornado, I've been working on a new version that'll have extra abilities. Of course, I've been getting some help from different inventors of the city, and the latest who helped me was a guy named Chuck."

Tails didn't notice, but Sonic looked like his throat was caught in something. "Uh...Chuck you say...?"

"Yeah...you know him? Old human with gray hair...almost looks like that guy from Back to the Future,"

A large amount of breath escaped from Sonic's mouth. "whew...oh...uh, never met him...uh...whacha looking for, buddy?"

"Here it is!" Tails hopped off the burnt rubble and approached Sonic with something he kept hidden behind his tails. "I was looking for my newest power supply. Ta-da!"

(Insert Chaos Emerald melody.)

It was at that moment, after Tails moved his tails out of the way, when Sonic screamed and tumbled back like he seen a ghost surprising him. "Gah...gah-gah-gah-gah A CHAOS EMERALD?!"

Oh yeah, that yellow piece of rock was something to be afraid of. That, along with its six sisters caused a number of disasters, like the birth of Eggman, powering up the Death Egg, morphing into the fabled Super Emeralds, when they once neared the Master Emerald in the Hidden Palace, that transformed Sonic into the uncontrollable Hyper Sonic (By power, we mean.), causing madness in the Sonic R tournament, and creating trouble for the poor Flickies.

Yup, those emeralds were better off in space.

Tails flashed a proud smile. "Yep, this emerald just came from the sky near my home...and you know that even one can have unlimited power. It's perfect as a power source for my new plane. But I wonder why they're not in the Special Zone, like-"

"Tails, have you forgotten the trouble those things caused? They're a magnet for even Eggman, and last time I gathered them, they flew off into space, where they were better off in!"

In a childish manner, even though he is ten, Tails lowered his ears and pouted. "Awww, but Sonic, I wanna use this for my plane."

"Don't 'aww Sonic' me, Tails; you're too old for that crap! Game-plan, pal; we're gonna gather those emeralds before Eggman decides to lay out a lame scheme for those things...! Got it...?"

In defeat, Tails hung his head. "Oh okay..."

Soon, the hedgehog laid a gloved hand on his bud's head. "Come on, buck up! It's good to see ya again." with that, the dynamic duo head off through the sand trail that's surrounded by water. "We're gonna have such a blast, just like the old days, Pixel-Brain!"

And like a big brother to a little brother, he gave Tails a hard nuggee on the head.

**(Music fades.)**

* * *

**Station Square- 9:56 AM**

Still, morning has blanketed the proud city of Sapphire City, and it's no different in the district of Station Square. But as the speedy rodent chased after his old friend, trouble decided to make its havoc under the golden sun. Yes, even some criminals are dumb enough to cause their crime spree in broad daylight, but at least under a weary hour.

Today, another bank has been robbed, but not by Fang and his weasel thugs this time. No...it had to be white furry gorillas in leather jackets. Brainless they may look, but these banana brains were clever enough to use their gorilla agility and strength to climb on the buildings and use the rooftops for their escape, where the police will have difficulty reaching them.

Unless they get the copters on them, all will be lost for the depositors...or if the Freedom Fighters show up...like right now!

Stopping in their tracks, the Freedom Fighters rose above the side of the building on their spare Freedom Zoot. This one was all wiry around the back engine like the last one, but this version is shaped like a t-bone.

"Why is it that the bad guys just love to come out of their rock when we're eating at Ebony's place?" asked Rotor, munching on an egg muffin and keeping a hand (paw) on the steering stick.

Sally sighed on the back seat. "They just do... Well... let's round up some Zombie Brother varmints!"

Bunnie snapped towards the leader. "Hey, girl, nevah use stupid cowboy reference around mah presence! Ah hate cowboy talk!"

"You wear a cowboy hat."

"It's mah daddy's hat!" Bunnie whined.

"You're such a hypocrite, Bunnie." Sally muttered before she dived off the hovercraft.

Flipping for her feet to hit the floor first, Sally Acorn stood before the trio known as the Zombie Brothers. According to her judgment, they're nothing but a bunch of low-class thugs. They're brawny, yes, but like the stereotype muscle man, they're not really bright to do stuff like this on their own. Somebody's pulling their strings.

"Okay...we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Sally warned to the crooks. "The easy way is for you to turn around, go back down the street, return the money, and turn yourselves in. The hard way is-!"

Without warning, one of the brothers fired a laser gun at the squirrel. But Sally needed no warning as she gracefully ducked under the beam like doing a dance move.

"Why is it always the hard way?"

And the fight is on as Sally advanced by doing some cartwheel flips that helped her dodge the lasers. When she neared the armed guerrilla, she zipped to the side, losing herself from their eyes, and then surprised the crook by hammering her heel on his skull.

The cyber bunny's metallic feet smashed a hole on the roof from her land, and as she did, the two Zombie Brothers wasted no time to gang up on her.

"Ah know boys like y'all can't resist lil ol me, but please, one at ah time."

Like light, Bunnie's robotic arm caught one of the bro's fists in time, and she swung the gorilla right into the other with incredible strength.

Punches, laser shots, kicks...none could ever catch the agile squirrel while she performs flips and cartwheels around the Zombie Bro. When Sally leaped behind the crook, she dashed for him and swung her leg across his legs, making the big brute hit his head on the floor.

With a victorious smirk, Sally dusted off her hands ...er paws. "Maybe now you'll learn not to try the hard way on- GaahhCK!!" But she then felt something shocking her back, crippling her to her knees.

Bunnie caught wind of this and gasped at her friend's condition. "Sally-gi-AAACK!!" and she suffered the same fate.

Spider-like devices gripped on the girls' back, pouring out electric energy as painful as a taser. It was because of the deed of the laughing Zombie Bros. Despite feeling so numb and weak at the moment, Sally pulled the device off of her back and examined it. Nicole wasn't needed to figure out who this thing belong to.

_Sidewinder...I should've known. _

With the girls paralyzed at the moment, the Zombie Bros had their eyes set for their new ride to freedom...the Freedom Zoot.

As the gorillas climbed on the floating ship, Antoine was engulfed in a chill of fear. "Gaaah!! I am too young to be dead, monsieur! P-p-perhapz, as gentlemen such as yourself and moi, we can negotiate a mature and peaceful agreement on...not hurting me, svp?"

And like dealing with a fly, the gorilla swatted the coyote off the ship, as well as Rotor. The boys were lucky that the robotic muscled belle fought her numbness and pain to catch them.

"huff, huff Merci, Bunnie...Merci!"

However, the girl ignored the French's gratitude as her knitted eyes shot a bee line at the bros stealing their ride. "You little white rats better get off-!" But just when she began her pursuit, the pain from the shock came back, bringing her to her robotic knees. "Oh mah stars, mah back hurt like tha dickens. Owww..."

And so, the tree bros were settled in their new ride and waited for their get away, as soon as they figure out how to work the vehicle.

"Excuse me, is this the ferry to City Escape?" BAM!! From out of nowhere, a purple twister appeared between them and bashed the bros off the ship.

**Background theme (Sonic Heroes, _Team Chaotix_) **

Ending the spinning top, a purple lizard Mobian with green scales on his back, green sneakers with black toes and yellow socks, a tan chest, a curvy head with a horn on his forehead, the usual white gloves, and dark eyes has taken control of the ship.

"Is that one of them Chaotix?"

Sometimes Bunnie points out the obvious more than Sally does, but never the less, the squirrel ignored her irritation. "Yes Bunnie...and with him around, his buddies can't be too far behind."

Anger filled their heads like balloons as the Zombie Bros glared up at the lizard and aimed their laser guns at him.

"Hey, don't you know that guns are very dangerous and the main cause for daily deaths?"

Suddenly, something fast started to fly in circles around the gorillas while making annoying buzzing sounds and quibbling.

"Come on, come on, let's play tag! Let's play tag!" the bros blasted, swatted, headbutted the speedy target, but like any fly, it was difficult to even touch this bee. "Over here...no, over here...! Now I'm here!"

Suddenly, one of the bros felt a harsh sting on the back of his head. He growled as loud as any gorilla at the speedy bee.

"Ha, hah! You're it!"

The insect finally stopped for the sake of all of us, considering the observation that his specialty is to be annoying. This bee wore a pilot hat with goggles with his yellow striped antennas sticking up and red eyebrows framing his red eyes. He had red shoulders and a round shaped body with black and yellow stripes. He also has red and white hi-tops.

"Tee-hee...you guys are so slow!" the bee then stuck his tongue at them.

Not a smart move to crack on people who are bigger and stronger than you are. But it's only prudent unless you have quick and nimble moves to circle around their destructive moves.

Or have something even better...a big brutish dude of your own.

Blasting through an air vent (?!) a large light-green gator shot like a cannonball and laid his fists right on the gorillas' faces. This gator was the tallest of the bunch, which he was a foot taller than Rotor. He had red scales on his back, blue headphones connected to a walkman strapped on his brown belt, and plain blue sneakers.

"Aw right, dudes, now that I'm here, let's send these bros packin!"

As the Chaotix took control and started kicking butt, minus Espio since he's landing the Freedom Zoot, Sally and Bunnie couldn't help but feel left out.

"Now this all ain't fair!"

"I agree, Bunnie. I mean first some cocky speedy hog takes our thunder now these loonies are swiping our job."

"Well that...but...how come we never got a music theme of our own?" Sally looked at her like she was crazy as Bunnie shouted to the heavens. "What...we ain't good enough for y'all?"

_Ignore her...just ignore her._

* * *

BAM! With a good smack to the jaw, the croc threw the last Zombie Brother in the jail van. Right now, the police was hauling them in while nosy citizens watched from behind the police tape.

"That's the Zombie Bros, captured again, boys." the croc smirked to the cops. "Try to keep them locked up this time."

"Don't be a big mouth, Vector!" one of them said, heading for the van. "We'll keep them locked up."

It wasn't long for the Chaotix to knock the crooks to surrender, after the battle on the roofs was done with, but again the Freedom Fighters was forced into the background, this time by their rivals: the Chaotix.

The Chaotix are a group of freelance detectives, much like the Freedom Fighters. But Sally's group does more on-field work than Vector's team, and her team is better at detective work than they are. But looking for trouble paid well than just waiting for it.

"Sorry for crashing your party, ladies," Vector humbly said to the Freedom Fighters, making Antoine and Rotor growl. "But we've been tailing these morons for some time now. It seems that they were mysteriously hired by the Sidewinder."

Sally nodded with a grim look. She knew of Sidewinder well. An old business man who was an unknown kingpin to the authorities. "Yes, I figured that from the torture gadget they threw at us. I have a hunch that Fang and his weasels were also working for him. Perhaps that water monster too." It has to be. Sidewinder also had a skill with chemistry and magic, thanks to some cronies of his.

"I know about the weasels, but what water monster?"

"Uh...nothing," Sally lied, figuring that creature now had nothing to do with the crime wave, and she might have her own personal case, provided that she can deal with blue hedgehog.

Espio walked in towards the conversation. "It's the forth time this week. A defiant crime wave that can only be structured by that kingpin Sidewinder,"

"Wowie-diddly-dee, a big crime wave!" the bee said, flying over the three. "I wonder if it serves nachos."

Sally ignored that annoying bee. "Well then we'll just have to keep our eyes peeled since we don't have any proof of his involvement. You know the city is too trusting to him because of his successful corporation."

"Tell us something we don't know, lady." Vector said, turning away to walk off. "Call us the next time you ladies need some rescuing. Heh, heh..."

With that, Sally and Bunnie scowled at the trio. _Ugh...men,_

**(End song.)**

* * *

"You know, Vec, with a mouth like yours, it's no wonder you never score with the ladies."

The trio just traveled almost past a block away and already Espio and Vector were starting to get into a fight, the kind of moments that the little bee hates to get involved in.

"Heh, you don't know nothing, dude. Them girls are hot, I'll give them that, but they're too jumpy and stiff for my taste. Why, if I wanted to, I could've had those broads leaning up on my shoulders right now."

"Yeah...and then they'll kick you in the crouch."

The croc snapped his eyes towards the shorter reptile. "Sez you,"

"Yeah, sez me!" the purple lizard then stood in Vector's way. "Come on, Vec, we all know that when it comes to your charm, you receive a number of slaps and crouch-kicks in the Mobian record magazine."

Like a dinosaur, Vector snarled before Espio's cool look. "Is that what you think, huh? Well you dudes meet me back at the casino. By the time I get there, I'll have my arms griped by a hotie or two!"

And with that, Vector stormed away from his gang, with his personal cloud of anger and determination over his head.

With an amused grin, Espio shook his head. _Heh...our leader..._ But after his ears, which he doesn't have any, picked up the bee's buzzing; Espio just realized something; something that was really stupid by his doing. "H-h-h-hey wait a minute! You're not leaving me with Charmy are ya? Is it too late to say that you're the mac-daddy pimp?"

Either Vector distance was too far away to hear Espio, or he purposely left the lizard at his punishment.

"Oh great..."

Groaning, Espio slowly walked away as Charmy cheered on in the air. "Yippie-skipidly-do! We're gonna have so much fun, huh Espio? Huh, huh, huh, huh?"

"Charmy...don't take this personally when I kindly ask you to SHUT UP!!"

* * *

"'And then they'll kick you in the crouch,' he says. 'When it comes to your charm, you receive a number of slaps and crouch-kicks in the Mobian record magazine.' he says."

At least a block away, the croc grumpily marched through the street, angered and determined to prove to Espio that he has what it takes to win a date. That purple chameleon always mocks his charm for the ladies; that's all they argue about...that and Vector's leadership skills. There were times that the croc wished for their old friend, Mighty the Armadillo, to return to the gang; he and Espio always 'got along'. But that would be difficult because the muscled rat was on a training trip with an old friend in who knows where.

But enough of weeping for an old amigo; it was time to scoop what this street held for the laid back croc.

"Hmm..."

Hark...the croc spotted a pair of luscious ladies; one human and one was a cat about two feet shorter than her. "Nah...Without a partner for the other, it's a no-go."

Vector continued his search, scanning every corner of the street. He found a raccoon Mobian, a very pale and plain girl wearing only a worn red shirt, and black jeans. _Yeesh...too homely..._

Next he found a woodchuck girl with a blonde ponytail wrapped with a pink bow, and black vest over a white t-shirt, and she had large glasses. This girl was sitting near a table by some café, reading a book. On the table, Vector could see a pile of college books. ..._Too brainy..._

Finally, his eyes shot deadly at another target. This one was a green lizard with all the right looks; Red hair long hair, a tight gray short-skirt dress, and all the good curves. _New target acquired! Boo-yah! _

In a flash, Vector suavely leaned on the hot dog cart, next to the girl. "Yo, yo...whatcha doing, babe?"

The female lizard narrowed her eyes as she paid for a soda. "Uh...studying to become a mercenary?"

"How about taking a trip to Casinopolis with yours' truly? I'll make sure your time of your life is well...spent."

Moments later, Vector trailed down the street, nursing his bruised cheek. "Man, forget her. Shorty doesn't know a good time when she sees one."

With that move a failure, Vector continued on the urban road to search any suitable targets. Going down the street, he sees a couple of girls, but all them seems either ugly or hot but not to his standards.

But wait...what do his babe-radar eyes detect for him this time? Why it's a girl with long red hair, sitting on a bus stop bench...and judging by her posture, she looks rather lonely.

"Just sit there, sweet-thang, cause Vector is gonna make ya a loner no more."

Strutting with a macho semblance, are licking back his non-existent hair, Vector approached the girl from behind and suavely leaned closer to her.

"Whuzzup, cutie...? Yur looking a little lonely, girly-girl."

"What the heck you CALL ME?!" she growled with, chillingly, a **manly** voice.

POW!!

And Vector flew off the bench and rolled back on his trail. The pain on his snout...was unbearable. How can anyone handle such a...? Hold on...that punch...he suffered a hit like that before.

"Vector...?"

Responding to that voice, Vector looked up and found a familiar, male figure. He had long red dreads, mean purple eyes, a white mark going around his neck like a necklace, large hand under mitten, with twin claws from his knuckles, and red and yellow sneakers with green socks and steel tops.

The red Mobian looked down at the croc with a disgusted and frightened look. "What in the heck were you trying to do?"

It must be a small world, because standing before him was Vector's old friend and former boss. "Knuckles...?" However, his mind was clear enough to realize what he did, and it brought a disgusted/frightened look down his face. "OH MY GOD, I HIT ON A GUY!?"

With that, Vector dashed to the nearest garbage can, and threw up his breakfast.

_Stupid croc...he hasn't changed._

* * *

"Could you believe that? Ugh, such a man's world we live in. First that arrogant hedgehog, and now those pigs are treating us like we're helpless girls,"

Back at the Station Square skies, the Freedom Fighters continued their air patrol on the Freedom Zoot. Sally, on the other hand, had her focus set on her anger towards recent events.

"Now, Sally-girl, don't let them boys get to ya. You can't blame them for being immature guys."

"Yes I can."

"Okay, point there, but come on; ya can't let them make you think stuff like that. We all know yur not."

A deep sigh was made. "You're right Bunnie. I guess it was foolish of me-"

Suddenly, an alarm was sounded, like an arcade siren.

"What in tha who-ha's is that?" shouted Bunnie as she pulled her ears down on her skull. "Since when y'all plug in that stupid alarm, Rotor,"

The purple walrus frantically pressed buttons on the mid computer. "I've installed an energy reader a while ago, and I guess I forgotten to switch the alarm detector to a calm one."

"Ya think?"

Sally too held her ears. "Why the upgrade,"

"Nothing much...I just thought it be handy to be equipped with these sensors in case of matter calling for one. And it seems that the radar detected two energy sources of the same readings. One seems to be on a train heading for the Mystic Ruins, and the other is on Windy Valley."

Finally, the loud alarm stopped.

"Oh...merci...I thought my ears would bleed!"

Sally studied the screen. She was very curious on what those energy readings are, and how is one on a train. But from the strong readings they gave out...her heart raced. _Could it be...?_ "It's a good thing you installed this program, because this seems very suspicious."

Rotor grinned, gripping the steering wheel. "What're your orders, captain?"

Sally smiled with determination. "Follow them."

* * *

**Mystic Ruins- 10:45 AM**

"Wow, Sonic...those sounded like quite an adventure."

"Heh, that's what my life is all about, bro."

The Mystic Ruins; a lush land filled with ancient civilized ruins that holds great mystery. Here, is where Sonic and Tails made their stop from the rapid train, against Sonic's discord to even use the train. The inseparable duo climbed the ancient stairs up a mountain where it leads to a little yellow house that seems to be hydro-powered on a well.

"So Tails, while we go to your new workshop, tell me...made any other friends?"

From this, Tails beamed. He made more than just friends, and with this one he hopes that he can introduce her to Sonic and that they can get along and they he can hang around with both of them. "Yeah! Lots of them! While you were away, I-"

"HEY! Ya blue rat!"

Twitching his ears, Sonic angrily snapped his head, left and right to find the jerk who said that. Then a childish and annoying laugh was heard before him, which Sonic then discovered it to be a floating black imp with a little jet pack, and a green bag.

"Watch the name calling, imp-boy! Who are you?"

Hanging on the air, the imp bowed. "The name is Bokkun, Dr. Robotnik's new messenger...and I have come to bring a message from the doctor."

Great...Sonic would've guessed that Eggman would start up another lame scheme, especially when a Chaos Emerald shows up.

Bokkun fished out a yellow TV from his bag and turned it on to reveal the ugly face of Eggman. The screen zoomed out, giving high relief for the rodent, and revealed a full model of Robotnik's new duds. It looks like Eggman finally got rid of that ridicules Mickey Mouse jumpsuit that made him too cartoony. Eggman looks like a commander/pilot with that red uniform with gold buckles on the chest, black spandex with steel lined boots, and goggles over his bald head.

**Background theme (SA2, _E.G.G.M.A.N, instrumental version._) **

"**_Bwahahaha!! If it isn't my good friend, Sonic the Hedgehog ... I see that you made it to the great metropolis: Sapphire City."_**

"Yeah, big deal, Dr. Eggman!"

"**_Silence...!! Must I remind you that I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius of the world?"_**

Sonic shrugged like dealing with somebody not worth worrying about. "No...but if you don't like it, how about Dr. Egg-belly? It rolls on the tongue quite-!"

"**_ENOUGH!!"_**

Tails stepped up from the stairs, positioning near Sonic. "What do you want? You seeing us always mean you're up to no good!"

"**_Hahaha...isn't it obvious, Prower? I've come for what you hold, as well as the rest of its sisters." _**

Tails bugged at the emerald in his hands and hid it behind him. "There's no way you're getting this!"

"**_I figured you decided the hard way! Very well...prepare yourselves!"_** and the doc signed off.

"Uh-oh...now you clods done it." Bokkun gave the TV to Sonic, who took it unintentionally, and rocketed away. "SEE YA!!"

"pfft...never thought Eggman hired a weirdo since Nack...or maybe that sucker is a ro-"

BOOM!!

A burnt piece of the TV was all was left off it, and Sonic was all burned black. "Grrr...But I have a feeling that little punk is gonna drive me insane!!"

Suddenly, from the edge of the cliff they stood on, something huge and treacherous has arisen from the deep blue. Sonic and Tails' blue and green eyes gaze at a large air jet which was attached to Robotnik's familiar Egg-Pod that he travels around in. That oval shaped ship has now been equipped with large rocket thrusters on its sides that look like wasp abdomen.

"This is it...?" Sonic asked, expecting more. "You get me all worked up just to bring rockets strapped in your floating toy boat? Forget this...it's not worth my time."

"I believe it is, Sonic... if you value that emerald!"

Sonic shrugged, with no care to this danger. "Fine, if you wanna rumble, _once again_, it's your funeral." With that, Sonic twist towards the flying warship, instantly ignited with a flame of soul. "Let's dance!"

And Sonic dashes for action.

* * *

**Boss Target**: Egg Hornet/Dr. Eggman

**Boss Level**: Mystic Ruins Mountain.

**Primary Character: **Sonic the Hedgehog

**Ally: **Miles 'Tails' Prower

**Level Music: **SA2, _E.G.G.M.A.N._

* * *

"Hahah! Here comes my wrath, hedgehog! All systems, full power,"

And the battle is on with the fabled power rings placed in random rows. Robotnik ducked in his cockpit, protected by a wind shield before circling the Egg Hornet back.

"What's wrong, Eggman? Chickening out already? Guess that's what you took after your mother, huh?"

Tails growled at Sonic's cockiness. "Sonic, he's only backing up for more fighting room."

"Gee, that thought never came to mind, Pixel-brain!"

The ship came back over the cliff and launched a number of flying missiles that burst holes on the earthy ground, but not the hedgehog as he made blurry maneuvers around the shots and explosions while collecting the magic rings for protection.

"You're seriously boring my day, Eggman. I mean, nothing you give me is much of a challenge."

"Oh...REALLY...?! Well..." Suddenly, drills sprout from the nose of the rockets and generated rainbow auras around them. "How about THIS...?!"

Like a heavy comet, the Egg Hornet dived at the waiting hedgehog with the drills just itching to rip some flesh apart. But Sonic intentionally stood there, waiting for his foe while checking his imaginary watch.

"I'm wai!"

KRASH!! The Egg Hornet smashed through the ground, drilling the spot Sonic _once_ stood, which the hedgehog was now a few feet away from crater, still tapping his feet.

"...ting!"

Growling under his teeth, Robotnik try to force the Egg Hornet to pull up, but it was stuck in the ground. "CURSES!!"

BAM!! A powerful Sonic Spin was able to pummel the ship out of the hole and deliver some hefty damage as well.

Sonic landed, perfectly on the ground, laughing at the poor doc afterwards. "Hahaha...this is THE lamest hedgehog-hunting toy you've cooked up yet. Come on, even the ol swinging ball of doom was a killer...sigh them's were the good ol days." (A/N: Sonic 1...where the legend started.)

"Sonic, Eggman's back in the air!" Tails cried, pointing out his warning that the Egg Hornet has arisen back to its element.

"Relax bro...just at least two more blows and Egg-belly's history!"

The Egg Hornet, once again, made a sharp u-turn as it reached for more fighting room on the air. However, Robotnik was in full fury from his vivid face, meaning that his game will be increased on difficulty level.

"Eat full fury of the mighty Robotnik, Sonic!"

The ship rapidly fired more missiles, but with extra rage and more numbers. Sonic carefully gazed at the falling bombs as he pointed a protective hand towards his flying buddy.

"Keep those rings warm, Tails, cause Eggman's turned up the heat!"

A heavy hail of bombs rapidly crashed on the floor, all around, blasting just about everywhere on the battlefield. Sonic, armed with his super speed, zipped around the explosions while Tails could barely fly around the shots.

Because of his dread, a blast nails Tails within the inferno burst, but thanks to the rings he gathered for himself, his body remains unharmed, but he was thrown out of the smoke, along with his rings scattered around.

Sonic saw his buddy in peril and zig-zagged around the blasts in record speed, scooping up his little friend, and continued to avoid the raging bombs.

"Blast...! Very well...prepare to eat cold death, Sonic!" and once again, Robotnik directed his drills straight at the spiny rodent.

"Here we go...!"

CLANG!! And the Egg Hornet crashed into the earth again, making a second crater. Using the force of the crash, Tails soared high above the machine with Sonic in tow.

"...again!"

Tails swung Sonic towards the Egg Hornet like tossing the garbage, and Sonic crashed into the face of the weapon with another Sonic Spin attack. Alarms in Robotnik's cockpit blazed loud with red lights painting all around.

**_Warning...Warning...! System capacity in turmoil. Egg Hornet functions off-line, probable._**

"DAMMIT!! That's it...NO MORE GAMES!!"

Yes...ol Robotnik had enough of cat and mouse, and this repeated strategy. The master of technology had a brilliant plot under his sleeve that only the most exceptional psyche of the world can ever plan within their cranium. The accursed blue hedgehog has forced him to bring forth his deadly move...and that move is...

"All missiles...FIRE!!"

The same move as before...

...yeah...

...brilliant...

"This again...?" Sonic asked, all disappointed, before giving out a good yawn, "Alright, I'll warm-up some more, but I'm in a hurry, Eggman." with that, Sonic charged for the dangerous dictator-wannabe.

With no fear of the igniting tools of destruction, Sonic jetted, while collecting rings, and made sharp turns around the missiles that chemicals and gasses, the explosions that blew deep holes on ol mother earth, the danger that could easily end Sonic's life.

And that's the way he LIKES it.

"Woo-HOOOOOO!!"

Robotnik gritted his teeth in fury and impulsiveness. _A little closer, you fool!_

Escaping the storm, Sonic used the speed he still revved up to make a mighty leap for Robotnik's flying machine and give him a good and final Sonic Spin. Before the he ever thought about engaging with his signature move, Sonic's green eyes spotted the drills on the machine spinning again.

_Oh this ol trick will be a laugh. _Shooting, in an aerial pursuit, Sonic began his Sonic Spin.

"GOT YOU!!" With such hard eagerness, Robotnik pressed a button on his control panel. Instead of charging for Sonic, the spinning drill glowed white.

BLAM!! The twin drills fired twin plasma beams forward, plowing through the flying hedgehog, and crushed him through the ground in a terra splash.

"YOSH!!" screeched the doctor in his Japanese-native tongue. "Ha haahhahahaha!! I finally got him!!"

Eagerly like an impatient and excited evil child, Robotnik leaned over the cockpit to wait for the smoke to clear down below. The results after the dust vanished, Sonic lying helplessly on the crater. But he looked very alive, especially after getting tackled by steel-crushing beams that could've ripped his body like paper. It was no surprise that the answer were the rings, which they were scattered around the hedgehog, but it was highly infuriating.

How he cursed those power rings; _Curse them!! _If it wasn't for those dreadful things, Sonic would've been dead a long time ago. He doesn't know where they just appear from, or why Sonic, or how, but the power rings are useless for evil beings like Robotnik. Every time he even grabs one, it instantly drains its power.

No matter, though. The Power Rings may grant Sonic temporally protection from harm, but not fully. The blast still knocked the wind out of the hedgehog, and now it was Robotnik's chance to shred the rodent with his drills and be rid of his nemesis once and-

"Leave him alone, Eggman!!"

Out of nowhere, Tails landed on Robotnik's machine and twirled like a twister while multiply slapping the doc with his twin tails.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-get-ow-ow-off-ow-my-ow-ow-ship-ow-ow-ow-ow!!" fighting the stinging pain of the slaps, Robotnik pressed a button which activated a small laser gun sprouting from the rear-view mirror and zapping the fox with electricity.

"GAAAAAHHH!!" quickly, Tails flew away from harm. "I'll get even, Eggman!!"

The villain wiped his hands for a pest zapped away. "Another fly rid-of... Now...for the big cockroach,"

Pressing a bunch of button, weapons of all genres, including the drills and cannons, were activated and ready to exterminate one pesky hedgehog.

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedge-HUH??"

There was the crater, but no Sonic.

"Where did that blasted hedgehog go?!"

"whistle...Hey, hey Eggman!"

That oh-so annoying voice was heard from above, but Robotnik didn't need careful calculations to know what'll happen next. Just as he figured, Sonic was coming at him like a comet, engaged in his signature move, the Sonic Spin.

"Oh...golly..."

BAM!! The face of the Egg Hornet blew from Sonic's impact. Eggman quickly ejected his Egg-Pod out of the Egg Hornet weapon before it burned off the cliff, towards the sea.

**(Play SA-Sonic Heroes victory theme.)**

Right to the forth wall, Sonic did a running pose, similar to Sonic Heroes, and made a V sign. "Heh...another egg-grinder bites the dust!"

**(End music)**

* * *

Like all of Robotnik's egg-pod weapons, the Egg Hornet was demolished, and Robotnik's Egg-Pod dropped to the dirt. The doc growled, knowing that his mission has failed, but as he tried to activate his craft, he felt like trying to start up a stubborn car.

"Too easy, huh Sonic?" asked Tails as he hurried towards his friend with the Chaos Emerald in his hands.

And as Robotnik detected the sight behind his shades, that was a mistake on Tails' part. "Ah HA!!"

With the speed of lightning, a metal claw snatched the yellow emerald from the kitsune's hands.

"OH NO!!" the duo cried.

With the metal arm reeled back inside the Egg-Pod, Robotnik held up the emerald in triumph. "Hahahaha! Fools! Did you really think I would pursuit you with such an effortless weapon? Imbeciles...! I've cleverly devised this ploy to bring you off guard so I can easily take the emerald out of your clumsy paws!"

"Or...you just got really lucky...and I prefer the latter...and give that emerald back!" with that, Sonic charged at the doctor in full speed, focused on preventing the dangerous gem held within evil grasps, determined to ever...

BAM!! A fierce force slammed the hedgehog away from the doc like he was a tennis ball. Lucky for Sonic that he had one ring in possession, but that ring quickly faded away with the zone that was already gone.

"Sonic...!" Tails quickly rushed to his hero's aid, pulling him up by his shoulders.

The hedgehog appeared to be unharmed, but his temper shown boiling. "Lucky shot...wherever that came from!"

His answer was spotted by the corner of his eye. A puddle of water crawled near the crazy doctor. Correction... A _familiar _puddle of water crawled near the crazy doctor.

_It can't be...!_

That puddle began to rise and take shape, into the same monster Sonic met last night at City Hall.

"No way! It's bright-eyes!"

Horrified of the monster, Tails looked at his pal. "You k-k-know this thing?"

"It's the monster I saw the other day!"

"M-M-MONSTER?!"

Sonic turned back to Robotnik who got his attention by laughing. "Hahahahaha!! Meet my new tool of destruction: **Chaos**!! A creature locked away in time, until I freed him. Now Sonic, watch his true ability...BEHOLD!!"

Robotnik tossed the emerald towards his monster, which Chaos just let it hit his body and sink in it. Suddenly, from the emerald, Chaos shined as bright as the sun and blinded Sonic and Tails. When the light faded, standing where Chaos was located was an improved version. It looked like him, but a lot bulky, and he even has a skeleton in his right arm where a Chaos Emerald was grafted in the hand.

"Whoa...major steroids there,"

Robotnik shot his fist to the air. "Hahahahahahah!! The tablets were true!! Whenever I feed Chaos with an emerald, his power grows. Sonic, when all seven emeralds are in possession, his true form will eradicate you and Sapphire City to a watery grave!"

Sonic and Tails growled, containing their shock.

"Upon its ruins will be a new, superior capital...a new Robotropolis!!"

Sonic didn't like that. The city that lies deep in the forbidden Land of Darkness...he hasn't been there for ages. That place was Eggman's main home, and the principal site for Eggman to build his machines. Last time Sonic went there was in his earliest career, just to rescue Sera, whom Eggman kidnapped for the Chaos Emeralds. He can imagine that city polluting the entire environment around here, just like in the Land of Darkness.

"Forget it, doc! One Robotropolis was bad enough, but we don't need another!"

"Humph...tough egg-rolls, Sonic, but my dream shall be fulfilled, whether you like it or not. Come, Chaos...the next emerald awaits us. Sayonara, Sonic!"

Finally using that headlight on that pod, it unleashed a blinding light, hiding all forces. When it faded, only Sonic and Tails was still there, and not Robotnik or Chaos,

"Hey..." Sonic muttered. "...the hero is not supposed to lose."

* * *

"Oh shoot!"

On the Freedom Zoot, as it was flying over a jungle, Sally leaned over between the front seats. "What happened...? The first signal just disappeared!"

"Yep...and that signal was just near Tails' workshop."

A loud gasp was sounded from Sally, like something dear was in the mist. _If something bad happened there, I just hope that Tails wasn't..._

"Ah, Sally...I've spotted our two-tailed friend. He iz with that foolish hedgehog," Antoine warned, looking through some binoculars.

"Huh...?" pulling out her computer, Nicole, she held it at her eye level while it revealed a hologram screen that zoomed in on its sight, clearly showing Sonic and Tails waving away some smoke. After that, Sally held her chest and exhaled. "Oh god, he's safe...Good."

"Should I park where they are, Sally?"

Gazing at the zoomed in picture, her eyes narrowed at Sonic._ I don't want to deal with that jerk...well...Tails looks...oh please forgive me, Miles. _"This may sound kind of heartless, but Tails seems safe with his friend. Whatever happened to that signal, I don't want it to happen to the second one. Head off to Windy Valley!"

"Aye aye...!" Pushing down a lever, the Freedom Zoot blasted off with more speed.

* * *

"Oh boy, Sonic...if that monster gets all the emeralds...I don't want to even think about what'll happen."

Sonic glared at where Robotnik vanished. "Well he won't Tails. We'll scour Mobius to find the emeralds first if we have to. Alright, bud, let's-!"

"Hey, look!" Sonic followed his friend's finger, spotting some kind of a cruddy hovership flying towards the jungle besides the waterfall mountain.

"Don't tell me that was more of Eggman's cronies!" He didn't get an answer, because Tails was busy flying after the ship.

"SALLY!! AUNT SALLY!!" he called, chasing after the ship and leaving Sonic behind...for once.

Okay...Sonic was now in the dark about this...since when did Tails had an aunt? Sonic always thought Tails has always been an orphan...unless this aunt was a long lost family member. Hmm...Well that seems good...he guess. Sonic figured that his absence allowed Tails to dig for his family roots and...

"HOLD UP...Aunt Sally?!"

It couldn't be...isn't this Sally the same annoying girl he met back at city hall? Come on, that name is practically common. And he prayed that he wouldn't have to see that girl ever again.

"Looks like my problems just hit the roof, big time." with that, Sonic jetted down the hill and chased after his friend.

* * *

**Station Square- 10:49 AM**

"So dude, besides that it's been a long time, what're you doing here? Don't tell me Mighty came back from his travels to guard the rock for you."

Meanwhile back in the city, Vector followed his old amigo, Knuckles the Echidna, as the red Mobian marched in his path without care to wait for anyone. Vector knows well that Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald that keeps his island floating in the skies. No one told him to, no one assigned him to do such an eternal job...but the echidna felt that it was his life mission.

"No...Something happened to the emerald."

"Figures... Then what happened? The emerald got stolen?"

"Worse...it was destroyed."

The crocs eyes blinked with slight surprise. "Huh...? How...?"

"I don't know...whatever the reason was for that thing to destroy the emerald-!"

"What thing?" Vector stepped before Knuckles' path. "If you stop being so enigmatic for a sec, you can explain what happened."

Growling, Knuckles hung his head. "It's embarrassing to even talk about it...but..."

(Flashback)

..._The night...clear and true over the ocean, nearly over the clouds. The sky's clouds rushes past a tranquil land filled with trees, mountains, and the usual country land pictured in everyone's definition for peace. _

_But the tranquility of this land had a reason why...which the reason that this land was an island...and island surrounded by water, it is not. This is no ordinary island for the common mind to comprehend, no...this majestic island, within the peaceful night, floated miles above the terra firma, above the deep sea, above from Earthly reach. _

_Its powers is fueled from the crystallize beauty that is the island's trademark entity...The Master Emerald. _

_Legend foretold that an ancient civilization once possessed the giant rock as a symbol of a holy power that guards them. The rest of the story is unknown to all, even to the one who guards it, but he knows that someday, his people will come back...some day..._

_The guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, last of the echidnas that were part of that ancient clan, his ancestors, treasured the giant gem since as far back as he can remembered. Since the day he saw the emerald, it was like fate was telling his mind, his soul, that he was destined to guard the Master Emerald with his life. He doesn't know why, but Knuckles just knows that it is his duty to guard the emerald, forever. _

_In the dark night, the lone echidna now rests on the steps of an ancient alter nearly is losing its shape by time. On top of this stone structure lies the very battery that keeps the island safe above the clouds; the Master Emerald. It shines bright like a light post, shining its green light. This gem once was kept in a temple called the Hidden Palace, but thanks to the evil Dr. Robotnik and his Death Egg, it was destroyed. But just as long as the emerald is kept on the island, the land will stay afloat. _

_This was another reason why Knuckles must guard it, to protect the island, and keep the emerald safe from evil hands. But right now, the echidna needs to rest after another restless day of eying the emerald._

_KRASH!!_

_It was that horrible sound that caused the red echidna to jump to his feet, fully awake. It sounded like something breaking like glass...but how could that be...? There was nothing around this wilderness that's glass or like it...except...the..._

"_No...!!" _

_Quickly, Knuckles raced up the stone stairs, with his heart beating fast of the horror his mind projected. _Please don't let it be...please don't let it be...

_Right at the top of the stairs, his face froze hard with shock, horror, and devastation; it was so much like his darkest nightmares; he couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be...it was just impossible and not foretold. _

_On the center of the shrine's base, were piles of shattered green shards. But they were standing right where the giant emerald used to be...unless these pieces...were that emerald..._

No...they can't be...they CAN'T!!

_His breath was so thick that his breathing was choking. His body shivered, his heart raced hard. It was shock...shame...guilt that ran the thought that he failed as a guardian. The emerald has been destroyed; all because he couldn't stay awake...he failed..._

_Through the foggy sight of shame and sadness, Knuckles detected something behind the shards. It was a tall creature with green eyes and something behind them that looked like a brain. He could be imagining things but the creature looked like it was made of water. _

"_You...!!" Knuckles growled, icily. His mission was clear. This...thing was what destroyed the emerald, destroyed the island's life essence to fly to heaven's safety...destroyed Knuckles' life. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" _

_The echidna launched for the monster, using all his power to bring vengeance for the Master Emerald. Never before has Knuckles felt such fury and anger. It was like this monster murdered someone dear to him. _

_His bolder-breaking fists rocketed through the creature's body, but not one blow harmed him. His fists just kept going through the monster. But this logic never flowed through Knuckles' mind. The dam of rage clouded anything that tried to warn the guardian. _

_The monster avoided the charging mammal by zipping back as streams of water, and every time Knuckles throws a punch, it always creates deep holes on the alter. Springing off the shrine, the water-beast perched on a ruined pillar outside. That is where Knuckles took aim as he fueled his anger with his dash, soaring off the shrine and..._

_SMASH!! The pillar exploded into pieces with the guardian tumbling to the grass. It would seem when Knuckles gained closer, the beast somehow countered hard, and when it did, Knuckles crashed hard on the floor, leaving his imprint under his fallen body. _

_His body felt so numb. He couldn't move it...and right at the worse time when that creature stood over him and just look down upon him._

_It had no sense of emotion, but Knuckles can just feel the beast laughing at him. His anger flowed through the roof, but he was so exhausted and injured to do anything. _

_With a mighty leap, the monster jumped off the island and disappeared into the thin-air. _

_Especially with his back pressed on the soil can Knuckles feel the island shaking, its cries for help. He knew what will happen. Because of the destruction of the Master Emerald, the island will lose its power, and fall straight into the planet's surface. _

_As he felt the vibration getting worse, his guilt was increasing, his pain. His life work, his duty...he failed it. The only thing he lived for was now gone, and the island was now paying the price. _

_He can feel his body rising up as the island started to fall. But his safety didn't matter to him now. The emerald was gone...his duty was gone...his life...gone...he has nothing to live for now. All he can do was parish with his island. _

_And so, Angel Island sunk through the clouds, with Knuckles letting himself be towards his doom._

l

l

_Green lights rose...many of them...circling around each other before Knuckles' eyes...they're gathering together...forming into one...into..._

..._a light engulfing the echidna...bringing him into nothing._

* * *

_**6:47 AM**_

_The golden sun...like the mighty gods, it easily arose from the mighty sea far away, or it seems like it. The giant orb began spreading its warm shiny rays throughout the planet Mobius, even a land floating on the sea, along side a larger land. _

_The rays spread over that land, waking up every living thing on that land; flowers, trees, grasses...and even Knuckles. _

"_Huh...?"_

_His head rose up, along with his back. He was amazed...surprised...he's alive...his island is alive. As he heard the roars of the waves, it seems his island is safely floating on the sea. However, as the echidna stood up and faced the shrine up the hill, the flow of guilt and sorrow rushed back. Everything seems so empty now...everything was gone...gone. Without the emerald, his days as a guardian are over. Why didn't he die? _

"_What do I do now?"_

_His eyes shot...that dream...the shards...quickly, Knuckles leaped through the hill and climbed on top of the mountain. Kneeling before the piles of shards, he scooped a handful of them. _

"_Yes...yes...I understand now."_

_The powers of the Master Emerald was so great, it's difficult to fully destroy it. If their shattered pieces are still heavenly kept in a graspable shape, and their power is still kept alive, they can still repaired. _

_A shaky smile crossed through his face. There was still hope...but...not all the pieces were here. He can still feel some of the Master Emerald missing from his sight. Now that his mission was clear, he can feel the calls of the shards all around him. Some are in Angel Island. A lot of them are in the outside world. And to his luck, the island parked next to a large continent._

_Well Knuckles was never comfortable with the public, but as long as the shards are need of rescue, neither evil, snow, rain, sea, or whatever will stop his quest. _

(End flashback)

"A water monster...?" Vector rubbed his chin. "You know...I did hear about some water monster, but I never seen it."

Knuckles snorted as his pace never slowed down. "I'll worry about that freak some other time. Right now I'm not going to rest until I gather all the emerald pieces."

With amusement, Vector smirked and shook his head. _Some things never changes._

* * *

**Windy Valley Zone- 11:36 AM**

"Mah stars; this here valley gets mighty blowing by the day."

The Freedom Fighters arrived at a valley of cliffs, clouds, and windmills hanging from the rocky walls; the Windy Valley Zone, named for it mighty winds and tornados. The girls were the only ones that dismounted the hovering ship while the boys stayed on.

"Call us when you're done. The Freedom Zoot can't take all this flying debris!" Rotor shouted from the wind.

"Can't ya fix up that flying junk, Rot?"

"I would, but I barely get time to do so, Bunnie...we'll see you later!"

With that, the girls waved the guys bye as they flew off. Now Sally and Bunnie gazed at their current obstacle that rocky pillars, feeble bridges, and strong gusts barricade their new path.

"Y'all ready, Sally-girl, for a zone-shootin adventure?"

Smiling, Sally nodded. "You bet...just like the old days!"

"_AUNT SALLY!!"_

Instantly, from that faint call, Sally twists her body around, just in time to catch a flying fox that threw himself into her arms and nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Tails...!" Sally giggled, hugging the child, like a mother would. "Oh...what are you...? I'm so glad you're safe!"

Happily, Tails squeezed harder, but his grip loosened. "Hey, you did see me! Why didn't you stop to say hi?"

Sally's face gave a solemn look at the fox. "Oh I'm sorry, Tails...but you seemed to be in good hands since you did told me all about..._him_ before."

"Sonic...? What, did you meet him, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked with a hopeful face of a child.

She would say yes, but she remembered that Tails always wanted for her to meet his best friend...well he never told her that, but it there, in his eyes. And from what she read from those sky blue eyes, he hoped that she and Sonic would get along in their introduction. How she hates to disappoint her nephew.

"_TAILS!!"_

Even though she just knew that voice last night, but from his manner, it was hard to forget that voice. _Oh just great..._

Skidding to a stop near the gang was Sonic, and already his feet was tapping as his green eyes glared at the fox. "Man, Pixel-Brain, way did cha leave me hanging like...?" His voice trailed off when he noticed the touching sight of Tails hugging the girl like a little baby. "...Okay, bro, answer-time; I thought you were an orphan...I mean...Aunt Sally...? Explain..."

Tails slowly dismounted off the girl and he sheepishly kept his eyes away from Sonic. "Well, actually...she's not my aunt."

"Say wha...?"

Groaning, Sally stepped up. "Isn't it obvious? He thinks of me like an aunt because...well we just bonded pretty well."

"Oh." Sonic crossed his arms keeping his eyes away. Sonic doesn't know whether to be happy for Tails or...something else.

Looking at the envied look on his face, Sally couldn't help but smirk. "You're not jealous...are you?"

"Wha...?" Sonic chirped off guard. "Uh...jealous...me...? Hah ha...silly girl...waste of my time to be, Acorn-breath. So what're you guys doing here?"

Deciding to ignore that insulting name, Sally answered. "We've detected a mass energy field here in Windy Valley...there was a second signal from your position with the same source that disappeared."

At the same time, Sonic and Tails gasped. "A Chaos Emerald...!"

"A WHAT...?!"

"Oh mah stars...!" Bunnie gasped, gingerly touching her lips. "Ya mean the legendary Chaos Emeralds? Them rainbow, shiny, seven jewels are...here?"

Sally's face failed to recover from their shocked look. _If they're here...then...that means...I can..._

Sonic snapped at the rabbit. "You better believe it, cow...uh..." His face froze at the...disturbing sight. As hot as Sonic judge her to be, he never got a full look of the girl. Her left arm...and her legs...were covered in robotics. He thought at first they were just some fancy dress. Shaking his head, Sonic caught himself before he caused some harm to the poor girl. "Oh...uh...sorry about that; that was rude ...uh..."

"Bunnie...and none taken." the girl rubbed her robot arm and kept it away from sight.

Sonic's fingers gripped into fists. This, with no doubt, has Eggman's name written all over it. How dare he do this to this sweet and cute looking girl? It must be Cybernik technology, which was improved in Eggman's Robotizicer. Thanks to a girl named Tekno, whom he forced, Eggman now has a type a metal that cannot be destroyed by Sonic; meaning the person fused in robotic armor is trapped inside forever.

"ahem..." Sally cut in between the two. "If what you said was true, then a Chaos Emerald must be here. But what about the one that disappeared from you guys?"

"Eggman is what happened." Sonic spat.

"Who...?" Wait...now she remembered from Tails' stories. "Oh you mean Dr. Robotnik."

Tails walked up to the gang. "If the signal disappeared, that means Eggman has stealth shields surrounding his Egg-Pod, hiding from radar senses."

"Plus, he was the creep who sent that water freak, Chaos, last night!" Sonic said.

Sally's eyes sprout wide and blinked. "So Robotnik unleashed that monster?" _Guess it wasn't Sidewinder._

With that, Sonic walked towards a bridge. "Yeah...and if he gets all the emeralds and feeds them to that thing, than kiss your butts goodbye. Come on, Tails!"

Sally blinked when she saw the two walking towards the bridge that connected to the far cliff. "Wait a minute, where are two going?"

Sonic glared at Sally as Tails neared the hog. "What does it look like? We're gonna snatch that emerald first. So I step back if I were you."

"Oh no, you don't!" Sally marched, righteously, towards the speedster. "Although I am afraid for Tails' safety, I'm aware that he's been through zones a lot. But you're not going any where without us. We got here first, and like I said before: I never leave until I finish the job!"

Through all the time, Sonic was busy tapping his feet to the ground. "Oh, you're done? Heh, man, I thought we had to listen to you blab till nightfall."

"Grrrr...!! I don't have time for this." Suddenly, Sonic's arm blocked Sally's way to the bridge.

"Good, neither do I. We'll handle this."

Sally was about to make an angry comeback, but as her lips grew to a sinister smile, a plan formed. "What's the matter, Sonic...you're not afraid of a little competition, are you?"

"Me...? You...? Competition...? Please...! I just don't want you to get hurt in these zones."

"scoff...I don't think soo...you're just afraid that poor weak little girls might out do you; Mr. World-Hero. The king of speed, the-"

"HA! In your dreams, Acorn-breath,"

"Oh really...? Let's see you prove it. First one to the emerald gets free bragging rights over the other."

Sonic held his breath, as if he was about to laugh. "Oh ha...! I take that back if I were you! You'll be eating those words faster than you can say almonds!"

"Not happening."

"You're bold, girl...stupid, but bold. Get ready to be choking dust," Sonic took a few steps towards the edge of the bridge. "But since I'm a generous guy, I'll let you girls get a head start."

Snorting, Sally walked closer to the bridge. "Oh you're such a gentleman, Sonic...five seconds."

"Yeah right...ten minutes."

"Ten seconds."

"Seven minutes."

"Twenty seconds!"

"Five in-a-half minutes!!"

Both Tails and Bunnie clocked their eyes left and right at their...uh... proficient business.

"One minute, and that's my final offer, hedgehog! I'll show you that it takes brains to beat you. Mr. Hero!!"

"Are you trying to make me laugh? HA...whoa, you succeeded on that. 'I'll show you that it takes brains to beat you.' snicker if that ain't a line from ol Eggman...? Please, I'll get that emerald faster than you can think up a digit, and that'll be under a millisecond! What do you say to that, Acorn-breath?"

"I SAY WE'RE ALREADY ON THE OTHER SIDE!!" before Sonic knew it, Sally and Bunnie took advantage of Sonic's big mouth and was across through the bridge. "SEE YA!! REMEMBER, ONE MINUTE!!"

How much did Sonic wanted to get her back for that, but he promised to stay for one minute. "YOU CHEATIN ACORN BREATH!!"

Tails flinched back...why does it feel that Sonic and Sally aren't hitting it off like he planned?

* * *

**Downtown Station Square/Underside Speed Highway- 11:09 AM**

...The town under the famous Speed Highway, which the road is famed for its high speed limit as crazy as the Russian speed laws. Downtown is where Station Square city hall is, and around there is yards and yards of metropolitan buildings. But such concerns is null for the leader of the Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile, and his former boss, Knuckles the Echidna, as they search for the pieces of the all powerful Master Emerald that is now tingling every of the echidna's senses and skin.

"So you sure that one of them pieces is this way, Knux-man?"

Grunting, Knuckles kept his violet eyes on the sidewalk, avoiding incoming and oncoming citizens. "Positive...I've been guarding the Master Emerald all my life, and I've developed a strong link to it. You should know that."

"Well my bad, dude...you're still not mad that we've...jetted out on ya years ago."

This finally brought his eyes towards the croc, but with a confused look. "No...? Why'd you bring that up?"

"Well you looked pissed enough to not even talk to me that much...if it's about letting some punks build a theme park on your island, then by all the Chaotix, we're sorry."

"Vector..." Knuckles sighed, nearly cracking a smile. "It was an honest mistake, and we've token care of that. At least with that special ring I found in some temple outside the island, I was able to help you guys through your freezing things Eggman put you through."

"Don't remind me...I never want to feel like a statue ever again, pal, and..."

Wait...what is this...? Emerald-senses...tingling! (A/N: snicker)

"...I mean...for having birds pee on you just...sucks...uh...you okay, dude?"

"An emeralds shard is nearby," like a metal detector, Knuckles craned his hand around, slowly, focusing the detection that only he can feel. "Up there...on that building!"

Before Vector could blurt out a word, Knuckles slammed himself against a wall (**Getcha minds outta that gutta!) **with his claws stabbed through the brick layer, and proceeded with the mountain climbing.

"Hey, what about me, dude?"

"Relax; this'll only take a second."

The echidna reached to the top of the building. As he stood up, Knuckles took a quick view of the street from this height. It's funny...Knuckles' been living in a paradise island with no source of technologic evidence, expect for the wreckage of Eggman's Launch Base, and the ruins of the amusement park. But other than those, Knuckles has been living in a jungle all his life. Being here makes him feel like Tarzan stuck in the big city.

"Eh whatever; back to my mission,"

The echidna investigated the rooftop...nothing but strange box machines that made some fan noises, a square pipe with a cage on the face that stuck out from the floor, and three tanks...whatever they're suppose to do. There was no sign of a shard, but his senses were driving him crazy.

"It's close...I can feel it."

His senses lead his eyes towards three tank-thingies behind him. It felt like that shell game, but with his mighty senses, Knuckles can easily tell that the shard is in the right one. But one can wonder one question..._How the heck did it get inside these things...? Oh well..._

Oblivious that something dark loomed behind him. **_Surrender, Mobian. You are under arrest. _**

* * *

**Zone Level: **Windy Valley

**Zone Mission: **Race Sally and Bunnie to the emerald

**Primary Character: **Sonic the Hedgehog

**Ally: **Miles Tails Prower

**Music: **SA, _The Air for Windy Valley_

* * *

"Man, can you believe it, Tails...? Someone believes that the speed demon is defeatible!"

"Um...yeah..."

"Hey, how come you never told me about an aunt in your letters?"

"Well...I guess I was a bit embarrassed."

"Peh...cute Tails...but we'll settle that after I show your _aunt _her place."

This doesn't seem what Tails pictured when he wanted his two best friends to meet. Both Sonic and Sally seem to be at each other's throats, and this emerald mission looks more like a competitive sport for domination. But Tails decide to leave at the later for now, for that they have a mission involving a Chaos Emerald, and racing Sally, even against Tails discord.

Sonic kept himself at a steady pace, which was perhaps around 80mps. Doing so allowed him to check the competition that was on another bridge, alternative to him and Tails racing on a narrow cliff. Yes Sally was quite a runner, but oh how he pity her, for she seems to be running to her fullest, which was slower than the speed Sonic is racing. Her cyborg friend, however, despite on how bad Sonic felt for her..._Damn that Eggman..._her feet was moving like she was skating (A/N: Just like a certain black hedgehog we all know and love.). Guess there's some advantages for being a Demi-Cybernik.

"This is gonna be the easiest thing I ever done, Tails...I feel kind of bad for the poor chick."

"SONIC, it's a-!!"

"Oh...sorry for dissing your aunt, bro, but...uh-oh, hold that thought!"

Suddenly, an oncoming snake monster, that Tails tried to point out, slivered through the air, between the racers, roaring like a mystic dragon. This magenta robot blew flames from each of its round body.

"Sonic, it looks like a new version of a Catakiller!"

"A what...? Tails, I've busted up so many of Eggman's toys it's hard to even keep track of them!"

On the left side, Sally and Bunnie made it out of the bridge before the flying robot torched the wooden overpass to ashes. Right now, the girls jetted across an earthy narrow trail surrounded by...nothing.

"Whoa, that there is one big badnik ah never seen, Sally-girl!"

"Yeah...which means Robotnik's not too far behind... Try to blast it out of the sky, Bunnie!"

"Sho-nuff, girl,"

After morphing her robot arm into a blaster, Bunnie fired rounds of pulse blasters, delivering a few hits on the serpent robot's body. The robot roared, making the girls conclude that it felt that attack, but without warning, the robot fired a number of small laser shots from its body. Bunnie increased her thrusters to jet past Sally and used her robot arm to deflect the shots and protect her friend.

"Keep back, Sally girl...this metal critter isn't respecting a girl's space!"

"Forget it, Bunnie...JUMP!!"

With a huge breath held in their mouths, the girls performed a mighty leap over the end of the road, reaching to a spring board that was placed on a floating rock. It sprung them higher to another spring, slamming them into another down below. This kept going, which let them fly circles around the long robot.

* * *

"Finally...more space to run around!" Sonic shouted as he and Tails made it to a canyon mountain filled with rocky grass steps Item Bubbles, power rings, and rhino and bat Badniks just waiting for the dynamic duo.

While hovering behind Sonic, Tails looked behind him with worry, spotting no sign of the girls. "Sonic...I don't see Aunt Sally or Bunnie."

After Sonic performed some Homing Spin attacks on a rhino Badnik, Sonic stopped to look behind him. "Oh boy, I hope nothing happened to them when that giant Catakiller-!"

"GERANIMO!!"

Just when Sonic noticed a bat Badnik swooping at him for the kill, a brown-blue blur crashed into the bat like a twister and smashed it into pieces, freeing a little bird that was inside an energy bubble.

"The heck...?" Sonic unspoken question was answered quickly when he saw Sally and Bunnie landing before him on a higher steep.

The furry girl winked at the guys, pacifically at Sonic. "No offense to you, Tails, but you boys will have to meet up with us when we have the emerald!"

With that, Sally and Bunnie dashed through the canyon walled path.

"YEAH! GO AUNT SALLY!!"

"TAILS, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON _MY_ SIDE!!"

After scolding his 'brother' a bit, Sonic and Tails jetted after the girls through the rocky trail, unaware of the giant flying snake flying over the canyons.

* * *

**Zone Level: **Speed Highway, Downtown

**Zone Mission: **Collect three emerald shards

**Primary Character: **Knuckles the Echidna

**Ally: **Vector the Crocodile

**Music level: **SA, _At Dawn for Speed Highway_

* * *

"Tell me, Vector...why didn't you tell me building climbing was against the law?"

"Dude, it kind is, but not quite since no one in their right mind would do it."

Knuckles has the first shard safely in his glove, and there're two more in the zone, but now he and his old friend has a problem...the robot police. A pair of them on some hover-bikes was on their tail, roaring that annoying siren.

"So why are they trying to arrest us?" shouted Knuckles as he kept on running by Vector.

"Dude, I think those floating tin-cans finally cracked! I knew you couldn't trust one of Sidewinder's toys!"

"Who...?"

When the boys came around a corner to another street, they spotted another hover-cop flying over the busy traffic.

**_Halt, criminals! Get down on your knees and surrender the emeralds! _**

Vector's brows knitted. "Huh...? Now why would these wire-heads want with the shards?"

Vector should've known Knuckles wouldn't answer that. If he remembered, if anyone ever threatened to get his Master Emerald, or at least a tiny piece of it, Knuckles can assure them that there will be trouble. The croc can see that within the echidna's vivid face, with its teeth grinded firmly to the point of pain.

"YOU DARE THREATEN ME FOR MY EMERALD?!"

BAM!! The next thing Vector noticed was the cop robot being sent back as fat as a bullet and crashed through a hot dog cart. The owner of the cart froze in shocking dread at his beloved cart.

Boy did Vector felt so cold with dread. He knew that they didn't do anything to break the law and these cop robots are nothing but sleazy toys built by Sidewinder, but these robots are still properties of the police, and because Knuckles broke their property, he defiantly broke the law.

Plus he broke a hot dog stand.

With sudden nervousness, Vector wanted to scream why Knuckles punch the living circuits out of that thing, but he knew anywise that Knuckles makes the smallest things WAY personal when his Master Emerald is involved.

**_Officer down! Officer down! _**

The two hover robots that were chasing them caught up with the two, making a skipping stop at the turn.

**_Engage fire arms! _**

Obviously for the frightened croc, that meant trouble. "RUN!!"

And by the bots' arm cannons, plasma fire starts blazing. Vector ran as hard as he can while towing Knuckles by his arm, as streams of yellow beams kept shooting past the duo.

"Oh nice work, Knucklehead! That was a POLICE bot for cryin out loud!!"

Knuckles growled; shaking his fist as his body was dragged like a flag. "When someone dares to take my emerald, I don't care who they are!!"

Once again...those Emerald-Senses were tingling in Knuckles' veins. His eyes automatically led his sights above. All he could see were the top of the buildings, large picture standing on most of them..._what's Burning Rangers? _Shaking that thought that he read, he finally found a green light hovering high over the streets.

"An emerald shard!" But then something next angered the red Mobian. "Argh!!"

Another one of those hover cops appeared, but this one wasn't interested in the Mobians...it took that shard and dumped it inside of his chest and made a break for it.

"GIVE THAT BACK!!"

Escaping Vector's grip, Knuckles chased after the overhead hoverbike-cop, which he was heading straight for the shooting ones...which was bad news for them.

"OUT OF MY WAY!!"

Taking a small leap off the sidewalk, Knuckles delivered a double clothesline, smashing their heads off their bodies. Knuckles touch the ground and continued his angry chase as the destroyed robocops dropped to the pavement.

"Knux!! Wait up!!" cried Vector as he poorly followed the speedy guardian.

Yes, believe it or not, Knuckles is a very fast runner. Though he greatly pales to Sonic's speed, he is, so far, third fastest Mobian, behind Tails. But even with his speed, the humans in his path are slowing down his pursuit, and if this keeps up, he'll lose the thieving robot.

Although the running echidna was mad as heck, it did not stop him from the surprise of a star spring up ahead near in an alley. But it was impossible for those things to be in a public land like this city. The star springs only exist in danger-zones. But Knuckles decided to worry about it later as he hopped on it and allowed it to send high over the building.

Now on the rooftops, Knuckles can easily catch the flying scooter-rider without moving obstacles slowing him down. And since the flying cycle is so much slower than him, Knuckles caught up to it with ease. His angry violet eyes kept its gaze at the bot above as his legs leaped over the alleys between the buildings.

"I said: GIVE IT BACK!!"

Responding, the bot fired rounds of plasma blasts, blowing holes on the rooftops, but not ones on the speedy echidna. Knuckles had incredible reflexes as much as he was fast, which he dodged the shots and explosions like he was teleporting.

Looking ahead of him, Knuckles found that he was almost out of buildings to run on. However, he found the perfect stepping stone. As he reached it, Knuckles used his claws to quickly climb on the stair shaft and made a mighty leap off of it, reaching to the thief's altitude.

"Eat this, thief!! DRILL CLAW!!"

Aiming his fist past him, Knuckles span like a twister, or more like a drill, and just easily shred through the robot's torso. Knuckles broke through with the emerald in hand, but was thrown hard when the robot exploded. Now the red echidna was tumbling at least twenty-five stories high. Surely someone in his predicament won't have a chance of surviving...

...unless they can glide like Knuckles can!

Yes, the mighty and very possessive Mobian spread out his arms and legs, and somehow his dreadlocks picked up the wind and allowed him to gently fall with style...in other words, almost fly.

"You can't leave me here!!" Vector cried as he had trouble getting through the heavy traffic and running from the Robocop while chasing after his flying friend.

"Hmm...so dis is tha guy tha boss told me about."

Somewhere nearby, on top the highest building around the area, a strange creature was watching. This thing looked like a robot, though pretty short with short arms and legs, he was also very big. However, this bot looked like his parts came from the junkyard. His head never stopped letting out some steam, and green slime kept dripping between his parts.

"Well tha boss told me...just grab one emerald..." from his hand, he revealed an emerald shard. "And tha rest will come to yuh later."

* * *

Back at Windy Valley, Sonic and Tails traveled between the grassy cannons, grabbing rings from here and there, smashing Badniks and freeing the animals that trapped in them, and searching for the Chaos Emerald.

Tails, flying over the terrain floor, had been pondering something. "I don't get it, Sonic. I thought the Chaos Emeralds warp back into the Special Zone when they all come together. Didn't you say you had them all on Flicky Island?"

The blue hedgehog just finished smashing another bat Badnik before getting back to the course. "I don't know how, but something on that island just disabled that trick. Now they spread throughout the world instead."

"That's not good. Now Eggman could easily collect them whenever he wants to."

"Not to worry, bud. Once we get all the emeralds, we'll stuff them back in the Special Zone ourselves. Eggman's too chicken to go in that zone himself, you know."

Tails nodded, trusting that Sonic's plan will work. He maybe too laidback for his own good, but at least his assumptions always work out in the end.

As the sounds of the wind passed by his ears, Tails just remembered something. "Hey...where's Bunnie and Aunt Sally?"

Sonic looked around his blurry area while he kept running. "Hmm...they were ahead of us minutes ago...but I guess we just blew them miles back, big time! Hah, ha!"

Sonic could just hear his best friend growl under his breath. He need to learn not to insult Tails' new friend like that.

"No offense for them, Tails."

Tails still gave a solemn look. "Sonic...do you even like Sally?"

What would the true answer be...? NO!! But he has to give his answer, gently. "Look...Tails...I just met her...but-"

Suddenly, a loud shriek howled above. It sounded like one of those reptile monsters you hear in the movies. Looking above, they can see that giant Catakiller passing them by.

"It's Worm-zilla again, bud!"

"Wow, Eggman sure has gone over board with his Badnik series."

As to where Sally and Bunnie is, why they're following the competition on a higher route, above the canyons, which had layers of fog between them to see the bottom. The routes, though, had to be taken by jumping on rocky pillar to rocky pillar, and that was how Sally was taking them by gracefully jumping through them. Her partner, Bunnie, easily flew over the narrow obstacles, thanks to her rocket feet.

"How much farther, Sally-girl?"

Without watching where she's jumping, Sally turned to her mini-computer, Nicole. "Just about a few kilometers...like five blocks."

Just like with Sonic and Tails, a monstrous shriek was heard. Burrowing through the fog below was that giant Catakiller they saw earlier, swimming through the air, past the girls.

"Mah stars, it's that oversized earthworm again!"

Sally grimed at it, wondering why it wasn't worried about them. She knows that Robotnik keeps surveillance on zones by leaving Badniks behind, but this one looks way too suspicious to be a monitor Badnik.

The answer hit her like rocks...and Sally kicked up some speed to catch up with the robot. "Bunnie...it's after the emerald!"

"Huh...?"

Sally was starting to run out of platforms to run and jump on, but after making a mighty leap into the air, Sally seemed to improvised with the flying Catakiller, by running on it. However, the long robot now was diving through the fog, making Sally lose her balance.

"Sally-girl!" Bunnie flew by her friend, grabbing her arm. "Sky-shooter, twelve-o-clock...JUMP!"

Doing so allowed the cyborg to pull her to the air with her, and once again flew through a air-zippers that blasted them like a cannon, and shot them to another zipper...and another...and another...and each time they shot through one, they kept getting faster and faster.

"BUNNIE...STOP THESE CRAZY THINGS!!"

And another rhino Badnik got blown into little pieces, freeing a poor little raccoon trapped inside of an energy bubble.

Sonic smirked at his deed as he popped the bubble to release the animal. "New packaging; same product...losers,"

Tails couldn't help but chuckle. These Badniks they tangled along the way were defiantly a new line. But as always, they were still no match for Sonic and Tails. Wow...now that he thought about, it's been so long since Tails went on adventures like this with Sonic. Ever since he went on that journey to follow Eggman, Tails felt so lonely. He was lucky that he met Sally and her friends around the time Tails fought those duck pirates (Game Gear: Tails' Adventure.). Sally was so nice to him. In fact Tails sort-of saw her like a mother he never had, taking care of him. But he still missed Sonic, and right now it felt like the old days, tagging along, smashing Badniks, kicking Eggman's eggy-butt,

Tails thought it would be great if his best friend, Sonic, would meet his new friend, Sally and got along great...but sadly...things didn't turn out the way he planned. _Well...that's life, I guess. _

"Yo, Mobius to Pixel-Brain! Come in Pixel-Brain!"

That startled him when Sonic shout that in his ear. Sonic laughed after he leaped away from Tails' slap. Just as Tails figured, he still acts like a immature big brother. You know the kind that might come up behind you and nuggee your head to death or just kicks your butt. I'm sure most of you readers go through that.

"Chill, Tails. I was just trying to tell ya that this canyon-walled path reached its end. There's a bridge; see?"

Tails studied the path ahead. Just like Sonic's observation, there appears to be a bridge going into a bank of fog. The winds out there looks rather rough than from in this canyon alley, but it's nothing he and Sonic can't handle.

"Well let's get going then, Sonic!" picking up the air with his spinning tails, the fox flew ahead with excitement.

Sonic chuckled. _The kid hasn't changed a bit. Ahh...its good to relive the old days. _And Sonic dashed after him.

"Hey Sonic..." Tails turned to the speedy hedgehog that was running next to him. "I'm worried about Aunt Sally. I can't see her anywhere."

Sonic shrugged with a hard face. "Don't worry about her. If she's lagging far behind us, like god attended it to be, then be glad that she's alright."

"_WHOOOOOAAA NELLIEEEEE!!" _

From the air, by the bridge, Bunnie slammed her feet on the earth, hard, and frightening Sonic and Tails enough to a stop.

"What the...?!" Sonic was...bewildered beyond all belief. Someone actually...?

At that moment, some dropped from the air like a ball and landed as hard as Bunnie. It was in fact Sally...who was also near the bridge before Sonic could reach there.

"You gotta be kidding me!! Where the heck did you girls come from?"

Sally didn't quickly gather herself. Her feet pretty much hurt from that landing, plus, she felt like she lost most of her breath from that fall.

"Hey, Acorn-Breath! Hello?"

Her thoughts were cut off from her fright. She turned around finding Sonic glaring at her with a mixture of anger and surprise. _Great...what's he so angry at me for? _

Then it hit her. Sonic's the fastest thing in the world and that reputation can go straight to one person's head, easily. Someone like Sonic wouldn't allow any one to be faster than him, or at least reach to a destination before he does. They may not be where the emerald is, but the fact of her actually ahead of him in the race does hurt his pride.

And boy is she's gonna milk it for all its worth.

"Well, well...look who's ahead in this race, blue-boy."

"You just got lucky!" Sonic scowled, furious of her and the stupid physics for toying with him. "Man...not only are ya a show off, but you're freakin copycat!"

Sally blinked. "What do you mean?

"Are you trying to pose MY trademark move? You know...my Sonic Spin?"

Sally for a second didn't know what he was talking about...unless he meant that fast flip she did. "That...?! That wasn't your stupid saw-move! I only flipped to slow down my fall!"

Sonic faced away with an angry smirk. "Yeah, whatever; I know everyone wants to be like me, but like I tell everyone, just be yourself...but with you, even if you have to be your nagging self."

Sally snapped her eyes at Sonic. "I do NOT nag! And I would jump off a bridge if I ever acted like you!"

A storm raged, well not really, as Sonic's emerald eyes dangerously pierced holes on Sally's blue eyes, and vise-versa for the squirrel.

"Alright y'all little rascals, that's enough!" Bunnie pried the two away before things got too out of hand.

After narrowing their eyes at another, Sonic and Sally swayed their heads in opposite direction with a 'humph' sound.

Covering her forehead, Bunnie sighed. _Good lord...these two here are like butter and grapes...a bad mix._ Her aqua eyes noticed a disturbed look on the little fox; a look that was affected by his two best friends. ..._Poor little tike... _Bunnie was nearly close to Tails as Sally was, but not by much. But she too knew how much Tails wanted Sally to meet his old friend, and hopefully they'll be good friends. Obviously, that wasn't happening.

_**Warning...Warning...! **_

Hearing that robotic sound, Sally quickly drew Nicole from her glove. "Report status, Nicole,"

**_Chaos Emerald readings, detected. _**

"Location..."

**_One moment, Sally. _**And the mini computer was loading.

Sonic looked over her shoulder, wondering about the strange 'cell-phone'. "Where did you get that weird phone?"

Sally glared at him like she was offended. "Hername is Nicole, she's a _computer_, and you won't find her in any store; she's one of a kind."

"Then where did you get it...er, her?"

Sally glowered at the hedgehog. "That's none of your-"

**_Chaos Emerald found...direction: south west, 50 yards. _**

Sonic shielded his eyes from the sun with a hand over them as he looked over at his left.

"The right, Sonic," Sally corrected.

Sonic refused to look at her. "I think I know my east from west, Acorn-breath; thank you."

"Sonic, the south is before us, meaning west is at the right!"

"Eh whatever, Acorn-"

Suddenly, the winds instantly kicked up their strength hard, blowing by the heroes. Hairs, fur, and rabbit-ears fluttered madly along the breeze.

Sonic covered his eyes from the small debris that flew along the coil. "Man, they don't call this zone 'Windy Valley' for nothing!"

Sally gasped as she felt her feet slightly pushing back. "Something's wrong...there're way too much airstreams to be a normal breeze!"

"Sonic! Aunt Sally! Look!!"

What they saw behind some green canyons was the mother of all hurricanes. It was a brown giant twister that was like it was born from the powers of god. Large banks of dust shed from the earthy skin, and rocks were ripped from the canyons, being sucked into the vortex.

"Holy...Fray-hoarse!" Sonic muttered in a blank shock.

"Mah stars! Ah haven't seen a hurricane that big since mah visit ta Grandma Miriam in North Carolina!!"

(A/N: No joke. This is the SegaSonic world, meaning Mobius is Earth.)

Even through the insane storm, Sally had her eyes fixated at her computer. "The emerald's signal...it's near us, but it's...heading towards us. But how can that be? Unless...it's..."

Sonic's eyes widen at the twister. "It's in that freak of nature!!"

Suddenly, the storm blew harder, forcing the heroes' feet to slide a little towards the hurricane.

"Oh boy..." Sonic took the moment to jet away top safety, but at the moment he lifted his feet, Sonic was carried off by the wind. "OH MAN!!"

The same went for the other three as they flew off like paper. Bunnie managed to grab a rocky pillar and used her robotic arm to stretch ahead for the three furries to grab hold. "HANG ON, Y-ALL!!"

"BUNNIE!!" Sally cried, referring to her friend's arm easily slipping off the rock.

And now the four Mobians were helplessly pulled into the fury of nature...the hurricane.

"THIS HERE REALLY BIIIIIIIIIITES!!"

"NO KIDDING, RABBIT!!"

* * *

We take you back to the urban city of Station Square where Knuckles the Echidna traveled from rooftop to rooftop, still on his quest for the Master Emerald pieces in the area of Speed Highway. His senses picked up three shards in the streets, and the guardian already found two. Now he needs one more. But first, he must wait for something...Scratch that..._someone_.

"Man!!" Finally, Vector the Crocodile climbed on top of the building from the fire escape, breathing like he ran from the cops...which he pretty much did. "Why the heck you left me with them metal pom-poms, dude?"

Knuckles sighed, apologetic. "Sorry, Vector. I got too carried away when that robot tried to take one of the shards."

"Ya think?"

The echidna scratched his cheek, sheepishly grinned.

"Well at least we lost those clowns...So where are ya at, now?"

Knuckles returned to his usual serious mask. "Well I have two shards, and there's one more left..." He pointed up high, with his fingerless glove, towards the tallest building a block away. "...up there."

Vector's eyes bugged wide. "Jeez...those emerald things sure do get around. Well, Knux, I guess we have to go inside there and take the-"

"No need for that, Vector."

The croc eyed him, perplexedly, but he quickly caught on his idea. "Whoa, dude...I know you can climb walls and all, but just incase you forgot, we crocs don't do well on the climbing department."

Knuckles slightly chuckled. "That really wasn't the whole idea on my part, Vector." Like a magician, Knuckles pulled two power rings from his palms.

...And Vector double-taked on the sight. "Where did you get those power rings?"

"I found them on top of the buildings here. I'm not sure how they got here from the zones, but they could be useful."

Sure Vector knows that you can't fight without at least one to protect you, but he's not sure just how they're going to get both of them to the top of the thirty story building.

Station Square had a lot of buildings, all in different status of height, and even though this one pales to some others, it felt like to Vector that it could reach over the clouds.

The sweaty croc fought the urge to look down, even though he knew that he'll freeze in fear from the height. It felt like he mountain climbing...although maybe building-climbing counts. Being a croc, like he said, he can't climb, and for that, he has a slight fear of heights. But at least he wasn't doing all the dangerous work, for his old buddy Knuckles was doing the mounting himself with his mighty claws. All Vector has to do was keep his feet on the walls and hold on to the power ring that was connected from another Knuckles was holding that was tied together by long streams of ring energy.

Now before this, when Knuckles created this ring chain, Vector was baffled. He thought only one kind of ring could do this; the one Knuckles found on some temple. But he was wrong. Apparently, the guardian found a way to do this ability with any ring.

"Just...how much further, Knux-dude?" asked the sweaty reptile, fighting the need to look down.

With the ring around his shoulder and the heavy croc on tow, Knuckles had to keep up the pace of climbing like he was weight lifting. "Just...about three stories to 't ya make a bit...? Whoa I can see my house from...!" he disrespected his vow, and now Vector's sight was spinning. "AW MAN!! THIS SUCKS!!"

On the center of the rooftop lied the piece of the majestic Master Emerald, standing upright and floating an inch above the surface. Even if this piece was separated from its body, the emerald shard still has enough power to bring a civilization to its knees. This is why Knuckles the Echidna must gather them before they fall to evil hands...

...and right now, the two collectors reached to the edge of the roof.

"Man..." right next to him, Vector had his torso against the edge, breathing hard. "I never wanna do that for as long as I live! Climbing is **not** on my contract!"

Knuckles, already on the roof, sighted the shard that was shining like a brilliant lava lamp. Yet surprisingly, Knuckles made no attempts to advance to it.

"Yo...dude, aren't ya gonna get it?"

Knuckles face was ever so grim. "It just seems...too easy."

Vector's jaw dropped while he was still hanging on the stone edge. "Even after climbing all of THIS?!"

But despite his bad feeling, Knuckles slowly approached the waiting shard, keeping his eyes out for anything that might jump him.

...And he was right!

With great reflex, Knuckles leaped away before a gunk of sludge nailed the floor he stood on. "Show yourself!!"

Following his wishes, something leaped from the other side of the building and hammered hard before the guardian. Just like a few paragraphs back, that same junky robot was there, and this beast has the last shard safely in his greasy hands.

"BIO-HAZARD!!" after shouting that, Vector quickly approached Knuckles' side and snarled at the robot.

"Heh heh...da leader of da Chaotix; It's been a while, Dexter." The robot called Bio-Hazard said with a British accent.

"That's _Vector_, mucus-face! You got some nerve showing up in public!"

"Aww... Yuh still mad that yuh can't prove that my boss tried ta set up that nuclear bomb thing months ago, mate?"

Vector growled with an intense face. "Shut up!! I bet you were the ones who caused those robocops to go haywired! After all, they were from your sleazy boss' company!"

Ignoring the croc, Bio-Hazard turned to the stern echidna. "Ahh...so yur're this guard guy of da Master Emerald, aye?"

Knuckles narrowed his look, suspiciously. "How did you know about the Master Emerald?"

"Well, mah boss has been very interested about yoh gem for some time. If we didn't spot yur flying rock, we wouldn't know about yur gem broken ta little bitty pieces. Heh, heh, heh..."

It seems this mystery was becoming clear. Perhaps this boss of his was responsible for the destruction of the Master Emerald...and this really cheesed off the echidna. "So your boss was the one who sent that water beast, wasn't he?!"

"Aye...? Now ah don't know what yur talking about, mate."

"Don't lie!! Give me that emerald if you want to see the sunset, exhaust fumes!!"

Bio-Hazard chuckled harder. "Hah, aha, hah, heh...spunky are we, mate? Well, like we say in da mother land; ya gotta pay ta get what ya want!"

"Bring it!!" with an angry cry, Knuckles charged at the robot.

"TOXIC WASTE!!" after that cry, Bio-Hazard puked a heavy stream of green slime that Knuckles barely rolled away from.

"Spit at me, will you?" Knuckles took a small leap and stabbed his fist through the concrete, unleashing a force that ripped through the floor, blowing Bio-Hazard off his feet.

"Let me have a piece of him, dude!" Vector engaged the enemy, charging at the machine like a bull. He tackled the junk-beast to the side, picked him up and tossed him hard on the ground. "Feh...you weren't much of a warm-up back then, junk-piles."

His arms looked damaged to move, but Bio-Hazard clawed his fingers against the floor and pushed up to his feet. "Nah...until now, mate...I've got new toys! BLAST AWAY!!"

His entire body launched a number of badly made missiles, exploding in random direction, and near the heroes who barely avoided the blasts.

"MAN...!!" cried Vector as he danced around from the explosions. "He didn't do this before!!"

But Knuckles, in an angry fury, charged through the exploding warzone, circling and jumping around the explosions and flying bombs and nailed a powerful punch on Bio-Hazard's face that made him crash into a large air-engine.

"Had enough?"

Pealing off the crushed machine, Bio-Hazard snorted before aiming his glowing hand at the ant-eater. "In a pig's eye I'm not, mate! PLASMA CRUSHER!!"

Knuckles didn't have the time to avoid this one. A powerful yellow beam collided onto Knuckles' gut and forced the rings he collected to spread out from him. Not only that, the powerful attack sends the mammal flying to the sky, and head off the building.

"KNUX!!" Vector quickly chased after the flying guardian, but he knew that he won't rescue him in time. _What'll I do? _

That's when the rings Knuckles had started bouncing past the running reptile. The gold jewelry gave him an idea. Vector grabbed two of them and charged harder after Knuckles while tapping the two rings together.

Right as the echidna was falling off the building...

"Knux...HERE!!" Vector tossed one of the rings, which had an energy rope connected to it.

Thanks to the rings, Knuckles didn't get the wind blown out of him from that blast, so he was able to grab the ring. "GOT IT!!"

Hearing that, Vector placed his blue-shoed foot against the roof-ledge and used all his strength to keep Knuckles from falling. Knuckles felt the ring about to swing him towards the building's wall, but he hoped that Vector could hang on.

"Aw no you don't!!" Bio-Hazard proceeded on attacking the croc, but he was too far from him and too slow to get him in time. Plus he used up all of his missiles, his cannon still has to recharge, and his gunk attack works at a very close range. No matter for him. That Chaotix won't save his friend on time.

Vector pulled his shoulders back, fighting the force of Knuckles' weight and the speed he was falling. He tried with all his might, avoiding from slipping off the building.

"MADE IT!!" The echidna's feet slammed on the wall. Knuckles breathed easy, relieved that he was saved from certain doom...but... "Grrr...!! That monster will PAY!!"

Bio-Hazard was just a few meters away from Vector, which was all perfect because he was in-range and the croc was too busy helping his friend. "Say gudnight, croco!!"

Vector felt such dread. He could fight back, but that meant letting go of the ring. _Uh oh!_

"TOXIC-!!"

WHOOSH!! And like that, Knuckles was able to leap the tallest building in a single bound...or at least he ran up the building with anger as his fuel. Now that he was airborne, he aimed his fall straight towards the smoky robot.

"YOU'RE MINE!!"

BOOM!! Chunks of the roof exploded where the robot stood when Knuckles dived like a bomb and crashed his fist. Now two things went up the air; Bio-Hazard who took the full blow and just flew towards the streets, and the emerald shard that was about to drop away from the building.

"Oh no you don't!" When Vector took a big risk by taking a small diving and grabbed the shard. But such a risk meant a big cost, and cost was forty stories down. "AW NO!!"

Before he knew it, his jaw smashed on the wall of the building. Although it hurt, he found himself hanging from certain doom, and felt something grabbing his tail.

"Hang on, Vector!" shouted Knuckles as he pulled his tail on the roof.

The leader of the Chaotix was safely on the roof, and the last shard of the Speed Highway district was securely in the croc's hands.

As he breathed, deeply, Vector only had one thing to say from his mind. "Heh...we're even now."

Knuckles grinned at the croc as he rested his hands on his knees and gathered his breath.

All the shards of the zone were gathered, and by this, there was only one way to describe this...Zone completed.

* * *

The hurricane...a vortex of strong winds. These forces of nature can crush and rip anything it comes across to, and no force built by man can stop it. Not even Sonic the Hedgehog, for the blue wonder was trapped inside the ride of his life, just like everything in the twister; trees, large chunks of ground, rocks, houses, and even his friends.

"Well I always wondered what it was like to ride a hurricane." Sonic kept himself from flying by hanging onto to a rock.

The area around was anything he never seen before. When you're inside a hurricane...it was like you're witnessing the end of the world. Nothing but whirling winds and thick layer of brown-gray smoke along the breeze could be seen beyond the foreground. There was rocks, chunks of ground, trees, and a bunch of stuff flowing along the mighty twister.

This would be a nightmare for anyone...but Sonic...

"whistle...Man this place would be a killer place to run around...argh...if I didn't have to worry about Pixel-Brain and his friends."

Like a rocket, Sonic blasted off the rock and flew far away to land on a earthy platform that had grass, a piece of a path, and some rocks.

"Now where are they? For once, can I not get separated from people?"

Standing, without worry of getting blown off, Sonic scanned the area. Nothing but a bunch of junk, this annoying loud wind, and a hillbilly wooden house that looked like someone was on the porch.

Again, Sonic blasted off, bouncing off of flying rocks and trees just to get to the wooden house that was yards away. Once he landed on the roof of the porch, he used his Sonic speed to swing to the porch so he wouldn't get blown away by the wind.

"Hey you-?" he flinched, recognizing that female figure in the brown fur. She looked like she was hanging on the wooden stand to keep herself flying by the wind. _Oh great..._ "Yo, Acorn-breath!"

She turned around and then gave a tight look that shouted 'Aw no'. "Could you for once call me by my real name?"

"You mean Samuel Manson?"

"Oh shut up! It's Sally...forget it. This is not the time. Did you find Tails or Bunnie?"

"No...didn't you used that mini-computer to find them?"

"I can't... Nicole will get damaged from all the flying dirt here. My hair is already tangled with dust!" Sally leaned over the railing, checking below, which the bottom looked like a bottomless pit of wind. "God, I'm surprised we're not dead from being dragged in this freak storm. I guess zones ignore most of physics. I wonder how high we are."

"Well I'll tell you one thing..." He coolly leaned on the front door, looking at the house. "Heh...we're not in Kansas anymore."

Sally gave him a narrow look, showing that she's not in the mood for Wizard of Oz jokes. However, she felt something interesting above. Looking up, she found a blue light high in the tornado. It was also giving out lightening bolts on the twister like some kind of a battery, or a thunder storm.

"Oh my gosh...Sonic...the Chaos Emerald!"

"Where?" Sonic met up with her, also looking at her direction. "Whoa what's up with that?"

"I'll tell you what; that emerald is the source of this storm!"

"You mean it's the reason for this giant whirlwind of doom?"

"Exactly!"

But how could that be, Sonic wondered. He remembered that the emeralds rocketed off to the sky from Flicky Island. _Maybe this one hit the planet so hard, it got pissed off big time, and wanted to bust some stuff up to let out some steam. The question is, how long is it gonna take for it to cool off? _

"SONIC, LOOK OUT!!"

Before he knew it, Sally grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the other end of the porch. Something pink just ripped half of the house like nothing, and that pink thing looked like a huge worm raising up (**Getcha minds outta that gutta!**) like a flying snake.

"Oh great, it's worm head again? How did it get here?"

Since the house was starting to tilt, Sally hanged on to the railings. "It must be strong enough to fly through twisters."

Just then, Sonic heard a echoing roar of a monster. "Oh boy, it's making a u-turn! Grab on, Sal! I got a plan!"

Sally blinked wide open. "Did you just call me by my-WHOA!!"

Sonic pulled her with him as he dived off the house from the ripped edge. And just in time to cause the giant Catakiller just speared through the rest of the house. Now it was just Sonic and Sally as the godly twister was giving them a dizzy ride like a merry-go-round.

"Okay...what's the plan?"

"Uh...this is it."

Sally, with a blank face, was silent for a moment. "Oh...why didn't I think of this clever plan?"

"Maybe because your brain is about as slow as you run, walnuts."

"HA! I can think ten-times as fast as you can run!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Just after they pressed their foreheads together and piercing holes with their eyes, that dreadful roar was heard. Sonic and Sally fearfully looked, finding that giant Catakiller swimming for them...and this time they can see the razor steel fangs in its mouth.

"Uh...yeah...?" asked Sonic, nervously.

"NO!! DO SOMETHING!!"

Sonic revved up with a Sonic Spin, but because that he was helplessly being carried off by the twister, he wasn't getting anywhere. "I...can't..."

And such a bad thing too because now the giant robot was getting closer, ready to sink its teeth through their flesh.

"AW MAN!!"

When suddenly a streak of smoke grabbed the heroes in time before the Catakiller chomped its teeth. The smoke, flying like a rocket, slowly faded to show the female cyborg that is Bunnie carrying Sonic with her robotic arm and having Sally being piggy-backed on her back, and her organic hand on her hat.

"Whoa, thanks for the lift, Supergirl." said Sonic.

Bunnie giggled. "Y'all ain't the first person who called me that."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

The rabbit flew them towards an area in the giant twister that had plenty of flying debris to go around. The spot she was about to land was a large earthy platform that had grass, bushes, a piece of a path, and a tree...oh yeah, and Tails too waving to the flying gang.

"Sonic! Aunt Sally!" as soon as Bunnie let the passengers on the ground, Tails pounced on Sally and gave her a big hug.

...Which Sally happily returned. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Sonic calmly approached them. "Yeah...cause now we can do something about the Chaos Emerald and worm-face back there."

"_Ha-Ha-her-HAAAAA!!" _

Sonic rolled his eyes, knowing all so well what that cheesy superhero-laugh belonged to. _You gotta be kidding me._

From the eye of the tornado, came that same giant Caterkiller robot they saw a while back rising like a flying serpent towards the blue light.

"No! That thing will get the emerald first!!" cried Sally while she hung onto to a rock.

"Not without ol Bunnie heah!" Bunnie shouted as her robotic arm fired rounds of pulse blasts at the large robot. She grinned in triumph as she viewed the bot curling back down. "Ah surely got that Texas-worm's attention!"

As the Air-Catakiller dived towards the heroes, the head of the bot opened like some kind of cockpit. Out came a tall roaster robot with a sinister look. "Hey, do you mind?! Can't ya see I'm trying to get a Chaos Emerald?"

"Oh ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean to..." with a hungry grin, Bunnie fired more blasters, which the chicken scream as it ducked under the shots. "...miss ya!"

Popping out from the backseat was some short green robot with drills for a nose and hands. "Hey...I just gave this thing a good paint job!!"

The chicken slapped him on the head. "You did not. Dr. Robotnik told me to do it. He congratulated me himself."

"No he didn't, I was told to fix this thing."

"No me, Drill-head!!"

"Me!!"

"Me!!"

From below on the flying chunk of earth, Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Bunnie watched the foolish but entertaining show of fighting robots.

Sally raised a brow at them. "Uh...who are those guys?"

Sonic snorted. "Eh, just a couple of gear-heads caught up in their work." Sonic then cupped his hands around his mouth. "YO!! SCRATCH...GROUNDER...!!"

From choking themselves, the bro-bots looked below and gapped at their old blue foe.

"Long time no see, Dumb-bots! I can't believe Eggman's still keeping you S.S.S.S.S.-squad-bozos around."

Indeed he was amazed. Way back when he first met Tails (Sonic 2), Robotnik tried to build new kinds of Badniks to get Sonic. Scratch and Grounder, the supposed leaders of the Badniks and the members of the S.S.S.S.S-Squad (Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad.) were those special Badniks. They were supposed to be brilliant, able to come up with traps on their own than the average Badnik, but somehow, their programming had faulty bugs, making them completely dim-witted and unreliable. He also remembered that there was a third guy...what was he...? Sonic believed it was a monkey Badnik...oh that's not important now. Because of their repeated failures, Sonic thought Eggman trashed them before the Sonic Xtreme adventure.

Scratch growled angrily. "Well for your information, Dr. Robotnik kept me around because I'm his favorite Badnik!"

Grounder smacked the chicken on the head. "No, he likes me best! Remember, I have more accessories!" As he stuck his tongue at the chicken, he proved his point by treating his tongue as a super Swiss-army knife.

This time, Scratch pulled the tongue back and slapped it hard in Grounder's mouth. "So what? You always mess things up!"

"Nu-uh! I'm the one who perfectly put up my brilliant traps. You're just a little buggy in my plans."

Scratch slammed his face against Grounder's. "No you're the green-bug in my brilliant plans!"

"No you are!"

"I'm not green!"

"So what?"

And so begins their hilarious brother-to-brother wrestling...well hilarious to Sonic and Tails who was laughing at the funny show. Sally and Bunnie though tapped their feet, looking at their imaginary watches.

"Ah'm gonna hate mahself for this...but..." Bunnie reluctantly fired a single magenta-blast from her cannon, aiming at the oblivious brothers.

Even from their bickering, Scratch and Grounder can hear some kind of a whooshing sound. "Huh...?"

BOOM!! After the blast slamming into them, the two Badniks was left dark-charred.

"OW!! That hurts!!" cried Grounder, nursing his burned body.

"Dummy, we're not programmed to feel pain!"

"Oh yeah...!"

Scratch angrily leaned down towards the heroes far below. "What was the big idea?"

"Look here, sugah-bots, we all don't have time ta watch y'all fightin like roasters in the chicken coop, and ah'm gonna miss Smallville." In pose that would do Megaman proud, Bunnie heroically aimed her blasters at the bots and their machine. "So let's here get this game over with, y'all!"

Grounder took a moment to think about her logic. "She's got a point. We're wasting valuable time in this video game, anywise."

After smashing the green bot on the head, Scratch took to the Serpent Catakiller's controls. "Alright, Bugsy...if you're asking for serious pain then Woo-hoo, am I gonna give it to ya!"

Always a ham for dramatic moments, Sonic zipped in front of Bunnie and pointed at his old foes. "Heh, heh...okay, chicken-legs...bring it on!"

And the eternal dance inside the tornado began by the giant Catakiller firing rounds of lasers at the heroes.

"SPREAD OUT!!" cried Sally.

And of course they did, leaping out of the fly rock before the lasers blasted a chunk of it.

As Bunnie used her rocket feet to charge at the bots, Sonic used himself as a pinball and ricocheted off the flying rocks and earth-pieces. Grinding his teeth, Scratch eyed the two, trying to fire at the cyborg rabbit to keep her at bay. But when he was too busy with her, Sonic took the opportunity to slam a Sonic Spin on the weapon's body. After the ship kept itself steady from the shaking, Scratch sighted the guns at Sonic who was bouncing on the rocks. But this time, Bunnie easily fired a number of blasts at the machine, nearly hitting Scratch and Grounder's heads.

"Grrr...there's too many of them!" the chicken then picked up his brother by the head and dunked him in the back seat. "Make yourself useful and take control of the special weapons!"

When Grounder popped up, he wore an army-helmet and saluted. "Aye-aye!" Now the drill robot made some kind of poses that either looked like he was gliding a plane down or acting like a cheerleader. But just in case that you can't guess, Grounder was doing some Power Ranger poses. "Activate...super, multi-pyro cannons..." With righteous and cheesy fury, Grounder slammed his arm on the button. "ENGAGE!!"

Remember those body parts that all had exhaust pipes that blew fire...? Well now each one of them blew like cannons, launching a swarm of fireballs. The fireballs came at the fighters like a rain from Hell, but Sonic was well aware as he dared not to stop his pinball mode as he dodged the fireballs. Bunnie however wasn't fast enough to avoid the swarm of fire, but thanks to her inscrutable Cybernik arm, Bunnie shielded herself from the fire, and even batted some of the inferno if she had to.

"Combustible energy 94 reenergized! Nearly ready for another good barbecue!" stated Grounder as he looked at the computer before him.

Below him, the Cluck robot cried another trademarked laugh. "Ha-Ha-her-HAA!! This Catakiller is a nifty robot if I do say so myself! They won't be catching up to us by the time we get the emerald!"

"Um, Scratch...um, weren't there four of them?"

As he fired the blasters at Bunnie and Sonic, Scratch looked over the wind shield to count the heroes. "Hey...you're right. Where's Tails and that furry girl?"

From Grounder's head, a tiny satellite sprouts up and rotated around and around to find the other Mobians. "Hmm...I'm picking up organic signals...from above!"

Scratch raised his head towards the sky, where he can see the blue Chaos Emerald, yards high above, near the sun. But wait...now he can see that two-tailed brat using his tails to fly to the emerald. And that furry-tailed girl...she's jumping from rock to earth chunks like a jumping bean.

"CAAAWWW!! Sonic's distracting us!!"

"From what?"

Again, Scratch pounded Grounder's head. "From Tails so he can get the emerald, stupid! Prepare for aerial attack!"

"But we are fighting in the-"

BANG!

After Grounder was seeing stars, and Scratch tossed the steel hammer, the robo-chicken took the controls and forced the Catakiller to swoop high into the sky.

Meanwhile, Sally climbed up the twister by jumping on one debris to another while Tails simply just flew.

"We're almost there, Tails. Just a few more meters." shouted Sally as she jumped on a tiny island with a tree.

"I'll get it, Aunt Sally! It's as good as-GAH!!"

Tails almost got hit by some lasers that blasted a flying rock before him. Looking below, he found the giant Catakiller pursuing them like a viscous predator.

"_Don't bother trying to take what's ours behind our back, furball!!" _shouted Scratch from the intercom.

"Oh no!!" Tails tried to fly higher, away from the bot. But the winds was slowing down his speed, making him too slow for the Catakiller.

The got was just a couple of feet away, ready crush the poor fox between its teeth...but when it was about to, Sally tackled Tails away from its path. She carried him off into a small island that had a large rock, and a couple of rings.

"You okay?" she asked with care in her voice.

"Yeah...?"

Meanwhile up ahead, the serpent Catakiller circled down while charging up its pyro cannons.

"Hey..." Grounder bonked the chicken on the head. "What about the emerald? It's right there!"

Scratch smacked him back. "Oh come on...the emerald isn't going anywhere! Dr. Robotnik will like me even more when I capture Sonic and his friend, that's for sure."

"No, what about me?"

"What about you? Just fire the pyro cannons."

Cursing under his breath, Grounder pressed the button...and the rain of fireballs was launched.

"LOOK OUT!!"

Sally pulled Tails behind the rock, and now the two of them helplessly stood there while the fireballs rained passed it or on it. From her back, Sally can feel the rock shaking and producing crack sounds, which can only mean that the fireballs are easily blowing chunks of it, and its not going to last.

BOOM!! And she was right. The rock exploded to pieces, blowing away the furry Mobians down the tornado. Bunnie flew up in time to catch Tails, but for Sally...she was too far away and too late to save from being dragged down the twister.

"SALLY-GIRL!!"

Meanwhile, Sonic traveled on the island debris like a speedy pinball when...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

When he spotted Sally tumbling down to the darkness of the tornado.

Groaning, Sonic rolled his eyes. "Man...who saw this coming?"

With lightening speed, Sonic bounced down on the flying junk, just to grab the falling squirrel and place her to safety on a small island.

"I can't turn my back on you without letting you drop like a rock, huh?"

Sally glowered. "Hey...maybe I could've saved myself without having to deal with your arrogant face!"

"Save yourself? You can't even save yourself from a paper cut, let alone a-"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

Sonic glared closer to the angry girl. "Yeah, how dare me? I saved you, didn't-?" But when the roar of the beast got his attention, Sonic looked up and saw lasers being shot left and right, and Tails trying to reach to Sonic and Sally. "Forget it, I'll deal with you later, Acorn-breath!"

Sonic was about to make on the attack when...

"Wait...!" Sally grabbed his wrist. "While you were fighting that thing, I risked Nicole in the storm to find out about that robot. It's made of 50 Cybernik armor, the same metal used for Bunnie's robotic parts."

Sonic growled under his breath while Tails landed on the island. "Great...that's gonna be tough to beat...well that's just gonna make thing more fun." He aimed to get back into battle...

"Sonic! We don't have time! This twister is giving that thing the edge, and there aren't much rings here. I know of a way to easily beat it if you just listen!"

Sonic wouldn't give this girl his time, and he believes that he can easily smash that robot his own way. After all, the Dumb-bots had harder junk than this before, and they still couldn't beat Sonic. But then again...the sooner he keeps on fighting them, the sooner it'll take for anyone to get hurt. Plus he wants to get that emerald and go home.

Decisions, decision...sometimes just suck.

Sonic crossed his arms, looking away from Sally. "Make it quick."

Sally forced herself from making a triumphed smile. "Okay, though it does have Cybernik armor, it can be destroyed by a full assault, but it'll take too long. The only way to beat it is if we knock the badniks off the controls."

Sonic rubbed his ear. "So you got an idea for that, Acorn-breath?"

Sally narrowed her eyes Sonic. "Yes...I can give them a surprise attack, but I need you two to distract them so I can get into position."

"Distract...them...?" Sonic and Tails repeated. The two slowly eyed at the Catakiller machine that was fighting Bunnie, controlled by their old foes, Scratch and Grounder. Gradually, the Dynamic Duo exchanged blank looks at each other, and... "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Scaring Sally with their strange evil laughter,

"Come on, rabbit!! Just let us finish our rabbit season and blast ya!!" the roaster excitedly cried as he kept firing the cannons at the rocket bunny. Finally the robot got a direct hit on her legs, which was damaging her rocket boots. "Ba-HA-hur-HAAAA!!"

"Excuse me...?"

Standing on the front of the machine before them was none other than a badly-disguised Sonic, who was dressed like a bearded award-guy. A bearded bird guy. It was Sonic's old disguise he used most of the time with the dumb-bots; Bob Beakly.

"And now the award for best flying killing machine goes to..." Bob Beakly/Sonic ripped the envelop and read the letter. "Scratch and Grounder and their Serpent Catakiller!" From behind him, Bob Beakly/Sonic pulled out a badly made gold statue of Eggman. "Congratulations!"

Hiding behind the Catakiller head, Tails held a boom box that played the sound of a theater applause, which really brought the two robots into their trap.

Scratch fell into tears. "sob...you love us! You really love us!"

Grounder came in front of Scratch, eying the forth wall, while holding the award. "I would like to thank my mommy for feeding me Honey roasted Gearrios, and always telling me-"

Scratch elbowed his brother on the head and grabbed the award. "You don't have a mother, transistor-brains, and it's my award! ahem...I would like to thank myself for building this wonderful machine that I, Scratch 'Cluck' the-"

Soon Grounder tried to pull the award off of the chicken's wings. "It's my award!"

Scratch fought back as he defended the trophy. "No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!!"

"HEY...!! Dumb and Dumber!"

Their fight was halted, besides by Scratch smashing Grounder on the head, as they turned around and found Sally Acorn just standing on the forth body part, waving to them.

"Uh oh..."

Grounder, which a crushed head, awoken. "Hey...what happened...?"

"Um...you're just in time for the part where we get kick off the machine and tumble thousands of miles to our doom."

"What makes you say that?" Scratch twisted Grounder's head towards his reason.

Sally charged across the serpent robot, and... "HIII-YA!!"

POW!! Delivers a powerful kick that blasted the two robots off the weapon and out of the godly twister.

"Ow..." Grounder tapped his busted drill-nose. "I can't feel my nose."

"Do-do, we were never programmed to feel anything!"

"Oh yeah...gee, the clouds sure looks nice from up here."

"Shut up and activate you parachute!"

"I can't...I think that squirrel-girl damaged it."

Funny...Scratch seemed to look pale. "Uh oh..."

Well there was nothing both Scratch and Grounder can do but hold on to each other like girly cowards and scream as they tumble towards the clouds...

"WE'RE FALLING DOWN AGAIIIIIIIIINNNNNnnnn...!!"

And after falling out of sight, a star sparkled from where they fell.

* * *

"Okay...if you guys managed to get that close to them, wouldn't it be easier to just kick them off the controls rather than play dress up?"

Sonic and Tails exchanged looks, thinking of Sally's good logic. Their answer came as they faced the girl... "Where's the fun in that?"

Sally smacked her forehead and shook it. _Boys..._

Sonic and Tails gave each other fives for a job well done. Sally may never understand, but Scratch and Grounder barely could give them a challenge in a fist fight. It was more fun to play with their heads.

Now that problem was dealt, there was still that Chaos Emerald that seemed to be the cause of the giant twister. It was floating high on top of the twister, and Sally was at least a few yards closer to it. Sonic and Tails are too busy patting themselves on the back, and that just reminded Sally of the race they had.

"Man, nice work with the boom box, Tails."

"I thought you got rid of that Bob Beakly outfit."

"You kidding...? Man this thing never let me down, not even right now, bro." Sonic turned away from Tails. "Now you can thank me later, Acorn-breath, after I...huh?"

But Sally was gone.

"Where did she go?"

Tails analytically pointed upwards. "Uh she's getting the emerald."

Indeed he was right. Sonic spotted Sally climbing on the deactivated Catakiller, heading for the emerald. And when he did, he just remembered something...the race, which kicked back his competitive side.

"Oh no you don't!"

Sonic rocketed away, speeding up on the long robot, but when Sally reached the tip of the machine, she leaped high and sprung on a floating star spring. Sonic took another direction, bouncing on the flying debris. Sally's body was bounced on one spring to another until she reached a large rock that had a glowing pod with the number 1 one it. Without wondering what it was, she leaped off of it, which used some magnetic field to launch her to another pod with the number two on it. This kept on going, which was letting her jump in sonic speed.

After Sonic was blasted from air zippers, he found himself near the flying Sally as they soared towards two springs. At the same time, they were blasted off of them, sending them so high that they were spearing for the emerald.

"GOT IT!!" they cried as both their paws grabbed the emerald.

When their paws touch the emerald, it unleashed a powerful wave of blue energy. That energy cut through the giant tornado, slowly negating it. As the tornado was getting weaker, the blue sky can be seen, shining so heavenly, like the light of peace. And even the debris that was caught by the twister was slowly being pulled by Mobius' gravity, including the robot Catakiller. Though all was peaceful, Sonic and Sally only made their doom far worse...a few miles down worse. But in this situation, Sonic and Sally took it with calm nerves, but seriously dealing it for survival.

"I grabbed it first, Sonic!"

"Yeah right; I touched it faster than you were bouncing!"

"No, I got it first!"

"No, I did Acorn-breath!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"GUYS...?!"

The second they were about to yell 'WHAT?' their eyes dreadfully noticed the tornado dying away. Completely dying away, the tornado revealed the furries to be hovering on nothing but thin air...or at least miles and miles up high, over the clouds. Knowing their doom was about to come, Sonic and Sally looked at their eyes in horror.

"Oh...I guess...the emerald did create that twister." Sally stated, with slow dread.

"Um...guess so...man that hurricane blew us pretty high up, huh?" Sonic gulped.

"Yeah...This maybe the part where we come falling down at high speed until we hit the earth, hard."

"Well at least I'll leave the world with speed."

And with a bye-bye-wave to the forth wall screen (They do that a lot in this chapter, huh?), they tumbled like a rock.

"I'M FALLIIIIIING!!"

"Brilliant observation, Pixel-brain,"

"Sonic, don't talk to him so rudely like that!"

"Hey, lady; I always say stuff like that to him, and he doesn't mind!"

"Well have you ever considered asking how he FEELS about it?"

"I say: he doesn't mind! Don't tell me how to treat my-!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, Y'ALL!! Mah stars, y'all actin like a bunch of preschoolers,"

Snapped with some sense, Sonic and Sally hung their heads in shame.

"You're right, Bunnie." Sally's dreaded eyes then shot down below at the landscape miles down and closing in fast. "But we've gotta do something! We haven't hit a zone marker or collected fifty rings for a warp ring to get out of here! Bunnie's rockets are damaged and Tails can't fly all of us, especially at this speed." With a swift motion Sally grabbed Sonic by the neck and shook it like mad. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"Relax acorn-girl." Sonic relaxed on his fall like lying on a hemlock. "I see you've never grabbed a Chaos Emerald before...well I never grabbed one outside of the Special Zone, but if my guess is correct, once we snagged the emerald, there should be a warp ring when we need one right about..."

Suddenly, the gang thankfully spotted a large warp ring down below on their falling path.

"...now."

And dropping into the warp ring, they did.

* * *

**Mystic Ruins- 1:27 PM**

Moments later, the warp ring already dropped the four Mobians close to where the waterfall is. But none of them enjoyed the ride it gave them as they lied on the grass.

"Mah stars, tha ride sure was a screamer than them Twinkle Park ones."

Startling her, she found Sonic's right hand by her. "Need a hand?"

Shrugging, Bunnie allowed him to pull her on her metal feet.

"That was some moves you pulled back there, rabbit-girl."

Bunnie smiled as she dusted her hat. "Thanks, Sugah-Hog. You ain't too bad yerself."

Always a ham for glory, Sonic coolly rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Yeah I know. Well now that adventure is done with, we'll be seeing ya. Tails, grab the emerald and let's go."

Tails blinked at Sonic while showing his gloved paws. "I don't have it."

"Huh...? Don't tell me we left it back at God-breath valley!"

"Don't worry, it's in good hands." Sonic heard Sally's voice.

This was not Sonic's day, because the emerald happened to be in the hands of someone he didn't want to be, next to Eggman. "Give it back, Acorn-Breath!"

With a might dash, the blue blur zipped past Sally and made a stop. Sonic chuckled, pitying how slow the girl was to keep the blue emerald from his... "What...?!" Something unexpected happened...he didn't grab the emerald. The green gem is still in Sally's hands. _Nobody can keep anything from me like that! Gotta admit, the girl's got quick hands. _

Griming at the blue rodent, Sally crossed her arms. "Sonic, think about it. Robotnik's probably keeping his eye on you. He may have resources to track down the Chaos Emeralds. At least when the emeralds are with us, Nicole can use a stealth program to hide the emeralds from his radar. He's too fixated on you to worry about _mere_ beings like us, anywise."

Sonic was about to throw a comeback, but all her logic was starting to wipe the floor out of his words. _Aw man...she's right! Stupid Acorn-Breath and her stupid logic._ "Alright fine! You can keep that emerald, for now."

Sally nodded with a triumphed smile... _hold on..._ "What do you mean '_that_ emerald'?"

Sonic shrugged. "Who says I'm gonna let you hold on to the gems, Acorn-Breath?"

Sally growled, furious of the hedgehog's attitude. "Sonic, you can't-!"

"Later!" grabbing Tails by the wrist, Sonic dashed away, leaving a trail of dust.

This was down right annoying. Although she did had a case to figure out what Sidewinder's plans are, the Chaos Emeralds and Dr. Robotnik were far more important. Sally Acorn needed to find out about this mystery by getting all the emeralds. But she knew that if she wanted to be involved, she has to deal with that arrogant hedgehog.

"Jerk!!"

This was gonna be a loooooong week...she just know it.

End of part 2...

* * *

Second chapter of Sonic AU done. I've planned out two others of the Sonic AU series, although Sonic and Mario seems to be a what-if story; not exactly part of the cannon, but follows the story, never the less.

The sequel takes place before SA2, and it's a two-sided story that has to do with Sally and her homeland, while Knuckles and the Chaotix protects the island from...I'm not telling what. This story will have lots of Archie references and elements.

The third is a story that takes place after Sonic Battle. Mostly with Fleetway elements, with the Drakon Army and the origin of the Chaos Emeralds.

I plan to have the robotize thing based on the Fleetway comics, where the animals are trapped inside robots, like the games. But to make it sound horrible, Bunnie's nearly in the same boat as Shortfuse, where the robot parts are permanently stuck on her. This makes her a Demi-Cybernik.

But don't count on these stories to come out, if they do.

Now its review time!

**Craig- **I might put in Sera...actually I'm trying to find a way to include her. No, Mina is not gonna be in this.

**Crow T Robot- **Julie-Su will show in the sequel...if it happens.

**Anthony Bault- **No, the extra characters are merely obsticals or allies for the true SA cast. They won't get their own zones...well maybe near the end, but they won't get their own zones. The zones only focus on the main SA gang.

Everyone else, thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Coming up next, its casino night as Sonic and Tails takes a break and meets up with a Sonic fan club that Tails knows, which also has a kid named Chris Thorndyke in the club. Knuckles and Chaotix are in deep trouble now that they're on the wanted list. But another of Eggman's robots wrech havoc in the casino, and has Chris hostage. (Sonic: Who saw that coming?) Can Sonic and Bunnie save him?

(Tails' voice) Next time on Sonic AU- the Reign of Chaos. Don't miss it!!


	3. Casinopolis part 1

Things haven't gone smoothly in my so-called life, though they shall be confidential. However, my interest in writing was fleeting for a while…okay, I still was writing, but I just couldn't get myself to continue the stories. My mind kept getting new ideas for new stories and I start writing them, and not finishing them of course.

But I still want to continue this Sonic story as well as the Digimon story, and hopefully the Sonic and Mario crossover. Though this chapter was difficult to do, what with all the characters cluttered in. Plus, I was trying to fix up Sally's background, which is hopefully completed. I now made a logical background for her, though there are some kinks to work on.

If you remembered the previous chapter, when the previews say that Chris was going to be in this…well not anymore. I've been rewriting this chapter TWO times, trying to make it work, and I finally did by writing off some of the Sonic X characters. Oh sure, Sam Speed, Docoe and Bocoe, Bokkun, and Topaz (Who will appear in a cameo later on.) will still be in it, but the others, like Chris, I had no use for him and them in this story, or in any of my future stories. I never liked the kid anyways. At least this gives the other characters in this chapter some breathing room.

Anyways, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic AU**

_**The Reign of Chaos**_

-.

-.

My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. It's been several months, after that fighting tournament in South Island since I seen my best pal, Sonic. But just when we finally reunited, Eggman shows up with an evil plot that involves the Chaos Emeralds once again, and he had this monster named Chaos that was part of his sinister plan. We had to search for the emeralds before Chaos finds them to become even stronger. So me and Sonic searched the Windy Valley for an emerald, and we ran into one my new friends, Bunnie Rabbot and Sally Acorn. I was hoping Sonic would get along with Sally…but fraid not. Well we got one Chaos Emerald, and it's on to find the next! Let's go, Sonic!

-.

-.

**9:01 AM (Around chapter 2)**

…

…

_Memory functions, activated. Begin system check._

…

…

…

_System check complete. _

_Begin visual scan. _

So dark, and so brown. The sight (Our point of view) looks like a ceiling with large pipes all around, as well as some loads of wires. Lowering from that sight, there were tall tubes, containing green liquid. Some of those tubes appeared to have small creatures helplessly floating inside. On the left side were large computers that took the entire walls of its space.

_Coordinates unknown. Awaiting solution._

"Ah, excellent! All systems appear to be functional in this model."

Facing further towards the right, there stood a tall yet round man, who was almost shaped like an egg. He had a dome-shaped head, complete with goggles, dark shades, and a large, busy brown mustache coming from the sides of his pink nose. His attire was red, with the cross between a commander and a pilot. He also wore black spandex pants for his round waist and long, skinny legs.

"Arise, my creation, and behold your glorious creator." said the egg-shaped man.

The vision rose higher, as if lifting from a chair or some sort and fully eyed the figure.

"I am your brilliant master, Dr. Ivo Robotinik. Keep this in your memory banks; you obey only me."

Red lens, designed like eyes shifted to adjust size. "…_Master registration: Dr. Ivo Robotnik." _

A large, sinister smile became noticeable under his bushy mustache "Goooood. I have built you well. Listen, you are the second of my new line of egg-units that surpass my old Egg-robos; my E-100 series. You are E-102. Code named: Gamma!"

The robot stepped out of the pillar of construction machinery surrounding it and stood a moment. It was an ugly thing to the casual observer. Its body was short and round, its head little more than a flat panel on top. It had two moveable lenses in its head for eyes. Mounted on its head was a small tag laser. On its red-painted chest, above and to the left of the sign '102', was a thick headlight. Its right arm tapered in hydraulic sections to a fairly articulate hand. Its left arm was somewhat bulkier, and instead of a hand it bore a blaster cannon. Its long legs bend backward in the knees like a bird's, and its long black 'feet' were equipped with wheels in the backs.

"_Self unit- E-102, Gamma. Memory application complete. Awaiting command." _

Robotnik rubbed his hands, firmly, grinning with all his teeth revealed. He was growing very pleased with this new and improved model of the Egg-robos. He felt that his newest plan for world domination would require superior resources, like Chaos, his E-100 series, and his new weapon that is waiting for him deep in the jungle.

What was special about this robot, along with the other prototypes that are waiting to be awakened is that they are programmed with a bit of the AI chip he used on some of his robots, like Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. Way back when he was building the Death Egg on Westside Island, Robotnik decided to make his robots smarter in order to defeat his long hated foe, Sonic the Hedgehog. This program was suppose to make his Badniks smarter, intelligent, think like they were human, but they would still obey their ruler no matter what.

His first test subject was with a monkey Badnik named Coconuts, which he ordered him to capture Sonic and his new friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower. Sadly, the foolish Badnik failed, miserably. Coconuts is probably stuck in sanitation duty as he speaks. He knew that Coconuts' intelligence level wasn't satisfying enough for total success to destroy Sonic, but he didn't want his will power to override his master registration…

…So, he figured that two minds are better than one when he created Scratch and Grounder. Though they did a better job than Coconuts, because of their numbers, they still failed; they were the robotic versions of those two from Dumb and Dumber. They couldn't cooperate with each other, they fall for every of Sonic's tricks, and worse of all, they were stupid.

So, Robotnik had no choice but to increase the power of the AI chip, and use it on a different kind of Badnik; something that was unlike any he ever built. A robot that Sonic never expected…

…Breezie.

Breezie the Hedgehog was, next to Metal Sonic, his greatest creation ever. She was equipped with an updated and supreme AI chip that would make her smarter, and cunning. Not only that, Robotnik disguised her appearance to look like a real Mobian, a very erotic looking one that is, which completely fooled Sonic. The spiny fool fell head over heels over her charm. She led Sonic to one trap after another without his suspicion.

But something corrupted her programming, and she helped Sonic escaped Robotnik's last trap. The traitorous scrap-bot was destroyed when she sacrificed herself in the Wing Fortress; good riddance.

The good doctor, though, learns from his mistakes, and he limited the AI chip to avoid going down that path again, which he equipped them in some of his robots, including Metal Sonic.

These E-100 series are equipped with the chips, unlike his Egg-robos. With it, they can learn while in battle. They can adapt to a mistake and counter it. Their CPU is also biological, and they can think a thousand times better and faster than any computer or biological brain. These series would defiantly give Sonic the time of his life. And what made these units satisfying than the dumb bots and the traitorous robot wrench...these robots do not have artificial human will.

"Docoe! Bocoe!"

Hurrying through the room, from the bottom stairs, like pairs of comedic clowns, two robots appeared. These gold and silver androids had similar designs, sort of have domed shaped heads, and such simple designs, but one, named Docoe, was gold, had brown eyes, and was taller than his brother, Bocoe, who was short, fatter, blue eyes, and had silver armor.

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik! We await your orders!"

These robots are another line of Badniks that were also given the AI chips. However, these creations are just used for office-type work. He decided that it was better use of the AI chips for worker bots rather than field bots. However, to his torture, they sometimes remind Robotnik of Scratch and Grounder.

"I'm going to find the Chaos Emeralds. I want you two to monitor the programming of the rest of the E-100 series and order them to wait in the training room. But have any of you discovered any more of the emeralds' location? I've only to know that the accursed two-tailed freak owning one."

Bocoe nodded. "Yes sir! One was just discovered by our monitoring bots in the Windy Valley."

"Excellent! Have Scratch and Grounder use the Serpent-Catakiller battleship and retrieve the emerald there."

Docoe crossed his arms, pouting, even though he has no mouth. "Why do you always use those feather-brained clowns for important stuff, doctor? They just always mess up-"

"DON'T QUESTION MY ORDERS! Do it, or I'll have you fed to the Egg-Recycle machines, and recycle you as toasters!"

After he passed the exit, the automatic doors slammed hard, thanks to a button Robotnik uses when he's mad.

Bocoe altered his voice speakers to make it sound like he was tisking. "You know, I believe the doctor doesn't want to admit that he likes those two buffoons, Docoe."

The gold bot nodded. "So true, oh so true."

BAM! A good laser blast left the two bots charred; lost of their healthy, shiny armor.

Robotnik reeled his blaster from the bots. "I heard that!"

-.

-.

**Station Square- 6:41 PM**

Like a hawk perched on a mountain, Sonic the Hedgehog sat on a large stone Gargoyle on a building's ledge, watching the busy traffic on the streets, fourteen stories high. His eyes viewed the city, but his mind didn't. He pondered on how he's going to find the Chaos Emeralds, especially when they're hidden in the real world. You see, it was easy to gather them because they're safe in the Special Zone. All he had to do was collect fifty rings, bring them to a star post, and it'll warp him near a Chaos Emerald, despite that he had to jog through warped and dangerous obstacles.

But now with the emeralds here, it's going to be difficult to find them. Sonic's not used to gathering Chaos Emeralds in the real world, it'll be extremely difficult to determine their location, plus it'll be easy for somebody with the wrong hands to just find it and use…especially if that person was Eggman.

He was hoping that with that emerald they got in Windy Valley, Tails can come up with a device that can track the emeralds. But noooo…some furry girl had to be so bossy and just butt her nose into his business; taking the emerald as well. Well, it's not like he can never get it back. Sally wants to solve this Chaos thing too, but with the way she and Sonic got along, Sonic wouldn't even ask her for her help, not even to know what time it is.

So how is he gonna save the day in time with the Chaos Emeralds hiding, god forbid, hidden across the globe, and Acorn-breath getting in his way?

Standing tall, Sonic grinned. "Well…everything will be alright, eventually, just like it always been."

"Sonic!" Flying towards him was his buddy and sidekick, Tails.

"Hey Tails…any luck?"

He shook his head with a disappointed look. "I wish I took the time to study more on the emerald I had before Eggman took it. If I had, I could've analyzed the signals and used it to create a tracking device designed to-"

"Okay, okay. No need to for the techno-babble, Pixel-Brain." he said, rubbing his little brother's hair. "I traced almost every block on half of this city ten times under thirty minutes. So far, nadda for me."

"-sigh-…it was so much easier when we just had to gather the emeralds in the Special Zone. With them in the real world, anything can happen to them."

"My thoughts exactly, but chill, little bro. We just have to look elsewhere, but first,"

Without warning, Sonic dashed away with a sonic boom, which it blew Tails away. After Tails stopped himself from rolling in the air, he found a blue streak dashing over the rooftops of the city.

"Sonic, wait for me!" he cried as he flew after his friend. Tails' mind raced for the answer of what is Sonic heading to.

-.

-.

**Station Square- 5:56 PM**

Somewhere in the city, we find folks wandering through the streets to who knows where, like a flock of sheep. Within that crowd was a pair of unique creatures that the humans didn't feel threatened around. Knuckles the Echidna and Vector the Crocodile traveled through the city just to get away from the cops that roamed Speed Highway. They did cause some property damage, after all; no use sticking around.

As Knuckles walked along the sidewalk, dodging incoming people, he listened on Vector's information. "So…you say this Sidewinder was controlling those robot police, and sent that Bio-Hazard?"

"Yup."

"Who is he?"

Before he answered, Vector made an angry look. Knuckles could just tell that Vector took this guy personally. "The wealthiest creep in Sapphire City. His company built a lot of junk for the city, including those robocops. But being successful just isn't enough for him. He just wants more power, so he can rule the world."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Well I saw that coming. So how come the police don't do anything about it?"

Vector gave a viscous growl. "Cause they don't know he's a dirty kingpin. He practically owns the cops, anyways…so to say."

Knuckles narrowed his face as he shook his fist. He remembered that dreadful moment when that water beast destroyed the Master Emerald. "So this Sidewinder sent that water monster to destroy the emerald. I'm sure of it."

"Again with the water critter. Man, a friend of mine also said something about a water monster, which she tangled last night."

That information made the echidna flex his paws, while it made cracking noises. "So he's somewhere in the city. Grrrr…I'll settle with that beast and his boss after I restore the Master Emerald."

Vector looked ahead of the buildings above, just letting his mind wander. "I don't know. If Sidewinder sent that water creature, why would the evil-dude have it bust open your emerald when he can just take it and call it a day."

"I don't know and I don't care." Knuckles growled, sweeping the air with his angry fists. "He destroyed the emerald and I'm gonna find some payback." with a thundering smack, Knuckles slammed his fist onto his palm, avoid getting stabbed by his claws. "…somehow."

Shaking his head, Vector chuckled. _He never changes… _"Well, let's regroup with the others. They should be waiting for me at Casinopolis."

"Alright, we'll meet up with the others. It'll be nice to see the rest of the Chaotix again, even if Mighty isn't around. We better pick up the pace, then."

"No need, dude…we're here."

"Huh?"  
That was quite quick for the guardian. Since he sees before him a facility with shining bright lights, all with red, orange, and all the warm colors, this must be Casniopolis. Hey, it even says the name above the front doors in glowing lights. It reminded him of Carnival Night Zone that once stood in Angel Island. That zone wasn't there anymore since that program…_what was it called…? _Since Knuckles first met the Chaotix and Eggman's old program called Citizen One improved the Carnival Night Zone. Fortunately, the Citizen One program was discovered to be accidentally programmed to create happy zones, much to Eggman's dismay, and the carnival zone was relocated to who knows where.

"Great…I could just tell that this place will be noisy."

"Duh, dude. All arcades are noisy. That's the beauty of it."

As he groaned and rolled his eyes, Knuckles followed the croc inside.

Beyond the glass doors, Knuckles felt that he entered Hell. Everywhere he saw was noisy machines that the humans and Mobians played, wither playing with the joy sticks (**Getcha minds outta that gutta!**), beating the machines with hammers, driving it like they were cars, or dancing on blinking lights. He had no idea what this was all about, but it was just really noisy, and Knuckles just had to cover his earless ears.

"Why didn't you have the others meet up at someplace peaceful, like the park, or the wilderness?"

Vector shrugged. "This is peaceful. See, the children are playing in heavenly harmony."

"This is NOT harmony! This is HELL!"

-.

"Wow! Take that! Bang! Bang! BANG! Bangy-dipidly-ZOOM!" quite loud, Charmy cried, as he went wild on a shooter game, zipping around every corner of the screen.

As Espio sat on a chair, taking some Aspirins, he asked himself: _Why can't that stupid bee play something far-far away from me? Like in the Grand Canyon or in the traffic?_

"Oh look at all the long faces. I know I've been missed."

Smirking, Espio faced the owner of that grungy voice. As Vector approached his comrades, Espio grinned when he noticed a familiar being with the croc. "Heh…I know you said that you were gonna bring a date with you, Vec, but I didn't knew you swung that way."

Vector snarled. "Can it, Barney!"

Chuckling, Espio walked towards his red friend and gave him a hand-to-hand slap. "Long time no see, Knuckles. Such a shock to see you away from the floating rock. What, you got some hired help?"

"Sorry, but I'm here on business. There were some trou-"

A growl from the pit of his stomach was heard.

"What's that? You got trouble down your stomach? So you finally got tired of the home grown foods and ants, huh?"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Oh funny, chameleon."

-.

"The Master Emerald…destroyed?"

Knuckles took a big sip of his soda after recalling that horrible event. "Yes…and I have to get the pieces back. Seems this Sidewinder wants the power of the emerald."

"Sidewinder?" Espio growled. "Oh that tears it! You can count me in, buddy, and it'll be free of charge."

Charmy paused his eating. "You mean we won't get paid?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not helping!" and the bee chomped a big bite of his burger.

"Oh yes you are!"

Knuckles slumped down, drinking his soda. At least with some help, he'll easily find the emeralds. But it still won't be simple. The powers of the shards allows them to be anywhere, barely without a trace. It's not…

_HUH…! _His head shot up as he accidentally crushed his soda, splashing the soda over the hyper bee.

"Knuckles, you got me all drippidly-doopily-wet!"

Vector though noticed the intense look on the echidna. "What's wrong?"

"The emeralds…they're here!"

Espio shot his eyes. "Wha…? How…? Where…?"

Knuckles' eyes looked soulless as his arm pointed ahead. "In there…" Where he pointed…were glass doors down the room, guarded by a big guy in a black suit.

"There!" Espio cried. "Whoa, no way! That's the forbidden zone!"

Charmy nodded like mad. "Yeah-yeah! The forbidden zone!"

Knuckles eyes returned to normal. "There's a zone in there?"

"No, it's not that kind of a zone. That's the casino room, you know, where all the gambling, the slot machines, the cards, and the money stuff are. We're not allowed to go in there because we're underage…except Vector here, but we keep a leash on him because of his gambling problem."

The croc slammed his mighty fist on the table. "I do NOT have a gambling problem!"

"Then explain again how you lost 50 dollars that was suppose to pay for our bills!"

Knuckles cleared his throat to stop their arguments. "Unless you guys want to stick around here, save your squabbles some other time. I still need to get in there, underaged or not. The powers of the shards somehow opens a hole to the Special Zone, creating a zone around them. It happened downtown."

Espio had difficulty swallowing that. "If what you say is true, then this place isn't safe for these kids and the people here."

"Right," Knuckles righteously stood up from his chair. "Which is another good reason why I must get them back…before they do some harm."

Vector slammed his cup on the table. "Alright…Espio, you help him get in there."

"How, with my camouflage power? Incase you forgotten, I can only make ME invisible."

Grinning, Knuckles held the rings before his face. "Yep…I knew these would come in handy."

-.

-.

**Casinopolis- 6:51 PM… **

Normal people, like the citizens of Station Square, have different ways to get around the city. Some folks uses automobiles and suffer tedious and annoying traffic. Others take advantage of the metropolis subways, and wait long moments for their train, or be crunched between other passengers. Some just walk, and nearly get hit by cars, or get shoved by other passers.

But those, like Sonic, travel on the high roads, or to but it clearly, the rooftops, and risk missing the next rooftop and plunge ten to twenty stories until he goes splat on the road. Like that will happen to the hedgehog. Yes, the blue blur traveled, rooftop to rooftop with his incredible speed to help catapult him to great distance. On his trail was his two-tailed friend, who always used his unusual amount of tails to soar through the air like a helicopter.

"Sonic!…Where are we going?"

The blue hedgehog smirked as he raced and jumped over the rooftops. "You'll see, but trust me, it's way past---put on the breaks, Tails!"

Sonic skidded his heels to stop on the roof while Tails landed off the air.

"We're here!"

Looking over the rooftop, Tails spotted where Sonic's paw is pointing at; a building filled with flashy neon signs, as if the place came from Las Vegas. The word 'Casino' brightly stood out over the front glass doors.

"Casinopolis? Why here?" Tails asked.

"Why not? I passed by this place bunch of times in my search, and I thought: 'Ya know, this place looks really cool to hang out for a while'. I checked the place out before I remembered that I'm too young to go into a casino, but then again, what about ol Casino Night Zone back in Westside Island? Just my luck, it's also an arcade where the kids can hang out in. Then I thought 'Man, I gotta check out this place, but I better get Tails first.' So, here we are."

"Yeah, I been here, but Sonic, what about the emeralds? Eggman could get all the emeralds right about now."

"-pfft- Eggman couldn't find the ocean in the beach. Besides, we got some time. We might as well kick back and relax for a bit. Whadda ya say, Tails?"

Tails sighed, knowing that arguing wouldn't make any difference. When Sonic is like this, there's no chance of convincing him otherwise. "Alright,"

"Heh!" Sonic swung a strong arm around Tails's shoulders and gave him a nuggie. "Knew you see things my way, Pixel-Brain."

"OW! Cut it out, Sonic! OW!"

"Wuzzy!" Letting him go, Sonic then leaped off the four story building and landed, unharmed, unlike any normal person. "Come on!"

Sighing, Tails rubbed his aching head. "I said it so many times before, but I'll say it again: Even in Doomsday, Sonic will never panic." _And the scary thing is: that's a good thing. _

With that, Tails flew after Sonic towards the casino.

But little did the Mobians realize that a hidden character spied on top of a rooftop, hiding in the shadows of a water tower. This being was well merged with the dark, though the tail of its rope flowed along the wind like a flag.

_Hmm…my mission won't be successful if any loud commotion will draw that hedgehog to me. I better play this out, carefully. _

-.

"-whistle-… I already said this, but sweet place here. Makes up for the lack of stuff outside compared to Casino Night Zone."

The first word that then came into the hedgehog's head was 'party.' With all this arcade junk and lights, and noises, it was like a rave…without the dancing. There so many kids running around with tickets in their hands. So many teenagers ganging around the fighting games. So many…arcade stuff you find in any arcade.

Turning around, Sonic spotted Tails opening the glass doors. "Took ya long enough, slowpoke. Say, you say you been here before? Cause this place rocks already!"

"Yeah. Me, Aunt Sally, and the others come here almost every weekend or so."

That name nearly killed Sonic's good mood. For some reason, and he doesn't know why, but Tails calling someone Sonic doesn't know: an aunt, just bothered him. Maybe because that woman ticks him off, and cramps his style. Tails being cozy with someone other than him…it didn't seem right.

"Heh, I can't picture that Acorn-Breath in a arcade."

Tails sighed, wishing that Sonic and Sally would get along. Ever since Tails lived with Sally and her friends, he dreamed of his two best friends being friends too, so they would be one big happy family. But that dream doesn't look possible now.

"Well, yeah, Aunt Sally is sometimes a workaholic. Me and Aunt Bunnie sometimes drag her over here, just to make her relax."

"Eh? Aunt Bunnie?"

"Oh, yeah…uh, me and her are pretty close too."

For some reason, that wasn't very…well, it didn't bother Sonic. Bunnie's pretty cool. Sonic finds the fact that using Eggman's robot junk against him is a big poetic irony. But strange though, he doesn't have a problem with her as he does with Sally. Why is that?…

_Eh, who cares?_ "Cool. Alright, let's give these games a whirl. You find a game, I'll bring out the tokens."

"Okay, Sonic!"

In opposite directions, the dynamic duo dashed off, without ever thinking that something, or someone might spoil there day…well, at least Sonic's day, and this person is new on his 'Not Sonic's favorite people' list.

-.

-.

**7:09 PM…**

"Come on, Sally-girl, a little fun in the ol casino should lighten ya up."

Outside the casino, right as a group of human kids and a pair of familiar Mobians entered inside, the Freedom Fighters walked down the street, deciding to take a break from emerald-hunting and relax in the casino, even against Sally's discord.

The three Mobians then stood around their female leader, waiting for her mind to turn their way.

"Guys, I know we've been working half of the day, but I just don't want to have those emeralds fall under Robotnik's hands."

"Aw, ah know yuh, Sally-girl. Yur fuming about what happened in ole Windy Valley…about Sonic."

Bunnie defiantly hit the bull's-eye as she watched Sally scowling on the thought of that blue speed demon. They didn't get along then, and they had been fighting throughout this adventure.

At the second Bunnie heard Antoine grunt, she knew he was gonna try to make a score with his _beloved_, yet again.

"Mmm-hmm…well ziz eez an outrage zat ze fyu-ish heygehog would zare to have ze attitude over our fare leadair. Aye knew eet from ze moment moi 'eard of him, ze fyu-el would be no'ting but trou-bill."

Bunnie rolled her eyes. _Oh give meh a break. _

Sally sighed, touching her forehead. "Antoine, not now, okay? I don't want to hear any word regarding of Sonic."

But as he ignored, Antoine gingerly held Sally's gloved hand. "But fear not of zat wretched rodent, my dear." He paused, giving multiple kisses on her hand. "Aye, zuch as moi, vill not let ze blue fyu-el be ze fly on your strawberry cake, my pree-"

"SHUSH!"

The trio reeled away from Sally's scream.

Sally slumped her head, blushing in shame and embarrassment. "Sorry about that…but…" She then glared at Antoine. "…You know that you're not suppose to say the **P** word in public!"

Antoine nodded in nervousness. "Oui, oui, oui. Thouzand apologiez, my dear."

Again he kissed her hand multiple times, which Sally quickly pulled it away.

"-groan-…Let's just go inside." Sally headed through the doors, hoping she won't have to deal with any more annoying stress, like Antoine's little attempts to woo her, or even… "GAH!"

"GAH!" cried Sonic, nearly leaping off the floor.

Right before the other side of the glass doors, when the Freedom Fighters entered through, was a blue Mobian hedgehog with red styling sneakers, and coins that fell out of his white gloves.

"YOU?" the two cried.

As he picked up the tokens, Sonic wished he would've expect this woman in his path again. But he thought that once a day was enough. "Okay, if your new mission was to give me a heart attack, Acorn-Breath, you almost succeeded!"

Sally narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't waste my breath on that. What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you, though I'm surprised someone like you would chill in a cool place like this."

Sensing the madness that may come, Tails decided to try to break the horror. "Uh…hi Aunt Sally."

The girl gave a quick wave "Hi Tails." before she eyed at Sonic, suspiciously. "And could you bend a little on that 'someone like you' part, mister?"

_Well I tried…good _jooob_, Tails. _

Sonic coolly shrugged. "Sorry, there's a child present."

Sally leaned forward with an angry smile. "Oh, and why is this word confidential to Tails? Is it-?"

"Now zee here, you blu fyu-el."

Sally groaned, when Antoine decided to butt in and try to play her knight in shining armor. Sure it was sort of sweet of him to try to defend her honor, but this is Antoine; he'll only be her embarrassment in shining armor, and the shiny part is only gonna attract more eyes to laugh at her.

The French coyote marched towards the blue hero in a righteous attitude. "Ziz will not go any more. No-no! You dare be ze fly of ze zweet fair maiden? You zir are ze big ba-fume! Now, moi demanz zat you apoli-giz to ze vare mad-mar-zel!"

It took a while for Sonic to respond, while he just stared at Antoine, blankly. "Uh…what did you say? I can only speak English and little of Japanese here."

Antoine growled. "Read moi's lips! You zhall apolo-gize!"

"Apollo? I wasn't too fond of that movie, pal."

"No, I zaid apol-lit-tize!"

"Is that some kind of government word?"

"NO you fyu-el! Apola-gize!"

"A what? Is that some kind of magazine?" Sonic asked, grinning. Sally and Tails could tell that he was doing this on purpose. But Sally had to admit, this was quite humorous.

"APOK-A-JIZ!"

"Dude, I'm not in the mood for some potato chips. Thanks though."

That was it. That was when the redness could been seen even through Antoine's brown fur. He was shaking, madly, like a tea-pot ready to blow. "GrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRr-ACK!"

Everyone's eyes followed Antoine's body as it dropped to the floor like a fallen statue. This was due by Bunnie knocking him out with her robotic finger, which the others discovered when they notice her pointing her index-robot finger.

"Sorry, shugah. He had one cup of coffee, too many."

Sonic smirked. "Well it's time for him to switch to de-caf." He turned his attention back to Sally. "Now that we understand how we feel about each other, let's make a consistent agreement to not even be a eye-viewing distance from each other. Agreed?"

With narrow eyes, Sally nodded. "Agreed."

"Uh…guys…?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Tails. The orange fox was busy pointing his finger at something all the way at a prize shop.

"What, there's a toy you want, Pixel-Brain?"

"In a way…" he answered, pointing at a object shining on top of the shelf.

The prize shelf was in between the prize shop on the arcade side, and another on the casino side. But that wasn't as important as a certain white diamond-shaped jewel on the very top.

The gang, minus the human kids, dropped their jaws.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally gasped. "A Chaos Emerald!"

"Brilliant observation, Acorn-Breath."

Sally snarled at Sonic. "Why thank you…_hedgehog_."

Sonic chuckled as he eyed at the jewel. "Well how do you like that? An emerald right under the last place to look."

Sally massaged her forehead. "There's a problem, they're never going to give us that for free."

"Well aren't you a cop? You could just flash a badge and demand-"

"Not officially, just a freelancer. We helped control crime without the city's permission at first, at least until the government gave up trying to stop us and let us volunteer with paychecks…wait, that doesn't sound right… "

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to earn it, and when I mean 'we're', I meant Tails and I."

Sally shot her eyes at Sonic. "There's no way you'll earn THAT many credits on your own. Didn't you see how much the emerald is? It's much more than that mountain bike by the shelf."

Rotor sobbed. "Yeah…and not even my mechanical skills can match up to the creative marvel of that bike. -sniff- I've been saving my credits for that bike since my birthday, six months ago...and I just made half way yesterday. -sob-"

The stout walrus cried on Bunnie's shoulder. The girl eyed him with a 'Ya'll pathetic' look, and patted his back.

Sonic grinned, holding a paw behind his ear. "Sounds like a challenge to my ears."

"No, it really sounds like _common sense_! We can earn that amount faster with all of us working together."

"Uh…what about 'not being in a eye-viewing distance from each other' that we agreed on?"

"I know, but right now, and as much as I hate to say this, we need to work together to earn enough credits to buy that emerald."

Sonic rolled his green eyes. "Sorry, Acorn-Breath, but remember what I said? I ain't sharing any more emeralds."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? Mr. Hero can't share all the glory to anyone."

"Nope, just don't wanna drag your hairy corpse around."

"My WHAT? And are you overly-paranoid? How is a casino dangerous?"

"Casino Night Zone in Westside was."

"Well this isn't Westside Island, and we're (And when I say 'we're' I meant me and my partners.) gonna earn tickets with or without you."

Sonic smirked. "I still smell 'challenge' in your tone, and it smells like chili dogs...actually it smells like walnuts."

"I am NOT challenging you! I already beat you in Windy Valley."

"You must be smoking those walnuts! As I recalled, I won!"

Sally snapped her head closer. "No I did!"

Sonic shoved her forehead with his. "No I did!"

Vise-versa for Sally. "I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

As the humorous madness went on, Tails, and the Freedom Fighters stood back either rolling their eyes, watching in awe or shame, or keeping a certain coyote from trying to defend Sally's honor. Their eyes rocked left and right at their bickering like a tennis game.

"Shouldn't you stop them, Aunt Bunnie?" asked Tails, unable to peel his eyes off the couple. As far as he known Sally, she was quite mature, like an adult. This is the first time he seen her act so childish.

The cyborg sighed as her robotic fingers clipped on Antoine's ear. She should, defending a friend's honor from someone insulting her, but something just didn't give her the heart to. She can't figure out why, but it's like god intended these two interact this way. Hopefully this won't last. "Ah don't think it's wise to mess with ah storm, shugah."

-.

"I did!" shouted Sally.

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did times infinity!" Sonic crossed his arms, proudly.

"I did times eternity, infinity, plus one!"

"I did times eternity, infinity, plus ten!"

"I did times eternity, infinity, plus twenty, plus EMC square!"

"I…uh…dangit!"

With a proud but snotty look, Sally marched past Sonic who eyed at her with revenge in his eyes. "Logic triumphs again. Time to see who earns the most credits, hedgehog."

Sonic grinded his teeth. "Oh yeah? Well I…wait…I thought you said you weren't challenging me."

"I…uh…dangit!"

Zipping towards Sally, he grinned at her sour and pissed look. "Well Ms. 'Logic'…since you made the last challenge, it's my turn. There's only one game in this place that'll prove my awesomeness and your…uh…whatever."

Sally's eyes dangerously narrowed. _Jerk…_

"Feast your eyes on the marvel that my eyes just feast fifty seconds ago!" he dramatically said, holding out his arms in another direction.

"Gee, you can keep track of time? I'm impressed."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. _Lousy mood-killing woman! _"The stupid Virtual Nights Spinball game! Let's play that!"

Yes, and on they went into a game machine that is the way of the future. This machine had a large neon sign, high enough to be noticeable, with a picture of a skinny, purple, jester. Under the sign was a large screen monitor with two glass sphere that had people floating inside. Right on the foot of each one looked like a regular arcade machine, with players on each one. And of course the most important part of nearly every big game…

…a long line, which is where the gang are stuck in now.

…And we all know how much patience Sonic has…zero. "Come on, can't this line go any faster?"

"This kind of game can take pretty long, you know." Sally warned. She then eyed him with a mischievous grin. "There's always time to try the fighting games."

Before Sonic can counter, the purple walrus, Rotor came up to him and whispered, "I wouldn't do that. Sally is really-."

Sally narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Yes, thank you…**Rotor**!"

"Eep!" he went, surprised that she can hear pretty good. He dashed away before things became messy.

Sonic shrugged without care. "So what they say you're good at those games. I can still show you who's da king."

Tails then came up to Sonic. "But Sonic, you're not really…well…you pretty much suck at-"

"Tails!" he snapped.

"Eep!" like Rotor, Tails bolted out of there.

Sonic turned back to his so-called rival. "Besides, you're just trying to change the subject because you know I'll own you."

"No, it's because this line will take hours, and I just want to wipe that arrogant smile off your face, right now."

"Well color me scared, lady. I can take you any time, any where, any game. You name it, I'll rock your world in it."

"Soul Caliber!"

Bad memories flooded his mind. He remembered all those times Tails annihilated him without mercy, and all Sonic could do is tap random buttons…while having his character punch the air. "Uh…I think I heard that game is busted."

"Gee, I thought you said that you'll concur any game against me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Then why you don't wanna try that game?"

"Well uh…you see-"

Just then, Tails got between the shorter couple, gently pushing their shoulders away. "Come on, guys. Let's not fight here. You'll get us kicked out."

Sally let out a sigh. "You're right, Tails. It's not worth dealing with this egotistical hedgehog, anyways."

"You just jealous cause I rock."

"That's exactly WHY you're a egotistical hedgehog!"

Rolling his eyes, Sonic held a hand behind his ear. "I can't heeeaaar yooou."

"Egotistical!"

"Pardon?"

"I said egotistical! You!"

"Say what?"

"It means you're STUPID!"

Sonic rubbed his ear. "Uh…guh?"

Now she knew how Antoine felt. "GAAAAHH!"

The whole room fell into silence and all eyes aimed at the brown squirrel. Sally felt the pressure on her, coming from everyone's gazes; like maybe over fifty pairs of eyes staring at her. Sally couldn't believe how she lost control, in front of public too. She couldn't bare to know what the people's eyes meant. That they were scared, annoyed, or what. Her face heated up as she faced the floor.

Despite how annoying and bossy she is, Sally was kind of fun to mess with. But seeing how the people were staring at her, and how embarrassed she looked, Sonic felt a little guilty. Other than his enemies, he never like to make anyone sad or whatnot. Sonic decided to take action before things get worse and he gets blamed by Sally's friends.

"Yo! Whazzup everyone?" he asked, loud enough to get the crowd's attention.

"Oh my gawd! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" a girl squealed.

Without hesitation, the entire people in the arcade hurried towards the hero, not even caring what or who they knocked. Pretty much, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine nearly got knocked down by the stampede, and it was a good thing Tails has twin-tails.

The hedgehog was now closed in by a wall of screaming and young fans. Sure, he was sometimes a ham for appreciation and attention, but Sonic has his limits, and this goes beyond that. And mostly half of these people are screaming fan girls, and next to the Chaos Emeralds, they're the most dangerous things on earth.

But before the female hands could reach to his self, a pair of human security guards dug through the crowd and shoved the pack of young humans and Mobians away from the hero.

"Whew…thanks guys."

"Not a problem, hero." one of them said as he kept the wild kids at bay.

"Man, I must be really popular here for you guys to show up."

"In a way, the manager thinks you're good business. We even have a gold statue of you in the casino area."

Sonic's eyes sprouted at that. "Aw shucks, y'all shouldn't had!" he said in a lousy southern accent.

"AH HEARD THA!" Bunnie screamed off-screen.

For some reason, that kind of frightened him. _Note to self: Do not use southern talk around the girl with the robot limbs. _

Sonic then noticed Sally brushing her fur, as it seemed that she was crushed within the pack of fans. "Yo, you alright?"

Actually, Sally was a little bruised around the shoulders from the stampede, as well as her knees when she hit the floor, hard. But that was better than being embarrassed in front of a bunch of people, and being laughed at. And after all that arguing, Sally was surprised that Sonic sacrificed his privacy just to save her from the laughs.

"I…" And to be quite honest, Sally felt a bit guilty after the way she treated Sonic. "…thank you."

Sonic shrugged. "Meh…no prob."

Just then, Sonic heard some people telling the crowd to move out of the way. He watched the kids, with a little 'help' from the guards, part to make a path that led to the virtual game. Sonic, along with Tails and the FF stood in the clear path, baffled about this pleasant act.

"Uh…? You mean it's okay?"

A loud and happy cheer from the crowd just signaled a 'yes'.

With a smirk, Sonic shrugged. "Well alright then. Ready, Acorn-breath?"

Sally was still a little shaken up after nearly being embarrassed, and Sonic unexpectedly saving her, but she gave a timid nod.

Sonic hurried over to the machine with Sally gradually on his tail. But as she moved across the path, her ears picked up some unpleasant words coming from the crowd, mostly the girls. Some were loud enough to hear from the sounds, and some were just normal tones by the kids talking to their friends. Low, but Sally could pick up their voices from the noise, which sometimes baffled her on why she can hear stuff that's needed.

"God, I hope that's not his girlfriend."

"Ye-ah. She's such a snob."

"Like, I know! Didn't you hear all that junk she yelled at to poor Sonic?"

"Who does she thinks she is, a princess?"

"Oh my god! Sonic has a girlfriend! Let me kill her! LET ME KILL HER!"

"What a b. Sonic deserves way better than that."

However the squirrel focused on ignoring these words, no matter how much she was affected by them. It just wasn't worth listening to a bunch of jealous girls, and some boys who didn't appreciate their mothers.

Sally heard these kind of things before. Sure she was a local hero in the city, but she wasn't…Sonic-popular. She guessed from her mature attitude, she never gave out the same charisma that Sonic use to get all the younger folks to like her. It was mostly the older crowd that liked her than the younger ones. Not that she cared for popularity anyways. She never took the freelance police thing just for fame.

But still…

"Come on, Acorn-Breath!"

Sonic's cry broke her thoughts before she noticed him and her friends waiting by the machine.

"Don't think that this is gonna get ya off the hook."

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Trust me, the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

-.

Thanks to Espio's camouflage ability, and the Ring-Links to help share that power with Knuckles, the two were able to sneak past security and enter a room where no minor is allowed to enter, the casino room. Inside, Knuckles began the search for the shards by hunting them on the upper level of the room while Espio takes the lower level, where loads of people are, who're gambling their life's savings just for more change in their pockets.

The upper level appeared to be some kind of balcony floor in this large, circular room. Knuckles hasn't seen a soul up here, which means this floor isn't for folks to hang around at. This floor held giant decorations for the casino, like a large pirate ship, strange glowing art stuff, and this giant, mechanical lion's head with a jaw that opens and closes all the time. That's where he's heading to, because in the mouth lies a emerald shard.

Strolling down the floor, Knuckles took a peak at the bottom floor. It looked like a room filled with gold treasures, but the gold was just those level machines, which Knuckles didn't know much about. The floor was just the typical gambling place Knuckles always pictured on TV; the evil place where you lose all your money, and you're helpless from the addiction of winning more. He hates large crowds, but that wasn't the worse part.

Right smack dab in the middle of the room stood a giant gold statue of Knuckles annoying acquaintance…Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Ancestors, give me strength to fight off this headache. _

-.

The face of a large shaft in the casino floor that Knuckles is on had a fancy neon clock. Perching on the roof of this clock was a mysterious figure, coated in shadow. The shaded being was dressed in thick layers of cloak, leaving nothing but its glowing, evil eyes revealed for public sight to see. These glowing eyes fixated on nothing but a certain red Mobian traveling towards the large lion head on the other side.

_That's right. Just bring the shards to me like a good boy…_

-.

In front of the large lion, floating robot orbs with spotlights on their bellies guarded the area. Normally, Knuckles would break through robots like these, but Espio said that if he gets spotted by any of them, or destroy even one, he'll attract the security and have them get thrown out or arrested. Good thing these robots couldn't find the ocean in a beach; all Knuckles had to do was jump off from the pirate ship, glide over the robots, and land on the rising mechanical paws of the lion statue.

"All this sneaking around isn't my style. Those flying bots are practically begging me to smash them to tiny pieces." Knuckles studied the moving jaw of the lion, waiting for the right move without getting crushed. Before he decides to take action, he activated a wrist communicator. "Espio, do you read? Have you found a shard?"

"_Ha, ha! Come on, straight seven! Daddy needs a new 4-wheeled drive jeep!" _

"Espio! Report, you moron!"

"_GAH! Stupid cherry! Damn it, Knux, I was almost-" _

"And you say Vector has a gambling problem!"

"_Sorry, pal. Yeah, I found one in a fountain. I swear, I don't know why these gambling-losers didn't notice a gem shining as bright as a bald head in the fountain. How's your end?" _

Shooting off of the large paw, Knuckles dived in the lion's mouth and grabbed the green shard. The echidna sprung to safety, before the jaw closed in on him, and then he glided over the room towards the neon clock tower.

"Got the second one. The last one is somewhere over there in that badly glowing clock tower. Meet me up on the roof, I'll get the last one."

"_Roger. Just let me pop one last coin in the-"_

"Espio!"

"_-sigh-…I'm off." _

Knuckles didn't understand why these humans put a bunch of weird junk near the ceiling. A giant lion's head, a pirate ship, a large clock tower; these city people loved to show off as much as Sonic.

And speaking of whom, that statue of him was still giving Knuckles a headache. There was a crack on the left shoe, and Knuckles was itching to punch it, thus shattering the piece of trash.

_Nah, don't wanna have a bunch of punks on my neck._

Finding himself clawed onto the clock tower, Knuckles scaled it till he reached to the top. He felt the tower flow with the Chaos Energy like a heated lamp, and it was tempting Knuckles to just punch a hole through the tower, just to quickly get the shard, instead of just finding a door inside. But he didn't want to cause any more damage, not after near Speed Highway.

After a minute of searching the top, Knuckles found a vent on the floor. Jumping through, Knuckles landed on a giant gear. Practiced eyes studied the room, which he found weird metal gears and junk connected to each other in a way he couldn't comprehend. But he understood that it was a mess. Plus, the ticking was irritating him.

"Man, you just can't escape any noise wherever you go in the city."

But like the light at the end of the tunnel, Knuckles spotted a green glow far beneath him through the gears.

"Finally! Now to grab it and get out of this hell-house!"

The echidna bounded off the gear and let the gravity pull him towards the floor, right to the emerald shard…

…the same green thing that vanished when a white blur passed by.

"What the-!" Knuckles' feet met the floor, as he rapidly searched for the missing shard. "How?"

"Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly."

Turning around, Knuckles spotted someone stepping out of the shadows at the end of the room. This person was hidden under a white cloak, but judging by the voice, it was a female. She had a gold chain around her neck, and the only thing that wasn't hidden under the cloak was her legs, which was clad under blue baggy paints, along with yellow boots, and she also wore white gloves with gold bracelets. As you may guessed, her face was buried by that shade of her hood.

"Just who in the heck are you?"

"Someone who'll be returning the emerald shards to their rightful owner." she answered with a voice that betrayed no emotion.

Knuckles' fingers curled, tightly, making his gloves hug his claws tighter. "Rightful owner! The Master Emerald belongs to my people!"

The clad woman looked around. "What people? I don't know what or who deceived you into such delusion, but your people has been extinct for centuries. As far as I'm aware, a delicate and rare artifact, like the Master Emerald, must be in the coherent safety of Lord Sidewinder, for he is the true authority of rare powered items."

Anything that involves his Master Emerald, Knuckles gets easily angered. However, thanks to his years of training, the echidna forced his anger to relax. He still wasn't ready to strike with anger clouding his judgment. "Your lord is delusional! I don't have time to deal with outrageous characters like you, so back off, blankets!"

Right as Knuckles climbed on the moving gears, the cloaked woman drew out something from her rune…a piece of the Master Emerald that easily gained Knuckles attention without close contact.

"I assure you, the time wasted here is much needed."

While his fangs clenched, Knuckles lowered his eyes, dangerously. "Give…it…back!"

"You know the tradition, echidna. You must defeat me for it."

"Fine then!"

With that, the guardian launched off the floor and dived for the cloaked woman, reeling his fist back. The woman phased away before Knuckles' fist hammered the floor like an explosion. As the smoke cleared, Knuckles turned his head around and spotted his foe appear on a moving gear.

_That woman moves so fast, it's like she's tele---big deal! I've handled Sonic before, and he's much faster than this walking toilet paper!_

Twisting towards the sight of the woman, swung his glowing arms down. "TAKE THIS!"

But the woman shot away before a bolt of lightening demolished the gear that she stood on. On a steal scale on the ceiling, she rematerialized there. "So, you are in-tuned with the power of the emerald."

"Being a guardian helps you understand it, unlike your master will."

"Fool. Lord Sidewinder is a master of all things, for he will show that the Master Emerald will belong to him more than it will to a ant-eating rat like you."

"Why you?" After his fist bathed in green energy, Knuckles slammed it on the floor.

The entire room shook with sheer force. Not even the woman's ninja balance was enough to save herself from falling, which is happening to her now. But this showed no danger for her, as she span like a drill to steer herself toward Knuckles. Ceasing her spin, she unleashed a storm of light-darts.

"Oh crud,"

Knuckles launched back before the darts exploded on the floor, but his reflexes weren't enough to avoid caught in the storm. The darts rapidly pounded him on the floor as rings scattered away from his body.

With grace, the woman landed on another gear Her dark blue eyes, under the shade of her cloak, narrowed in amusement, watching Knuckles feebly pick himself up. "You are fortunate that we are still in a zone, otherwise the rings will be of no existence to be of aid to you."

The echidna rocked his head around, snapping his joints in place. "Lady, the only thing you're accomplishing is pissing my patience. All you're doing is keeping away from me; it's barely giving you a threatening rep."

"So…you wish for me to show my close-range skills? Your funeral."

Again, the woman vanished…

…and reappeared before Knuckles.

Her jabs and chops struck as fast as sound, hammering on the red Mobian. But even a few blows to his self didn't weaken Knuckles will of steal as he thwarted her jab and began his attack, which failed to connect. But Knuckles performed his own dodging skills as he evaded her lightening fast attacks. Their fast attacks went at each other, like in a dance. Even Knuckles wasn't one poor of kick attacks as his kicks went as fast as his punches, even though none of them caught his foe. But then again, this woman didn't land another hit.

Finally, Knuckles caught her arm, and set her against his back, allowing the echidna to catapult the ninja on the floor. He then quickly pinned her there before she recovered.

"Last chance, lady! The shard! Give it to me!"

Even though her face was still concealed under the hood, Knuckles could tell that she wasn't worried.

"As your reputation articulate in South Island, your gullibility and your Achilles' heel for the opposite gender is your biggest downfall."

"Heard it before, lady. You're still gonna give me that shard. Now where is-?"

"Perhaps my name shall give you a brief warning. I am known as Lightmare."

"Don't care! Just give-"

"And my name partly gave you the hint of one of my powers, as you nearly experienced."

"Is this going-?"

"But that is not the core of my skills. To put it in a way, you don't have to sleep, or wait for the night to have nightmares."

Without warning, Lightmare held up a box before Knuckles face, which sprayed green gas at him.

The burning sensation was enough to get Knuckles off the clad woman. It was too much for Knuckles to fight the stings as he tried to open his eyes.

"Do not fret, echidna." he heard Lightmare's voice say. "The burns will go away very shortly...of course, you'll rather have the burns than what you'll experience. Trust me."

Just like she said, the burns did went away. But his visions went blurry, and dark...at least for a short moment…before he found himself back on his island.

"Huh?" He couldn't believe he's standing on his island all of a sudden, and the Master Emerald is fully on top of the alter. "Was it a dream?"

All of a sudden, the earth began to rip under him, ripping the alter and the Master Emerald apart. As the rip shred through the entire island, dust and explosions erupted through the openings.

"W-W-WHAT IS THIS!"

His terrified eyes noticed giant shadows lurking over the skies, just smiling evilly at the poor echidna. One was a large man shaped like and egg with a mustache, and the other was shorter but had three spike on the back of his head. Knuckles, even frightened beyond all belief in this carnage, instantly recognized those figures and concluded who did this to his island.

"**YOU!" **

Just as he was going to exact his revenge, more figures appeared within the red sky, surrounding the guardian, and each one of them had the same hair-style as Knuckles.

"_You failed us!"_

"_Our home. You destroyed it." _

"_Our sacred emerald. How could you fail?" _

His breath droved madly with sheer fear. "N-N-No! Please! It wasn't my fault! Please!"

Lava erupted through the island like geysers and volcanoes. Looking at the edge, Knuckles found the island sinking into the sea of lava.

"_We have no home to go back to. You will go down with our dead land." _

The echidna figures did, disappearing into the red sky, and leaving Knuckles with the burning island.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE! NO!"

A molten tidal wave towered over the island, eating away every piece before it rushed for the devastated echidna…

"NOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOO! Uhh…please don't…no…"

The clad woman calmly approached the paralyzed Mobian. "If it's any mean to you, I never like to use my Fear Box on that extreme level. Forgive me, but you made such simple things difficult."

As Knuckles body shivered so much on the floor, Lightmare's shadow engulfed over it.

"Now please do not strain so much, guardian, while I take your gathered shards. I promise you that'll ease your suffer-"

CHANG! A sharp ninja star appeared out thin air, stabbing the floor just an inch away from Lightmare's foot.

"_Step away from the ant-eater, and no one will get hurt, IE: you." _a voice said, hidden under an echo.

The cloaked woman sighed, shaking her head. She didn't bothered to search for the voice. "It's so like you Kumo Clan to cower in the shadows. Reveal yourself, trainee. I will not bite…hard."

"_You're talking to a chameleon here, Lightmare. Why would I need just the shadows to conceal myself?" _

From the movement of her eyes, you can tell that she grinned under her rune. "True. You also need lies to conceal your true identity from your friends."

"_Even a fellow ninja, such as yourself, would know that I can't reveal anything about my school." _

"That never left my mind," fast enough to look like teleportation, Lightmare invaded twin shots of beads, which exploded on some gears and gumed them with thick spider-webs. The white-clothed woman re-materialized back to her spot. "Your birthed skill is only a waste here, reptile. I will always find you."

Without effort, Lightmare shot a group of light-darts high towards the walls. As the shot exploded in a row on the walls, a wiggly wave, shaped like an animated figure, sway away from the shots.

"_Point made." _

The wiggly wave bounced off the wall, hurtling towards Lightmare. The woman merely swept to the side, avoiding the wave's charge. When it landed, it revealed its form as a purple lizard. Espio to be exact.

However, his attire was different. Instead of the simple green and black shoes with the plain white gloves, his look had a bit of a ninja appearance. His purple shoes had strange socks that looked like wool-reel thing. His gloves now had black fighting gauntlets. And to top it off, his green scales on his back were now black.

"You wanna go for the shards, Lightmare? You go through me, first. If you can."

The woman chuckled. "You are in touch with the dark and shadows." Her arms spread out, as if she was showing him the large light emitting on them from the great clock-face high onto the wall. "But I am one with the light, and the light always chases the darkness away."

"Don't you ever get tried of all that mumbo talk? I bet you don't even know what you're talking about."

"You have already lost that bet, chameleon."

CHANG! As fast as blink of an eye, Lightmare's light-knife met with one of Espio's kunai, which is a very small dagger. Every attack either of them threw always lands on their foe's weapon, and they rapidly done this too fast for the naked eye to follow.

But when their weapons clashed again, Lightmare's other hand drew another light-blade and swung it towards Espio. Espio phased away, leaving nothing but a brief image of him for the woman to slash, and the chameleon sprung a few feet away.

Lightmare wasted no time to respond as she swung her arm, tossing a number of light-darts, before Espio's feet touched the floor. But right as Espio's toes met the floor, a great gust of wind, dragging some leaves with it, picked up the chameleon, over the darts, and spun him like a top till his body narrowed into nothing.

When Lightmare launched towards her back, Espio appeared before her from thin air, and once again their dagger-fighting dance continued. Metal sounds sounded nearly under every second, and sparks flashed all around them, thanks to their weapons. Lightmare countered with a fierce slash, but once again, Espio disappeared. However, Lightmare wasted not a second to vanish as well.

Now the two appeared on a large moving gear, continuing their blade-battle.

Again, they vanished.

And now the two were battling it out, air-borne.

Vanish…

…and now both combatants appeared on opposite ends of the room.

With swift and smooth speed, Espio and Lightmare raced across the room, charging to one another with their weapons at the ready.

A mighty leap, and the two warriors soared into the air, high enough to be in front of the large clock face.

Their arms reeled back, firming their blades in their paws.

SLASH!

And now both Espio and Lightmare soared through their other opposite side of the room.

Without a sound, the two landed on the floor, keeping an eye over their shoulder to prepare a counter for a surprise attack.

Lightmare noticed her white sleeve split, leaving a part of her pink skin bare.

Espio found his gauntlet ripped in half, almost separating from the glove.

A fierce sound of wind was caught by Espio's inexistent ears, forcing his attention to look above and spot Lightmare's foot diving for him. But once again, Espio vanished into leaves before her foot slammed onto the floor.

Lightmare quickly spotted the chameleon hovering over her head.

With a simple swing from his arms, Espio summoned a tornado around Lightmare, pulling her body away from the floor while spinning it around.

A distance away, Espio rematerialized and began to leap for his foe. But even trapped in the twister, Lightmare did some strange arm motions before her two fingers pressed against another.

FLASH! A brilliant light burst from the monk/ninja, knocked Espio off the air.

His blindness numbed the chameleon's quick reflexes to make another speedy assault, and that allowed Lightmare to leap before him and release gas on Espio from her box.

"I know your great fear, chameleon, and now you shall experience it, once again."

When his sight came back, the gears around the room began to shake and collapse. Not only that, the room appeared to be getting smaller by the second, and the gears were crushed and formed into large claws and spikes that were coming at the reptile.

Espio froze in his place, sweating and shaking, while keeping his arms and legs close to him. "Keep away! NO! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The metal and the walls were closing in on him, just about the size of a small box.

"NOOOOOO!"

The white clad woman shook her head while she watched her defeated foe on the floor, shaking like in the cold.

"Humph…You still need work."

She disappeared in smoke, away from Espio, and reappeared in smoke close to Knuckles who was still suffering from the fear spell. Lightmare placed a soft hand on his forehead, as if to check his temperature.

"No…please…m-m-my people…please…." he sobbed, shaking so much, and sweating so much.

Swinging her wrist, a small vile flew out of her sleeve, which she then caught it. "Hmm, your friend only had a mild dose, but you weren't lucky. A mistake on my part."

Pulling the cork out of the vile, yellow gas spray like a geyser. She aimed it right at Knuckles' face. When the dust began to clear, Knuckles slowly began to relax, but he still breathed hard.

Again, Lightmare's soft hand again rested on Knuckles head. "Shhhh…ease my friend. Your suffering will diminish shortly. Until then…"

She pulled up the sleeve of one Knuckles' gloves and prepared to reach in it.

"…I will complete my mission and help myself to your-ARGH!"

Some kind of a pink light shot by her sight, blinding her for a second and surprising her away from Knuckles.

"What in the---?"

Lightmare watched that pink light circling around Lightmare, Knuckles, and Espio who was a few feet away from the two, leaving a trail of pixie dust.

"What are you?" Lightmare asked, too mesmerized to make any more action.

For every lap the light made around the figures, it flew faster. Faster and faster it went, like a swinging amusement park ride, while it formed a wall of light around its targets.

A eruption of pink light conquered over Lightmare, and ruling the sight with nothing but pink light.

The light didn't take long to dim, as Lightmare was found hiding her face behind her large sleeve. After sensing the light around no more, she carefully peaked her eyes back to the room…

…and witness that Knuckles and Espio missing from the room.

"Impossible! Where did they go?"

Suddenly, Lightmare felt the floor violently shake. The wall on the opposite end from the clock-face broke apart, and its chunks began to rain on the clad woman. But the gravity's pull for the huge chunks were no match for Lightmare's speed.

Right as she landed at a safe spot, a large robotic legs crushed the floor next to her. She noticed more legs matching past her, making her look up to see the robotic body it was attached to.

"Robotnik's toys, obviously."

Though the smoke covered the feet of the robot's, it was also hiding, except for their shady figures, some familiar Mobians chasing after the giant robot, and heading towards Lightmare.

"I'm not going to make this my concern. It's already scheduled for the echidna and the shards."

With that, Lightmare slammed a pebble by her feet, which unleashed smoke around her. And just like the smoke, she vanished, just before Sonic and his friends raced passed where she once stood.

_Just what was that light? _

-.

-.

End of part 3...

* * *

A bit short, huh? Well, if you know who I am, this is short for me. Well I was impatient and wanted to update this story for while now.

As for Lightmare, she's a character from the Fleetway series. Normally she has blue skin, at least I think she does. But that's because she's from the Special Zone, where weird stuff happens, and she's partly lizard. The other half of her…you'll find out. But she's not from the Special Zone in this story, so that means she's a little normal-looking than her original, even though she's a bit lizard.

Also, she's kind of a monk, not a ninja, but I wanted to add that for this story.

Once again, if you want to read the Fleetway comics, go to knuckleschaotix (dot) net, and you're there.


	4. Casinopolis part 2

I know, I know. It's been AGES since I updated one of my fics. And even though most of you were hoping to see more of Digimon Tribute, or any of my old fics, let me say that I kind of am fond of the Sonic AU series, and like to concentrate it more. Though most of you know me; it'll be ages before another chapter shows up.

Besides, I have personal matters I had to solve.

As for the story, for those of you wondering about Chris Thorndyke, once again I have to say that he will not be in this story. This fic has too many characters as it is, and with his character, he will not be able to fit in this. I mean, with the SA crew, Sally, and all the supporting cast, I don't know where to fit him. Though right now, I'm trying to come up with a story featuring him.

Mina is almost the same case. Though unlike Chris, I kind of have plans for her.

Now let's get this story underway.

* * *

-.

I'm Knuckles the Echidna…but just call me Knuckles. Today marked the worst day of my guardian career. I mean, how could I let some watery monster destroy the Master Emerald? Well, at least the emerald can be repaired, but the pieces have scattered across Angel Island, and in a nearby land called Station Square…why did it have to be a city? Some good came out of it when I was reunited with three of the Chaotix: Vector, Charmy, and Espio, and they were more than happy to help me search for the pieces, even though I could've handle it myself. Vector helped me around the city, but we were attacked by some stupid cop robots, who were trying to take the shards. Espio then helped me gather some shards in a casino, but then this strange woman in a white cloak named Lightmare tried to steal my hard work. But the last thing I remember is seeing my island burn to ashes by Eggman and Sonic…not surprising, but this obviously is one of Lightmare's tricks. The question is, when will it end?

-.

-.

**Sonic AU**

_The Reign of Chaos_

-.

-.

**Secret Eggman base- 5: 05 PM…**

The steal doors slammed open, spooking both Bocoe and Docoe off their feet. They what happens when those doors are opened by the 'I am very pissed in my egg' button…the doctor is pissed…

…And why is this obvious to them? Based on the readings from the giant Serpent-Catakiller; as usual, the two dumb-bots, Scratch and Grounder, failed.

"Well we hate to say 'We told him so'…" Docoe whispered to his brother. "…but…"

BLAM!!! Bocoe gulped as he found his brother on the floor with a charred head.

"I am not in the mood for any wise-cracks!" Robotnik slid his laser gun back into his pocket. "At least I retrieved an emerald from that bothersome hedgehog. It just goes to show you that you have to do the work yourself if want to get it right."

"Then why always rely on those metal-idiots, doctor?" asked Bocoe and his brother struggled himself up.

"Do you see any more field bots with AI programs around here? I'm not going to risk constructing another one, and it turns out to be something far worse than those two nim-com-bots, or as traitorous as that accursed Breezie! The AI technology is still an experimental and difficult technology. Unless I do it less-advanced, like with Metal Sonic, I can't control how the AI robot will act like, especially since most of the program is two percent organic."

"It's that hard to make it, even with your incredible IQ?"

Folding his arms, the doctor nodded as he sighed. "Yes…even with my amazing genius, because the program is built with the mystical energies of the Power Rings, which we all know that they're still a mystery to be fully solved. Its powers helps the program run without the means of an organic battery. But since these E-100 series contain such minimum free will, the rings are of no need. Just some organic batteries."

The egg-shaped doctor walked up between the two and rested his hands on the control panel.

"Speaking of which, what's the status of the E-100 series?"

The gray bot pointed to the large monitor. "Very smoothly, doctor. E-102 scored the highest in the testing area."

"Did he?"

Walking over to the monitors, he watched the recorded videos. Gamma, as well as four other copies, in different color, were shown blasting Sonic dolls to ashes in a warehouse room.

Then, robotic versions of Knuckles, covered in material to look like the real thing, lunged from the air, without warning, and hammered their fists at the bots. As Gamma stood face to face with one of them, another Knuckles robot dived from behind, preparing to deliver a fierce punch. But this time, Gamma was well aware of the sneak attack, as he quickly turned it waist, and caught the punch. The bot tossed the Knuckles bot right into the other one when it tried to tackle Gamma.

"Hmm…it seems Gamma has great potential," said the doc as he watched his creation rip the Knuckles bots to shreds with it blasts. "Hahahaha! Can I build them, or what?"

Bocoe raised a metallic index finger. "Well, doctor, there was that time when you-"

Sadly, Robotnik hammered the bot on the head before he finished.

"Prepare all the E100-series into the ship, but I want E-101 Beta in the ship's maintenance room. His functions proved enough to be fitted with the upgrades I've prepared."

The large doctor marched towards the door. However, he stopped for a moment to take one last look at his E-100 series on the monitors.

"Perhaps this time I finally created something to rival even Metal Sonic," Speaking of whom, Robotnik looked over at a liquid capsule, containing the blue robot that was just floating there. "Such a shame they'll pale in comparison once Metal's new upgrades will be complete…someday…"

With that, Robotnik continued out the door.

"But for now, the less the free will, the better."

-.

-.

**Casinopolis- 7:27 PM…**

The staff informed the two Mobians some of the safety precautions, like if either of them easily get brain seizures, but that's a stupid question for these two. After all, Sonic battled Dr. Eggman and his army of destructive robots multiple times, and Sally and her friends help control the city's crime rate.

There are two large machines with stairs that led to the top which had large, plastic spheres. When inside, it unleashes some kind of anti-gravity energy, which will make them float inside the bubbles. This will allow them to do free flexible motions, and that they won't trip over themselves or bump into the bubble-walls when they see nothing but a virtual world. But even being human-pinballs, they won't feel anything since the world they'll be going to isn't real.

Before Sonic mounted inside the sphere-machine, he turned his head back to Sally who was boarding hers. "Yo, it's not too late to chicken out."

Without batting her eyes at Sonic, Sally entered into her sphere machine. "Getting cold feet, are we?"

"Wha? I don't remember saying anything about that. I'm just trying to let you save yourself from the embarrassment."

"You know, if you're nervous about losing to me, just say so. Admitting is the only way to heal."

Sonic frowned. "Sheesh, you need to fix that hearing aid of yours, lady."

"You need to adjust to reality, hedgehog."

With a frowning smirk, Sonic put on his VR goggles. "It's awn."

-.

Bunnie shook her head as the two entered into their chambers. "Ah say, sugah, this won't bode well."

The coyote snorted, lifting his chin in a snobbish way. "And eet iz will be to ze fyelish heygehog's blame to be making ze most terrible, terrible trouble for ze preen-"

The cyborg quickly hammered her organic fist on the soldier's skull. "Put a sock in it, Antoine! Yuh remembah we still surrounded by people?"

Rubbing his head, Antoine noticed the environment around him filled with young humans and Mobians. The nervous coyote slapped his mouth shut. "Oui, oui! Désolé ."

"Yeah, yuh are sorry," she muttered.

-.

At the foot of the sphere machines, Tails and Rotor were ready before arcade-like monitors. Since two people will be the pinballs, two more had to control the flippers.

"We're ready!" Rotor warned to the staff as he dumped some coins in the coin-slot.

The giant screen, poking over the machines, turned white, flashing a blue font with a familiar logo. _"Se-gaaaaaa!" _

Tails smiled with glee. "You can never get tired of that."

The purple walrus, though, was studying the sight of the large VR equipment. "Man, whoever designed this engine is a genius. I wonder what they use to build that gravitational chamber. If only I can have some of the components to improve the hover-capacity of the Freedom Zoot, then-"

"Rotor!" Sally called as she poked her head out of the chamber. "I think the GAME is gonna START."

"Oh uh…sorry," Right as the title screen appeared with a skinny jester flying around the title, Rotor gave a thumbs-up to Sally. "Go for it!"

Nodding, Sally adjusted her VR goggles… "Let's do it to it!"

…Until she heard Sonic snicker. "What kind of a corny catch phrase is that?"

Sally gritted her teeth. "A good one!"

"Whatever," Sonic chuckled. _Sheesh, and I thought Tiara had weird catch phrases. _

Thanks to the goggles, everything went black, like all lights dimming. When the darkness faded, Sonic witnessed a green valley with marble ruins. Strange thing about this world is that there are a lot of small floating islands, and that there's another land, similar to the valley, only it was hanging upside down on the sky.

_I don't believe it. This place looks like that dream I had last Christmas. _

Indeed it did. As he said, last Christmas when he was having a nap, he dreamt he was in a world similar to this game. He even dreamt of fighting a beach ball monster that looked like Eggman.

_How could these people make a game based on my dream? _

"_You ready, Sonic?" _

Tails' voice awoken Sonic from his thoughts. The hedgehog discovered a floating holo-screen of his little friend jus before him. "Heh, are chili dogs a nutritious part of any complete meal, little bro?"

"_No," _said Sally's voice.

His nose snorted when he noticed Sally's holo-screen next to Tails'. "Who asked you, Acorn-Breath?"

She shrugged without a care. _"Just wanted to bring logic into your thick head before I beat you." _

Sonic snickered. "Heh, heh, you're a funny girl, you know that? You're talking to the master, the king, the mac daddy, the god, AND the maker of spinball, lady!"

"_Could your head** not **get any bigger from all that hot air?" _

Sonic glowered at that retort. "Okay, smarty, I had enough of being nice to your furry tail. I'm just gonna wipe the taste out of your mouth! Start the game, Pixel-Brain!"

**Pinball BGM (Nights into Dreams, _Paternal Horn_)**

Before he knew it, Sonic was lifted high from the greens, rising miles and miles up until he was hanging above the clouds.

"Man, a little over kill there, programmer-dudes."

Back in the real world, Tails and Rotor pulled a spiral lever from the corner of their control panels and let it go. It acted as a launcher for Sonic and Sally, launching them away.

The players flew through an invisible tube, which sparkles only gave out their shape. They rolled through the clouds (though it felt like flying for Sonic and Sally and that they didn't rolled with the bubbles they're trapped in.) until they hurtled towards the marble shrine that held the skinny purple jester, a character Sonic felt so familiar. They ran through the jester, like it was a hologram, and ran through two sparkle-tubes. Sonic rolled, or flew depending on how you look at it, down at a waterway surrounded by small cliffs, while Sally lowered over a river on the right side of the shrine.

She noticed how the bubble chamber rolled on the water without sinking while she just floated inside. She couldn't get over how this made her feel like she's flying. Checking at her right, she found Sonic a second past her.

"Don't get too upset, Acorn-Breath. I'm just cruising."

Sally focused her anger into her fist. _Oh would I love to make that jerk eat his words!_

As if it were fulfilling her wish, a holographic red button appeared before her with words above it that says…

"Booster?" without thinking, Sally pressed the button.

Without warning, Sonic noticed Sally's bubble rocketing past him like a sparkling shooting star. "Say what…?!"

"WHOOOOAAA!!!" The speed was unbearable for Sally to control. She can just see bumper pillars and the flippers coming quickly to meet her. "ROTOR!!!"

Back in the real world, Rotor's eyes were glued to the screen beneath him, just above the controls. "Got your back, Sally!"

The flippers were flashing in orange and purple. See, even though there are two sets of flippers, they're shared as one. Tails controls the orange flippers, while Rotor controls the purple ones. The orange ones only works for Sonic, and the purple…well, you get the point.

Back in the virtual world of Nightopia, neon purple flippers popped out from orange ones, batting Sally's bubble back to the field.

"SEE YA!" Sonic heard Sally yell as she passed him again, rocketing right back to the field.

"Hey! That's my line!"

After letting himself fall on the left flipper, Tails batted Sonic away.

Speeding through the river, on the right side of the hill and the shrine on top, Sonic and Sally headed for an area filled with bumpers that looked like trees, some weird looking fairy with a pointy head hovering over a hole, and a windmill far across the meadow.

"Check those bumpers out, just calling me to show them my moves! Watch this!"

Slamming his fist on the holographic button in front of him, Sonic's bubble blasted away towards the trees. Every time he hits a tree or anything that resembles a pinball bumper, blue bubbles comes out of no where and flies into his bubble.

After bouncing on the trees, multiple times, Sonic fell into a hole that had a strange tiny elf with a halo around his pointy head hovering above. While he was stuck in the hole, more blue orbs flew into his bubble like a school of fish. After that, the hole launched Sonic out.

Sonic rested his back in the air of the bubble and waved his hands like a crowd was watching…which pretty much there is a crowd in the real world, cheering madly for the blue hero. "And that, people, is poetry in motion!"

Sally rolled her eyes as her bubble aimlessly ricocheted around the trees. "Charming…"

Sally just left the bumper area and rolled towards a cliff-designed ramp. It tossed her towards a ring in the sky, which rocketed her into a transparent tunnel and taking her through the clouds. The only thing that made it seem like a tunnel was that the sparkles all around, and more of the orange rings were set up like bearings to keep the tunnel stable.

Even if she was traveling in a invisible tunnel, as she looked down at the pinball landscape, it made her feel like she's flying. So much joy ran through her veins as she experience this virtual excitement, but she tried to restrain such emotion. She feared of embarrassing herself in front of a large crowd in the real world, especially in front of that rude, blue…

_Oh what the heck? _"WEEEEEE!!!" She rolled her body in acrobatic dances inside the gravity-free bubble.

"Awww, aren't we having fun?"

The embarrassment instantly flowed through her body, making her feel so numb. She spotted Sonic, below, rolling past her with a smirk on his face.

_Ignore him…ignore him…ignore…_

-.

As he chuckled at her, Sonic turned back to the game, as he watched the flippers coming to meet him again.

"_Laugh it up, Sonic," _said Tails through his mini-holo screen. _"But Sally's points are gaining quickly towards yours."_

"Say what? She barely put name in spinball. I mean, I racked more bumpers than her."

"_Yeah, but you also get points for doing dancing moves, and double the higher you fly." _

Sonic just gawked at his bro. "I didn't put air-ballet dancing in the Spinball-book! The designers of this thing needs to learn a thing about REFERANCE!!"

After more ricocheting around the landscape, Sonic's bubble rolled through a large ditch, and into a rocky tunnel where the small river goes. He swirl across the funnel walls and ceiling, till he shot out of a hole in a cliff. Now he was 'soaring' over the land, which in reality, he was rolling in an invisible tube with sparkling rings around them.

While flying high, Sonic decided to perform some of his own dancing stunts, like his trademark Sonic Spin, and a couple of stunts that look like they belong in skateboarding or snowboarding. It's true that Sonic has some acrobatic moves, but they're not too graceful since he always prefers fast-feet action than air-dancing. And from what he seen, Sally looks like she took a lot of gymnastic classes or something. But it doesn't matter for Sonic, because he believes he has her down with his pinball-skills.

"_I just got some info from the game. You're heading for a floating orb chamber. You have to donate your points you collected in order to get a Ideya, whatever that is." _

With a smile, Sonic shrugged. "Well, when in Rome, go with the flow."

Sonic's bubble shot inside a orb chamber, that looked like a snow globe held by rocky claws. Trapped inside, smalls blue orbs started flying out of Sonic's body and into the claw. When they did, the chamber exploded, and released a green, shining orb that then absorbed in Sonic's bubble.

"_Now all we have to do is get ya to that shrine where that purple jester is and donate that Ideya there." _

"Great…I'm a delivery-boy." Rolling his eyes, Sonic then kept his eye on the field as he was approaching the ground.

-.

-.

**Secret Eggman base- 7:32 PM…**

Once again, Eggman entered back into his lab, where his worker-bots: Decoe and Bocoe, were monitoring readings across the Sapphire City and Mystic Ruins area on the large computers.

"Alright, now! You said you found an emerald. So where is it?"

"Right here, doctor," with a push of a button, Decoe showed the coordinates on the monitor. "It's somewhere in downtown Station Square, in a place called Casinopolis."

"Excellent! I shall go there and take-"

"Uh…d-d-don't you wanna hear the bad news, doctor?" the gray robot asked, hiding behind his chair.

"What bad news? You didn't mention any BAD news on the intercom! My supply of eggs better not have gone bad again."

"Not that, doctor, but-"

"And why are you covered dents, Bocoe?"

The bot shook in fear. "Sorry, doctor, but you see, that crazy monkey-bot took the Egg-Walker. We tried to stop him…b-b-but he was so…CRAZY!"

"Crazy?" Robotnik knows that he has a number of Badniks with monkey or ape designs, but he hasn't used them in a long while. Though there was one monkey Badnik still around…and he just remembered that robot has been in sanitation duty since day one. That robot perfectly fits in the 'crazy' description.

…And he's using one of his Egg-Pod weapons

"WHAT?! WHY THAT USELESS METALLIC SIMIAN!! I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREADS!"

-.

A loud roar soars over the cityscape of Station Square as easily as cutting through butter. A frightening shadow quickly crawls over the buildings, people, and streets. Those who spotted the giant machine above scattered to safety.

"Fix the toilets, he says. Do it, or I'll recycle you as a coffee machine, he says! No, no, NO! No more! No more cleaning toilets with a toothbrush…while holding it with my tongue."

Leaping onto the hood of the weapon, a robotic monkey with a red head, a small chubby body, and a light bulb screwed on his skull pointed dramatically to the heavens.

"Once I get that emerald, the day of today will be the last time you'll see Coconuts be on sanitation duty. Yes, yes, yes siree! And those two dumb-bots Dr Robotnik loves so much will be licking my feet for their rest of their processed lives!"

Hopping on the top of the windshield, Coconuts then laughed…

"Hhahahahah! AH-hahahahahahha! HAHAHAHA--guh?"

…and then he slipped off the window, and he simply fell….right until you can hear the sound of something smashing into the road, and cars screeching and running over something like a can.

"Uh…can someone hand me back my legs, please?"

-.

-.

**7:54 PM…**

"Alright, I got the last sphere! Now just shoot me towards that shrine!"

"_Read ya loud and clear, Sally!"_

"Not before I get there first, Fluffy-Bum!"

"_Why can't Sonic and Aunt Sally just get along?" _

Back at the arcades, Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Rotor still focused on the Virtual Nights Spinball game. With Tails and Rotor working on the flippers, Sonic and Sally bounced around the virtual pinball level, trying to bring the last Ideal to the shrine. Sonic was bouncing on the trees and Nightmarians while shooting through the coins he collected. Sally was struggled to keep away from the pits and land on the flippers.

"This is like pre-k to me, bud! This got nothing on Eggman's old pinball fortress."

Suddenly, Sally's holo-screen appeared before Sonic. _"Did you say 'pinball-fortress'?" _

"Yeah, what about it?"

But before Sally answered…

"WHOOOAAA!!!" the two rodents hurled towards the shrine, but they didn't get the chance to drop off their spheres. Instead, the purple jester grabbed the two and towed them high into the clouds.

"ROTOR! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sally screamed.

The walrus' holo-screen appeared in front of her. _"Looks like you two are being pulled into a different area. Maybe the next level." _

The higher they went, the more the blue sky started to lose color.

And the light came back on, revealing a twisted hallway with so many colors. The tables, the paintings, and the vases looked like the sun was too close to the hall, because nearly everything looked melted.

"Looks like we're in a warped hallway of a mansion." said Sally, surveying the area.

Sonic though was studying the environment. _Hey…this looks like the part of my dream where I faced that Eggman-beach ball. _

Shrugging, Sally folded her arms around each other. "Guess our ride isn't over yet."

Sonic smirked, "You wish, huh? Well it ain't over until the fat lady sings."

Laughter, that sounded like a fat opera woman, sounded without any trace.

"Uh…I said sing, not laugh. That didn't count."

The laughter continued on, bringing the two Mobians on their guard.

A large, sphere shaped creature came bouncing in the hall. It looked like a really fat woman you find in opera concerts, though she has no legs. Her face was hidden under a pink rabbit mask, but it didn't cover her large but fat lips.

_Hey, that thing is just like the beach ball Eggman in my dream…but then again, there ain't exactly a difference._

"I wonder what are we suppose to do with her." Sally asked.

Sonic punched his palm. "Obviously like in every boss-fight: Smash em!"

The level began as the two felt their spheres being pulled back, like they were rolling down a hill.

"Here we go!"

After being batted by a flipper, and bouncing around the walls and floor, Sonic rammed the large woman. But instead of staggering in pain, the ball-shaped creature seemed to enjoy it as she bounced around the hall.

"Freako looked like she liked it."

"_That's because her buoyant body absorbs your blows." _Sally answered on holo-vid screen.

Sonic shrugged, "I knew that."

As Sally's bubble bounced around the room, she noticed a crack on the front wall. _Hmm…I wonder…_

Just as she was about to hit the bottom corner, Sally faced herself at the monster above and hit the booster button.

Blasting like a rocket, Sally ricocheted off the monster, making the creature bounce off the ceiling. Luckily, she was close enough near the end of the hallway when Sally attacked, and the beast crashed through the wall ahead, revealing more of the hall.

"Obviously…" Sally muttered, understanding the monster's weakness.

After witnessing that, Sonic smirked._ Just like in my dream. I have to smash her all the way to the end of the hall. _

Just then, Sally's vid-screen appeared before him. _"Think you can top that?"_

Grinning, Sonic cracked his knuckles. "I'll do more than that…I'll go over the scale, Sonic-Style! Tails, do you have a turbo button up there, too?"

Back in the real world, the orange fox checked his console. "Yeah, why?"

"_Just press it when I say so." _he answered through the speakers on Tails' console.

-.

Once again, Sonic's bubble was about to roll back to the flippers. But this time, it was barely rolling back because Sonic was doing a Sonic Spin.

"Get ready, Tails."

As he was charging like a burning tire, the round Opera monster kept on bouncing on the walls while Sally tried to catch it.

"Get set…"

After it bounced off the ceiling, tumbling towards the spinning rodent.

"GO!!!"

When Tails pushed the button, Sonic blasted off, ramming the monster in the gut, and sent her flying through the wall.

But she didn't stop there, as the monster shot past the next hall, crashing into the wall.

"Woo-hoo!" Sonic cheered, lifting his fist into the air. "An unbreakable record, ladies and gents, and the crowd goes wild!"

Covering his mouth, Sonic blew hard to make the sound of a cheering crowd.

Sally rolled her eyes at his goofy antics. She knew that being in a virtual world, Sonic wouldn't be able to do that, because the chamber in the real world does not roll. However, Rotor told her once that this game mimics nearly every part of physics, and that include the wind from Sonic's Spin Dash that helped rolled his bubble away from the flippers.

"Yeah, reaaally impressive."

Sonic's vid-screen appeared. _"Aw, jealous! Come on, you know you are," _He then made his voice try to sound like a girl,_ "Admitting is the only way to heal."_

"Oh shut up!"

-.

Back in the real world, we find two of the crackpot detectives, Vector and Charmy, digging through the crowd in the arcade. As they passed by, they noticed two familiar faces on the big screens, above the large game panels.

"Well what do ya know? It's my old pal, Sonic." said Vector, smiling at the large screen. Back in the old days, he and Sonic used to be in a rock band in South Island. Vector helped out the hero during the Eggman-raid, and the Little Planet incident, and haven't seen him, since.

"Who?" Charmy asked, looking clueless as usual.

"You know, the blue guy who helped out you and your royal folks in Little Planet…the pink brat, too."

"Oh yeah! Amy!" he happily shouted, rolling around in the air. But as he did, something caught his attention in another direction. "Vector, look! Policemen are here!"

The croc looked towards the entrance and spotted a pair of officers questioning a couple of kids while holding a flier. Vector wasn't sure what reason do they have for being in the arcades, unless someone spotted Knuckles and Espio in the casino area and ratted on them, or, judging from their not-so-good reputation, it was something else they did…like that police bot incident a few hours ago.

Right as Vector used a detective's magnifying glass, he knew he was right when he saw his, Charmy's, and Espio's faces on that wanted flier.

"Uh-oh! Time to amscray, Charm." he said as he grabbed the little bee and hurried through the crowd.

"But Vector, maybe they just wanna play the games."

"Yeah, they sure do. A game of 'Catch the innocent Chaotix'."

-.

Kicking the door open, Vector and Charmy made through a dark alley, where the only orange light was one above the door.

"Vector, lookie! Espio is sleeping over there."

The so-called leader spotted the chameleon lying right out the edge of the light. Quickly, Vector hurried to his aid and tapped his forehead. A big relief, the croc felt as he watched Espio's eyelids begin to have life.

"Wake up, horn-head! You don't know what been in this nasty alley."

Groggily, Espio massaged his eyes. "Ugh…where…where am I?"

"You sure pick the weirdest places to take a nap, Esp. I mean, an alley for Pete's sake."

Espio barely could remember how he got in this alley, but he started to remember the fierce battle that took place in the casino…

-.

…and he was in his ninja-gear that time…

-.

…and he's still wearing it…

-.

…Or so he thought as he nervously checked himself…and found himself wearing his ordinary gloves and green and black shoes. _Wha…? How did…? _

"Hello? Stealth-boy? Quit peaking your bowling shoes and tell me what happened. Where's Knuckles?"

Suddenly Vector heard a sound he didn't want to hear…the electronic droll of a patrol car.

"Alright, alright! Later for that. Charmy, you sneak into the casino and find Knux. Meet us in the train station in one hour if you can't find him."

Nodding with a goofy grin, Charmy then fluttered up to the rooftops.

"The train station?" Espio repeated with a lifted brow. With the police around, he didn't need an explanation. With Vector, they get into trouble 24/7. "Don't you think the police will expect us to skip town?"

"Relax, bro. We can hide there long enough for Charms to find Knux. Until then, we can disguise ourselves as…"

From out of no where, lo and behold, Vector drew out costumes that look like they belong to…

"…**MIMES!" **

It's times like this that makes Espio glad that he's a chameleon.

-.

-.

Back in the abnormal and colorful hall, two shiny balls rapidly bounced around the walls and ceilings, trying to aim for the large and bouncing woman that is Puffy. A few times, Sonic and Sally gave some blows on the large woman, but neither one of them could accurately smash her down the hall.

Luckily for Sally, this kind of thing requires good mathematic knowledge, and she used her quick thinking to calculate how she can ricochet this creature to the front wall, as Sally was shooting towards the balloon beast. With such advanced calculation that would take maybe a few minutes to plan, its almost like Sally rivals the thinking abilities of a computer.

BAM! Strikes, like right now, as Sally rams the buoyant enemy. Just like she predicted, the fat woman bounced on the objects Sally wanted to ricochet on. As Sally's math calculated, her collision from her target forced her to bounce on deliberated spots in the warped hallway. Right as she recoiled off a giant vase, Sally was just about to pass Puffy, who was soaring past her. All she need to do was hit the boost button at the right moment, and she'll shot right at the monster…

…like right now, pressing the button, Sally's bubble rocketed away from its original path, shooting for the flying woman and…

…and suddenly, Sonic came out of nowhere and crashed right at her.

"What the-?" she screamed as she rebounded, uncontrollably, around the room. But the dizzy display of being bounced around would not stop her to call Sonic on phone and give him a piece of her mind..

But it seems Sonic had the same intentions_. "Why did you do that? I almost had that beach ball!"_

"Me? You were in my way!"

"_Was not!" _

"Was too!"

Ignoring her, Sonic's bubble retreated back to the flipper area, where he was launched back by Tails' flippers. Though he did not posses Sally's strategic mind, he was more experience in human-pinball, and he had the instincts to know how to get Puffy through the hallway.

After all, he did this before in a dream.

Bouncing on the walls and ceiling, Sonic tried to control the bubble to ram his foe through the front wall. With a flying, but unnecessary, Sonic Spin, he was just about to accurately blast her right on the spot…

…but then Sally came out of nowhere, knocking him off course.

Sally's angry face appeared on his vid-screen. _"Sonic! That was uncalled for!"_

"Me? You were in my way!"

"_Was not!" _

"Was too!"

It would seem that the gods (Or the author.) was having a field-day with their luck. Every time they get close to ramming Puffy to the front wall, they would accidentally bounce off each other.

-.

BAM!

Like so….

"Quit it, Sonic!"

"_You should talk!" _

-.

BAM!

…and so….

"Back off, Acorn-Breath!"

"_You!" _

-.

BAM!

…and so….

"Grrr! Leave me alone, Sonic!"

"_You!"_

-.

BAM!

…and so…

"Stop it this instant!"

"_Make me, lady!" _

-.

BAM!

…aaaand…oh you get it…

The dance continued on and on, around the floating woman, as if the monster wasn't the target. Even Puffy was wondering if they forgot her.

"Guh?"

Yes, they did forgot her, because anger has such a way with people, and their anger has directed their targets…at each other.

"Jerk!"

"Acorn-Breath!"

As they rapidly clashed at each other, sparks flew, literally speaking.

Recoiling against vases, and upside-down tables, Sally speared Sonic like a bullet. "Uh…you…uh…pin-head!"

"Heh, you ain't so smart with name-calling, huh?" he then rammed Sally from below.

Keeping her focus stable, Sally's bubble bounced off a flower-pot. "Well I'm smart about a lot of other things!"

Sonic found her flying with rage towards him, as he too was charging her, head-to-head. But the game of chicken quickly came to a halt when Sally rocketed down, and missing Sonic's attack.

"Like so!"

From behind, Sally unexpectedly rammed Sonic.

-.

Back in the real world, the young crowd roared with excitement, cheering for their favorite competitor; even though there were more Sonic-fans as there were Anti-Sally-fans.

Though there was at least ONE Anti-Sonic-fan in the house.

"Get heem, my dear! Show ze fy-ish rodent hiz place!"

Not taking any interest to the game, Bunnie sighed as she watch Antoine root like a hyper fan covered in geeky merchandise (Cause really, he is wearing a lot of Sally-merchandise.).

"Shugah, ah'm surprised none of these Sonic fan-girls haven't crushed ya like mashed peanuts yet."

Waving his giant 'Go-Sally' foam hand like crazy, the coyote screamed, "HE IZ ZE STUPID PEA-ZENT! GO WITH ZE MID-FEE-VIL ON ZE STUPID-"

When a soda-can knocked-him out-cold.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Leave our Sonic-boo alone!" _a couple of girls from off-stage screamed.

Sighing, Bunnie pulled out a first-aid kit out of the compartment of her robot-arm. "Warned yuh."

At the game machine, the competitors' flipper-supporters were near to exhaustion, trying to keep the Mobian-pinballs in the field. If one took score, their thumbs were hitting the button twenty time, per-second.

"Come on, guys," said Rotor, straining to keep Sally in the game with the flippers. "We're never gonna get to the next level if you keep going wild on-"

Sonic & Sally: _"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" _

"-gulp-…Okay…."

As he tapped the buttons, Tails wasn't taking his friends' intense dispute so fondly. A person's heart would melt at the sight of his sad face.

-.

Busting through a flower-pot, Sonic performed a Sonic-Spin, even though its ALMOST useless in the game, but it does give him a little boost. Ramming his female opponent, he forced Sally to uncontrollably bounce around the hall.

"YEAH! That's how the pros does it! Now sit back and watch how the master-"

While he was gloating, Puffy bounced into the air, and then crashed the floor, unleashing a powerful shockwave that ripped the tables and pots to pieces.

But to Sonic and Sally, it felt like a tidal wave washing them away. Luckily, Sally hit Rotor's flippers, whom kept the flippers lifted to help Sally withstand the wave.

But Sonic easily tumbled between Tails' flippers, right into the pit…and that was his last life.

"NO-FAAAAAAIiiiiiiirrrr…."

"HA! Serves you right, Sonic!" she shouted before concentrating back to the game.

But, after Rotor launched her back. she should've paid attention in time, because she saw the monster's arm swinging towards her life a bat.

_Aw nuts…_

BLAM!

And in no time flat, Sally joined Sonic to the digital pits.

-.

A blur of colors started to appear before her, slowly sharpening and becoming clear. She saw that she was back in the real world, what with the sight of bright lights, arcade machines, and young kids booing at her…at least the female ones are.

She wasn't quite the popular one in town, at least with the young kids (Especially the girls.) she isn't, and with their pretty-boy celebrity here, her status seems to be getting worse. But she never paid any mind to it.

But right now she's minding the fact that Sonic is glaring at her, as she begins to mount off the machine.

Frowning at her, Sonic leaped off the machine and marched towards her. "Yeah nice, Sal! You just had to mess with my flow back there, huh? I almost had that beach ball!"

Rolling her eyes, Sally looked away. "Sure you did, Sonic. You certainly showed her by bouncing on the walls like a jumping bean and getting in **my** way."

"Come on, I can barely pull off my killer moves with you hogging the turf."

"Oh blame it on someone else, huh Sonic? You have nobody to blame but yourself."

"What? How can I blame me when I'm the maker of spinball, lady? You just can't remember that, is your problem."

"You're the king of world. You're the master of the universe. Yadda, yadda, yadda!" she then snapped her face at his. "You just love to brag a lot of nonsense out of your big mouth, huh?"

"Only when they're the truth, Acorn-Breath."

"And stop calling me that!"

Before this continued to heat up, dangerously, Tails gently shoved the two away from each other. "Come on, guys, knock it off, please?"

"WHY?!" they snapped at the poor fox.

Tails froze with fear, "Uh…b-b-because…it's not nice?"

"SO WHAT?!?"

"Ah right, THAT'S IT!!!"

Bunnie marched righteously, and furiously towards the immature duo, with her heavy robotic feet shaking the area and intimidating the crowd.

The rabbit snapped a robot finger at the frightened Mobians. "Ah seen cats n' dogs, or even North n South Dakota get along bettah then y'all! I mean, in front of the kids? Y'all should be ashamed of yurselves!"

Shame stared to weight down on their faces. Sonic kept dragging the tip of his toe around the floor while Sally blushed in front of everyone.

Bunnie's finger then snapped towards the surprised squirrel. "And ah'm even more surprised of yuh, Sally-girl! Yur suppose to be the more level headed one and role model for the kids!"

Eyeing at the ashamed girl, Sonic tried to hide a satisfied smile under his-

"Don't yuh be thinking yur getting it easy, shugah!" Bunnie snapped at the hedgehog with a daunting glare. "Half of what ah said to her goes double for yuh, Mr. World-Hero!"

Okay…armies of destructive and treacherous robots he can handle…but angry women with robotic limbs…

"Now what do y'all got to say?"

Sally regretted the way she acted, and in front of kids too. She was supposed to be in control of her emotions, yet she failed that. Sonic on the other hand wished he could've handled Acorn-Breath someplace where a cyborg won't interfere…but yeah, at least where there was no kids. He's suppose to be a role model after all.

Sally nodded with a solemn face. "You're right, Bunnie. I acted really foolish back there."

Sonic just shrugged. "Eh, maybe I was way-past…out there. Not my thing."

Bunnie nodded with authority. "Now yuh two apologize to each other."

Wiry eyes shot at each other as Sonic and Sally gradually craned their heads, towards each other. Their tolerance for even smiling at each other quickly faded away as they looked away.

"DREAM ON!" they cried.

Suddenly, rapid metal sounds kept banging like a machine in a factory. This came from Bunnie's tapping foot as she waited for the two with an iron fist…literally.

-gulp- Sonic and Sally realized they have no choice.

Just facing each other was like trying to twist a rusty value for them. They barely had the nerve to even make eye-contact as their lips nearly opened up. Their teeth barely lift a muscle as the two muttered, "I'm…**_sorry_**…"

Their performance didn't impress the cyborg rabbit as she smacked her forehead. _Mah stars, the acting in pro-wrestling looked more real than that. _

"Hey guys," Tails called, as he stared at the two cards he held. "It seems that Sonic and Aunt Sally got the same amount of prize-credits."

Sonic's uni-eyes enlarged. "What?! Man, Acorn-Breath was lucky she got extra shots after making me-"

His ears heard robotic whines coming from Bunnie's robotic arm as she menacingly flexed her hands like a garbage crusher. He quickly kept quiet.

Sally then grumbled under her breath, "Told you he starts it."

Sonic made a goofy face at her while Sally countered with a childish razz, hoping that neither of them won't get caught by Bunnie. Little do they know that she noticed every minute of their silent and immature behaviors. She couldn't believe how weird Sally's been acting, especially around Sonic. Usually, she's the mature one, but now she's acting so…childish.

_Shugah, what is it about that hog that makes yuh act like a four-year old rascal?_

Meanwhile, Tails compared the two cards in his hands. "Even with all their credits combined, it's still not enough. It'll take more than ten games, two hours on each of them to help buy that emerald."

"Then there's only one thing to do!"

All eyes faced Bunnie who had a beaming face.

"We'll give ya'll our credits!"

Rotor gawked in shock. "We?! As in…MY credits?! But I was saving mine for that-"

Dangerous eyes from Bunnie pierced towards Rotor. "Are yuh saying that yuh would let the world fall in the hands of a egg-belly just for a stupid bike?"

"Uh…" slumping his arms in defeat, Rotor gave his card to Sally. "…no."

The cybrog looked at the coyote. "Yuh too, Antoine."

Sweat-bullets rained down from his head. "Um…well, ze thing iz-"

"Oh ah forgot. You don't have any credits. -chuckle- Ah remembah the tahme when yuh played that game where yuh had to roll a ball in them holes, ah forgot what it's called. Anyways, -snicker-…he…hahahah…ah don't know how, but when threw a ball, it somehow hit ya…hahahaah, right below the bel-hahahahaha!!!"

Drowning with laughter, Bunnie dropped to the floor. The rest of the gang bellowed with laughter as well, making the coyote burn red.

"Now zee here! It was ze fuy-ish children that play ze cruel jokes on moi. I waz, ow you zay, owning ze mak-sheen like ze macho man of ze game. No?"

Finally controlling herself, Bunnie picked herself up and sweetly asked, "Okay, shugah, give us yur _many_ creds and we'll be on ah marry way."

Once again, Antoine looked nervous. "Um…well, you zee-"

Sally walked up between them and gently shoved their shoulders. "You guys can stop flirting. We have enough credits anyway. So let's-"

All of a sudden, the ceiling started to crash down on the arcade. The kids in the room wasted no time to run for their lives before the chunks caved in on the floor and arcade machines. Making its way through the walls like crackers came a giant, spider-like machine.

Sonic recognized the head of this weapon. It was Eggman's Egg-Pod, once again in a customized accessory. It now had giant legs, with feet that looked like they belonged to a junkyard compactor.

(A/N: To make it more clear, it's Eggman's weapon from Tails' last boss in SA1. Thought I bring it early.)

"Sacre-blu! What iz ziz terrible thing?"

Sonic snorted, "Simple, where there's a giant, car crushing machine bent on destruction, you know it's Eggman. It's pre-school, French fry," He then leaned closer to the coyote with a smirk. "Where in the world have you been?"

Antoine countered with a frown. "Eye always been in ziz Mobius, you uncivilized, diz-re-peck-ting, pin-"

"Guys, not now!" Sally quickly separated the two. "We need to stop that thing. It's heading for the casino area."

Without a minute to waste, the gang rushed after the arachnid robot…almost all of them. Antoine just stood in the damaged arcade room, with his knees shaking, looking around like he was trying to find an excuse to stay there.

"Uh…I am ze zhinking…we are not ze in ze right age for ze casino, and-"

Suddenly, Bunnie's extended robot arm grabbed Antoine and dragged him away. "Come on, ya fraiddy-mutt!"

After chasing the bot through some giant room that looked like the inside of a clock tower, the Mobians finally caught up with the robot in the casino room, where the floors were littered with crushed slot machines, and casino chips. The spider robot kept turning in every direction, while knocking down a lot of stuff with its feet, as if it was looking for something.

"Whoa, check that out!" cried Sonic.

Antoine raised his eyes at the giant, legged, robot, feeling the chill of fear creeping through his spine. "I am…ow you z-z-zay…creeping at ze pie-der-monster with ze legs of as big as moi can zee."

"Not that, French Fry…I'm talking about that handsome looking statue behind it."

Looking at his direction, the sight of the large golden statue of Sonic was now making Sally sick to her stomach. "Oh…dear…god…"

"I gotta say, this town sure have some good taste…but…I'm not that fat!"

After smacking her forehead, Sally gripped on Sonic's skull and craned it towards the giant robot. "Sonic. Robot. Flatter. Yourself. Later!"

The hedgehog scoffed. "You're such a party pooper, Acorn-Breath."

"Guys, the emerald!" cried Tails as he pointed towards a fountain, right on the other side of the room, behind the Sonic statue at ten o clock.

"No way," Sonic said, dropping his jaw. "We went through all that work when we could've just waited for Tin-legs to pop up? Oh that's just swell!" Sonic pulled out his prize card, and just tossed it to Rotor. "Here, go wild, pal."

"YES!!" Rotor cheered, hugging the card.

"Shugah, ex-nay on the bike." Bunnie said, glaring at the large walrus.

"Sorry,"

Suddenly, the gang watched the giant machine walk through and demolish pillars, and casino machines. With its heavy steps, the Egg Walker caused enough quakes to cause the building to collapse.

"The whole place is falling apart!"

Sonic shrugged. "Really? Gee, and I thought it was just the Summer rain, Acorn-Breath."

Sally scowled; annoyed by his rude attitude. "Don't…**mention** it!"

"Maybe later," with that, Sonic raced for the emerald.

Along the way towards the fountain, Sonic jetted under the giant legged-tank. But from the belly of the weapon, a rain of bombs came crashing down on his path. But Sonic's great speed shot away before those bombs had the chance to detonate.

As he was just about close to the emerald, reaching for it, a missile launched out of the head of the machine, tumbling towards the speedy hedgehog.

Just as he was about to grab the emerald, he sensed the sound of the missile. "Uh-oh!"

Instincts kicked in as Sonic dived out of the way, forgetting the emerald. The missile exploded, making Sonic fly over the floor.

The gang spotted the gray emerald launch way over to the right side of the room, under some dining tables.

"Guys, the emerald!" cried Sally as she hurried for it.

"Right behind ya, shugah!" said Bunnie as she followed, with Tails hovering by.

Suddenly, bombs dropped right on their path.

"Shugah, get back!" cried Bunnie as she extended her robotic arm and reeled Sally away.

The bombs exploded with a great blast, blowing the three off their feet, and the air.

As the gang tried to get their sore bodies up, Sonic dashed by them, stopping before a wall of fire. The bombs made such flames, protecting the emerald from the Mobians, that not even Sonic can get through.

"Well that sucks!" he said, kicking a rock.

The hedgehog felt mighty footsteps shaking the room. Over his shoulder, he spotted that giant weapon of Eggman's approaching him. Sonic turned around, ready to handle whatever this machine would throw next.

But then…the Egg-Walker stopped…and faced it's head towards the gold Sonic statue.

This was making Sonic a little edgy. "Wait a minute…why is that tin-can on legs staring at my large-handsome-self?"

Standing on her metal feet, Bunnie then chuckled. "Oh dear lord, shugah, yuh sounded like Antoine there," said Bunnie, oblivious to Antoine's fuming face down afar.

From the back of its head, the weapon drew out more missiles and launched them into the air.

"What the…?" Sonic's heart skipped a beat when he discovered the missiles' target…

…the statue.

"No! Not that!"

The missiles came crashing down on the statue, ripping it to chunks. Sonic watched in horror as even the head of the statue tumbled down on the pedestal, and cracked in two upon impact.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees. "THE HUMANITY!"

"YEEEESS!" Sally cheered as her arms reached to the sky. "THE JUSTICE!"

Like some cheesy anime show where a character is in angst (Or like a certain black hedgehog we all know and love/hate), Sonic hung his head, engulfed in his own humorous sorrow.

"That's it," Sonic growled, with anger in his voice. Lifting his head, his face carried large amount of rage, "You're going down, chicken-legs!!!"

Sonic launched like a rocket and flew for the giant robot with a Sonic Spin. The hedgehog bounced around the room, ramming through the Egg Walker in every pass like a bullet.

"Mah stars, Shugah-Hog's fightin like no tomorrow."

The leader of the pack smirked, "Well, Bunnie, that's what happens when you destroy an ego-moron's huge source of fuel. -sigh-…sweet payback."

"Shugah, yuh sure have such issues wit him. We need to talk more about that."

-.

As Sonic bounced on the walls, the pillars, the casino machines, everything, the Egg-Walker tried to blast the hyper hedgehog with bombs and missiles. Though the shots failed to catch Sonic, they did blew chunks of the casino area like breaking cookies. Explosions erupted across the large room like a war zone, causing pieces of the top floor to tumble down…

…and Tails and his friends were nearly caught in the middle of it.

"Everyone run!!" he cried, hurrying back to the clock-tower area.

But suddenly, after a heavy thump from a large ceiling chunk, Sally scream in pain.

"Aunt Sally!" cried the little fox as he saw that large chunk right on Sally's tail. Twisting his twin tails, he prepared to fly for his surrogate aunt. But someone rushed past him, trying to do that job for him.

"My preenzees!" Antoine hurried for Sally, trying to ignore the chunks that could ripped his skull upon impact.

"Antoine, don't call me that!" she shouted, trying to pull her aching tail out of the rock.

The coyote stopped when he noticed a great shadow over him getting bigger. Dreadfully looking up, Antoine spotted giant pieces of the ceiling, plus half of a pirate ship, used as decoration for the ceiling, hurtling down at him.

"AAAAAHHH!!" without hesitation, Antoine dived out of the way.

Though the rubble missed, they did collided through the weakened floor. Antoine noticed the ground breaking to pieces, but he failed to react in time to leap away, and tumbled down the dark abyss with the rubble.

Though the others were safe away from the hole, they watched in horror of Antoine falling to his doom.

"ANTOINE!!!" cried Bunnie as she tried to race to his rescue, but the falling rocks forced her to care for her own life.

The debris tumbled down into the dark tunnels, which seems to be part of a sewers, based on some broken pipes sticking out of the walls. But those pipes still were some good use for Antoine as he held onto one for dear life.

The coyote, hanging on with all his might, was shaking like a prune. "G-g-gi-gi…moi is alright!…B-but vill please for ze help!"

Bunnie sighed in a huge relief. Her number one priority was to rescue her friend…but she noticed Sally still trying to pulled her tail out of the rock. She noticed how close she was to the hole, and the edge was starting to get narrow between her.

Sally tried to free her tail, but the pain from pulling it was too unbearable. And she lacks great strength to pushed the large rock.

"Hold on, Sally-girl!" cried Bunnie as her left robotic arm lifted the heavy rock with ease.

"Thanks, Bunnie." said Sally, reeled her injured tail close to her.

"Tweren't non…Sally-girl! The emerald!"

Sure enough, Sally spotted the emerald fly into the hole. It seems during Sonic and the Egg-Walker's bout, the bot's legs stepped on a table, where the emerald was sitting on, and caused it to catapult the emerald right into the hole.

With that, the Egg-Walker's legs unleashed its thrusters from the soles of its feet, carrying it away from the floor.

"Hey! Where you think you're going?" shouted Sonic as he raced after the weapon that was hovering towards the hole.

The Egg-Walker hovered in the hole, but when it passed Sally and Bunnie, the might of its thrusters weakened the edge near them. Luckily, Bunnie towed Sally away before the edge gave in.

But as for Antoine, not even his grip could withstand the thrusters of the Egg-Walker as it tumbled by.

"I-I-moizefallingCannotholdto-zeslimypipe-WHOOOAAA!!!"

Finally, his paws slipped, and he once again fell, but this time into the darkness of the tunnel.

Hearing his cries, Bunnie quickly dropped Sally to a safe spot, near the clock-tower area, and then rocketed towards the hole.

"Hang on, Sugah-Twan! Bunnie's commin!" she cried as her robot feet's rockets carried her down the hole.

Tails spotted Sonic racing towards the giant hole, and then twisted his tails to fly after him. "Hey Sonic, wait-"

"Stay there and help the crowd, Tails," with a mighty leap, Sonic dived through the hole. "THAT STATUE-BREAKING BOT IS MINE!"

Unfortunately, Tails' legs refused his order as he hurried to the hole. But then, his arm was pulled away by the purple walrus that is Rotor.

"They'll be fine, Tails! We gotta bail out of here before we get crushed!"

As Rotor and Tails ran past the clock-tower room, Sally took one last look of the destruction around the casino. She stood there, holding her tail, as if the scene sparked back horrid memories.

"Never again…"

Shaking her head, Sally then hurried after Rotor and Tails, leaving the demolished casino to crumble.

-.

-.

**Unknown land- :?**

The wind blew gently across a lush jungle that had snowy mountains deep in the background. The sun shined bright, high over large Mayan-like temples. Even the sunrays hit a certain red echidna in the eyes, forcing his eyelids to shake with life.

"Huh?" The first thing he saw was the blue sky. Knuckles found himself lying on grass. Getting up, and rubbing his head, he noticed a Mayan city that stood before him, complete with a great step pyramid that easily stood out from the rest of the temples.

"How did I get here? I don't remember a temple place in this casino."

Knuckles took a moment to recall what just happened. He and his Chaotix friends went to Casinopolis to find the Master Emerald shards. He then fought some lady in a white drape, who then put him under some spell. He then remembered his island ripped apart in a sea of lava, and…now he's here…

"Now I get it. I'm still under Lightmare's spell."

With a swift motion, Knuckles slammed his head right on a tree.

"Ow…" Knuckles held his head where the pain was unbearable. "I'm still here…and I got…a headache…in a dream?"

Knuckles took another look of the Mayan city, trying to convince his mind to wake up. But this place felt and looked so real, it was difficult to persuade his mind otherwise.

"I guess Lightmare's spell must be working in overdrive if I can't wake up. -sigh-…I might as well play along. This part of the dream doesn't seem that bad."

After a deep breath, Knuckles marched down the stone stairs, studying this so-called illusion. Something about this…these temples seem familiar. Something about the way these temples are placed boggled Knuckles' mind.

As he stepped forth in the city, he was still preoccupied by the sights that he bumped into someone.

"Remove from me, fool!" a rough voice shouted.

"Hey, sorry, but---" taking a look at the person, Knuckles lost his breath.

It was a brown muscular being in tribal clothing, but what shocked Knuckles was that this man had dreadlocks similar to his.

"Out of the way!" he roared, shoving Knuckles down to the stone floor.

Normally, Knuckles would unleash his fury after that, but what he saw was too much for his comprehension to take.

Echidnas…echidnas everywhere!

There they were, before his very large eyes; echidnas…so many echidnas walking around this city like average citizens in normal cities.

"…now you know the drill, warriors." he heard a male echidna said from the left. Though Knuckles was too shocked to listen. "Report if you find anything."

"Yes sir!" a couple of warrior echidnas responded before running out.

Recovering from his shock, just enough, he noticed a brown echidna across the stone road. The echidna had nothing but a yellow tribal collar, and white marking around most of his dreads, half his legs. He also wore blue sandals, and small black bangs hung over his head.

A red female echidna, in a blue tribal dress, approached the brown male, giving him a scroll. "We just spread word to the south side of Echidnapolis, leader Remington."

The brown echidna nodded. "Good. I want report from the east side, admittedly, Teri. I fear the chief is starting to become impatient."

"Yes sir." she saluted before she ran off.

Sighing, the brown echidna, Remington as he was called, marched off. "Pachacamac is a fool."

Although Knuckles didn't paid care to what was that all about, he was still amazed to see echidnas, as he thought he would never see. It just didn't make sense to him, though. Knuckles couldn't recall how he arrived here. He just couldn't figure out where this place is. He wanted to know…

…then he remembered…this is a dream; a spell caused by Lightmare.

"Heh, heh…okay…now I officially know that this is a dream. Heh, heh…echidnas... Please…"

His look then turned dark...and angry.

"When I wake up…I am gonna kill that Lightmare; I don't care if she is a female!"

If there was one thing he hates, next to someone taking the emerald, is anyone messing with his dream…to see and be with his fellow echidnas. Every since he found himself alone, with nothing but the island and the Master Emerald, he dreamt of meeting his species. He always felt that maybe the echidnas disappeared into the stars and will one day return. He yearned for them to return.

And this…dream is not helping. It's making him feel that this dream is telling him that he'll never see his people…Never...

"Father, wait! Please!"

Hearing that got Knuckles away from his angst-mode. His attention directed towards a peach-colored echidna rushing towards a brown, large echidna. The young female wore a white top, followed by a green skirt, gloved that had blue bracelets, and strap sandals.

"Please father, you cannot do this!"

The large, elderly echidna paid no eye at the girl as he stood tall and intimidating. "There is no argument for this, daughter! The seven mystic emeralds belongs in the true hands of the echidna tribe. The safety of our people lies in the power of the emeralds."

"Father, how can killing be the true path to peace?"

"Daughter, have you forgotten of the horrors we suffered not long ago? We had lost many, including the life of one of our noble warriors. This will be of no more!"

Although he knew this was a dream, something told Knuckles that he should really listen to this. Quietly, Knuckles approached the two, listening to their argument.

"We must deal with these treacheries once and for all, daughter. The emeralds shall help in our conquest."

The young girl gripped onto her father's arm. "Father, the guardian will not like this-"

"ENOUGH!" with a mighty swing, the leader shoved the girl to the floor. "In time, you will understand, Tikal. Back to the temple with you!"

Anger tightened Knuckles' mighty fists. Even in his own kind, corruption blinds most of them. But he didn't want to cause trouble, even if it was a dream here. Instead, he loomed to the girl on the floor, and helped her up by her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

The young echidna, Tikal, massaged the back of her head. As Knuckles took a good look at her, he couldn't help but feel…like he knows her. There was this blurry memory of her itching the back of his mind. _Have I seen her before?_

When Tikal noticed him, she instantly smiled brightly. "Oh, Knuckles. I didn't see you there."

Knuckles nearly tumbled back. "What? H-h-how did you know---huh?"

He found some kind of tribal garments on him, down from his gloves to shoes. "Where did this…?"

"Knuckles, what's wrong?"

But before he could examine is knew attire, or ask some questions to this girl, everything was turning white. And not only that, he felt like he was shrinking. "Wait!"

-.

-.

And then…white.

-.

-.

End of part 4...


	5. Casinopolis final

I'm Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog. Man, just when I thought I was a one-man show in this town, Eggman shows up. Being the 'original' that he is, he already has a plan that involves the Chaos Emeralds, this time to feed some mutated Kool-Aid monster…it just had to be a** water** monster. But hey, I can take this sucker myself…too bad there are others who don't think so, like a certain Acorn-Breath who expects me to let her hang on to the emeralds. Whatever! She's also mad that I kicked her butt in that VR pinball game; even if they say it was a tie. Whatever! Now one of Eggman's toys crashed the party, literally, and chased a Chaos Emerald down the sewers…while one of Acorn-Breath's friends went down the hole. Now I have to go down there and save his French-behind.

Sheesh, Tails sure knows how to pick friends!

-.

-.

**Sonic AU**

_The Reign of Chaos_

-.

-.

"Ew yuck! Mah poor fur can't take this here rat-smell."

Sonic marched through the wet sewer tunnel while Bunnie was wagging behind. "I hope you're not gonna complain about that along the way, rabbit-girl."

"Don't yuh worry about lil' ole meh, Shugah-hog. Mah furry self is all tough as this here metal bod."

He hoped she wasn't lying, but Sonic rather do this alone, or at least have Tails accompany him instead. But for some reason, he's stuck with Bunnie. Okay, so she has some killer moves back at Windy Valley, but he's just worried about her personality. Sally was annoyingly bossy, at least to Sonic, that French-Fry was just…annoyingly…annoying, and he haven't heard that big purple walrus talk much yet, other than being so weird for a bike. All he knows about Bunnie is that she has a southern accent, can really put that Acorn-Breath in her place (And himself.), and she was a victim of Eggman's Megatel Robotization. He hopes that small little complaint wasn't foreshadowing.

The southern cyborg caught her eyes upon spinning rings that just floated over the slimy ground. "Lookie, shugah! Rings!"

Sonic sighed. "Yup, that emerald is here alright! It opened up a rift in the Special Zone."

This was something that cannot be tolerated around a populated city. When a rift from the Special Zone opens, the energies of the realm warps and alters the area around it into strange landscape structures, which could be dangerous for normal folks. That means roads twisted like a roller coaster track, spikes poking out of nowhere, and the infamous bottomless pit-holes, which Sonic hates the most.

"We better get that emerald before the damage becomes permin-"

Suddenly, as he felt his arms and feet vibrate, firmly, he heard a rumbling roar.

"Sounds like our Egg-pod is close by; Let's go!"

The blue hedgehog treads, quickly across the tunnel with Bunnie following behind.

-.

-.

Police cars, ambulances, and fire-trucks surrounded the entrance of the ruins of Casinopolis. Fire-fighters carefully helped the injured while the doctors wheeled the hurt in the ambulance vans. Officers scouted the scenes for any suspicious activities and spoke with the victims about the incident, even spoke with those like Sally.

"Heh, remind me to hang around with you guys more often. You have a nack for inviting the fun." the racecar driver/patrol officer said as he put away his notepad.

The squirrel rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Speed, but we already have the 'Arrogant-jerk' position filled in our group."

The red-head smirked. "You mean that blue-guy?"

"-sigh-…he's like a Mobian version of you."

Sam laughed hard, almost collapsing on the floor.

Sally groaned, irritably, "…Can I go now?"

Recovering from his laughter, Sam stood back up. "Yeah…-snicker-…whatever…."

Sighing, Sally then walked away back-

"Oh hey, Acorn…"

"What?" she asked; annoyed that he's still bothering her.

"Next time you see your spiky boyfriend, tell him I want a rematch."

Walking away, Sally gave him one of those two-fingered chop, signaling 'Whatever'. Smirking at that, Sam then climbed into his car and turned on the engine.

Sally marched back to her friends, not letting herself look back, and….

"BOYFRIEND?!" Snapping over her shoulder, Sally watched Sam's formula-1 racecar speed off from the scene. "He did not say boyfrie….ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up."

-..

A few feet away from the scene, Rotor and Tails were busy checking up on the Freedom-Zoot's engines (Don't ask why its called Zoot), while waiting for Sally to show.

The mechanics stopped what they were doing when they noticed Sally approaching, and she looked rather sick.

"Hey Sally, you okay? Your tail isn't acting up, is it?" asked Rotor.

Reminded of her tail, the young girl checked at her long, fluffy, and bandaged tail. "It's fine; though there are times I wished I had a ground-squirrel tail."

"Then why were you looking sick, Aunt Sally?"

She felt that 'boyfriend' memory like poison, but she tried not to show it in front of Tails. "Oh… it's nothing, sweetie."

Rotor slammed the lid of the engine shut. "All set!"

Tails then poked Sally's shoulder for attention, "Hey Aunt Sally; did Bunnie and Antoine's readings show on radar?"

"Hmm…let me check," she muttered as she drew out Nicole from her boot.

This has been the third time she checked the radar for the others, since Sonic and Bunnie went after Robotnik's robot in the sewers. Using small microchips Sally placed on her friends' gloves (Excluding Sonic since she just met him…and loathe him.) Nicole can track them at a good long radius, like around Station Square, and most of the Mystic Ruins. But it's useless picking up the signals in sewers, like any cell-phone.

Sally sighed, "Not even close, but let's just get out of here anyways. I'm pretty sure they're still close by."

"Alright!" the purple walrus quickly hopped on the driver's seat. After Sally hopped on, the Freedom Zoot took off to the air, with Tails flying behind them.

Little did they know, a small robot-bat perched on the neon signs of Casinopolis. If anyone could've noticed this bot, they could've seen the evil upon its face. After it took a brief study on the authorities that crowded the street, the bat flew into the demolished casino.

-.

-.

**Boss Target: **Egg-Walker

**Zone Stage: **Station Square sewers

**Primary character: **Sonic the Hedgehog

**Ally: **Bunnie Rabbot

**Music: **Dilapidated Way. SA1 soundtrack

-.

A speedy swoosh can be heard echoing the sewers; through the tunnels, a blue streak shot across, followed by a blur of brown and pink. Yes, there was Sonic, speeding through the grimy tunnels with nothing but his sneakers. A good distance behind him was Bunnie, skating over the filthy water with her built-in hover feet.

As they searched for the Egg-Walker, they found how warped the Special Zone done to the sewers. The floors arched to the walls sometimes, but it made no difference with their speed. Spikes erupted out of the floors without warning, but their reflexes were acute enough. And of course; rings, rings, and rings.

Not only that, but the two had their runs with floating Badniks, left behind by the Egg-Walker as it seems, called Orbanaunts. They're floating sphere-shaped robots that are armed with small spiked spheres that orbit around them, making it hard for Sonic to get through without cutting himself. Some of them generate and electric field that is impossible for Sonic to penetrate without getting electrocuted.

But with Bunnie on his side, they were hardly a threat. Using her blast cannon, built into her robotic left arm, she easily destroyed them.

Like so, as a pink energy shot blew an Orbanaunt to bits.

"Nice shot, Buns!" said Sonic as he sped past the smoke. Looking behind, he quickly noticed a baby alligator that was free from its robot-prison, before Sonic sped too far away to see. "Ha! I told Tails that there were alligators in sewers!"

Bunnie skated behind her friend, nearly catching up to him. "Twernt nothin', shugah-hog! Havin' a metal bod does come in handy sometimes."

Of course Sonic could tell she would rather free her whole body from that metallic prison. Who wouldn't wanna spend their days in the public with metal stuck on their skin? But there was nothing Sonic can do about it. Megatal, also known as Cybernik Alloy, is nearly an indestructible robotic metal, so it makes it almost impossible for animal batteries to break free of the Badnik shells. They're renamed Cybernik when they're made with the Megatal. Sonic seen this happen to someone before, and the Megatal was created by a girl named Tekno the Canary, a chemist specialist whom Eggman forced the plans for the metal. He would've made all his Badniks into Cyberniks if Tekno didn't make some kind of smoke that made Eggman forget; though he remembered some of it, but not enough to make the Megatal perfect.

But it seems Bunnie was almost victim of it before Tekno did the mind wipe. He wondered if Tekno ever met Bunnie, cause last time he saw her, Tekno felt truly guilty for all the victims and vowed to find a way to free them.

"Yo Buns, I'm just wondering,"

Still skating, Bunnie glanced at her partner. "Hm?"

"Um…have you met someone by the name of--"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them rattled, nearly breaking Sonic's balance. At their right, they can see a glimpse of their target for every tunnel they pass. As soon as they passed a fork-in-the-road, there it was, the giant Egg-Walker, running rapidly like a spider.

"Looks like we all found that there crazy contraption, sugah!"

Sonic smirked, "Unless you know any long-legged junk-bots,"

The hedgehog blasted away from his companion, chasing after the Egg-Walker in the large tunnel. He was getting close to its tail until metal spikes erupted from the bricked floor, nearly ripping through the speedster who leaped away.

"Yikes!" he cried as he leaped away from another one, and it seems that every step he took, another batch of spikes was just waiting for him. Finally, he lost balance after he hopped away from another batch and he tumbled in the air, right into some more spikes that just ripped out of the ahead of him.

Instead of his body sink through the sharp objects like physics normally intends, gold sparks burst when he touched the spikes, making him bounce off, and the rings he gathered scattered away from him.

"GAAHH!!" he cried as he again tumbled in the air. Though the power of the rings protects him from instant death like spikes, it still hurts.

"Sugah-hog!!" cried the cyborg as she watched him about to fall into another batch of spikes, without any rings.

Her feet gave a great blast as she rocketed off the ground and grabbed Sonic's leg along the way.

Sonic quickly fought the pain to retrieve the rings that were still bouncing along their speed. "Heh…not that don't appreciate it, but that's what rings are for."

"They don't work like that when you ain't grabbin on one."

Carrying the hero by his leg, Bunnie flew closer to the running Egg-Walker as it was racing through the tunnel like a speedy spider.

"Toss me at that thing!" Sonic shouted.

"Sho thing! Ah'll give ya the ol southern fastball!" twirling around, Bunnie then swung hedgehog straight at the giant mech.

"Think fast, gear-face!" cried Sonic as he performed his classic Sonic Spin and rammed at the mech's back.

It crashed on the pipe-walls, cracking the walls like cookies, but bounced right back up and proceeded through the tunnel, if not wobbly.

"Itching for more, chrome-dome?" Sonic leaned forwards as he raced faster at his giant prey.

From the sides of its head, the giant Egg Walker launched a barrage of missiles that rocketed back at the speedy hedgehog. Sonic, again, hopped off the spots where the bombs crashed and exploded, but was losing distance from the fleeing mech.

"I can dance around these things all day, but-GAH!!" a bomb nearly caught Sonic in a great blast if not for him back flipping away. As he landed, he glared down at the tunnel as Bunnie flew past him. "…I'm not big on staying around so long."

Sonic blasted away, zooming past the flying cyborg, and entered a giant circular room, where the ceiling seems pretty high in the darkness, and numerous tunnels were all over the walls. He snapped his head at nearly every direction…

"Now where is that long-legged-"

"Lookie, Shugah-Hog!" cried Bunnie as she rocketed over him. She pointed above at the large mech that was climbing on the walls as easily as an insect.

For a second, Sonic cringed at the sight. "Jeez…that thing is so spider, it's creepy."

Hovering off the barred floor, Bunnie held out her robotic hand for Sonic. "Grab a hold; ah'll pull-"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of machines activating. They felt a breeze pass by from beneath them. They noticed that they were standing on a caged floor, and under it was a giant fan.

It wasn't long before the wind carried them high through the tall room.

"Ah come on! Wasn't that freak of nature in the last zone enough?!"

Leaning her body down, her feet blasted with thrusts and she fought through the wind. She reached for Sonic, "As ah said, grab hold, shugah!"

The hedgehog took hold onto her robotic arm and allowed her to pull him through the mighty wind. Entering in a nearby tunnel, they were free from the breeze.

"Man," Sonic muttered as he let go of her arm. "What is it with this place and twisters?...Come on!"

Wasting no time, Sonic dashed like lightening through the dark tunnel.

-.

From the tunnel, they spotted their giant target in another one of those tornado rooms. But the mech wasn't bothering on escaping in one of the tunnels. It just stood there like it was looking for something. But such details didn't concern Sonic and Bunnie for they have the mech in their sights.

"Alright, now that we cornered tha giant junk pile, yuh got a plan?"

The blue hedgehog grinned. "I got the sonic if you got the boom."

"Always do, Sugah-hog!" with that, Bunnie stretched her robotic arm, denting one of the Egg-Walker's legs with a good punch.

"HUH???" a squealing shriek sounded as the mech nearly fell on its back.

After he landed off the tunnel, Sonic stared at the mech, "Whoa…another familiar voice!"

After it planted all four of its feet, the Egg-Walker opened the lid of its control head. The pilot finally revealed himself as a red monkey robot with a lightbulb on his head. "I hate tail-gaiters! Hate em, hate em, HATE EM!!!"

Sonic's grin nearly cracked to a laugh when he noticed the familiar Badnik; Coconuts. This robot was the first of the Badniks to use the AI program that was used on Metal Sonic. He made his first impression on Westside Island as an insane creation, but after trashing one of Eggman's mechs, Coconuts, till this day, was stuck cleaning toilets. Seeing this bot on one of Eggman's mechs again proves that some things never change for some people.

"Been a while, Coco-nerd. I thought Eggman let you lay around somewhere while you were coco for Coco-puffs. No wait; he made you clean the toilets. My mistake,"

The tan part of his face became the same red color as the rest of his head. "I'll grind youse to mush yet, hedgehog! Yes, yes, yes, yes I will!!!"

Pulling a lever in the robot's controls, the weapon lifted one of its legs before dropping it with extreme force.

"Come on," Sonic said, checking his pretend-watch. "I have a life to live, ya know."

BAM!! The mech literally put its foot down upon Sonic…or at least Coconuts thought it did. When the smoke cleared, Sonic was just a few feet next to that foot, still impatiently looking at his non-existent watch.

"Jeez, that was a waste of my four seconds. I can't believe I waited for that."

Curling, Sonic revved up a Sonic Spin and blasted for the spider-mech. The Egg-Walker launched a trio of missiles from its head, but now before Sonic ricocheted against its legs like a pinball. It numbed the mech's legs, ruining its accuracy for the missiles it just fired. The bombs dropped from the air and blew around the mech.

"GAAAAHHH!!!!" Coconuts screamed as cloudy flames engulfed the mech. The blasts knocked the giant weapon off its feet.

Sonic sped away from the mech, making a large u-turn back to the weapon that was still in one piece and trying to get up. "Man, what a cinch! We'll bust up this over-grown daddy-leg in no time."

Bunnie skated right by his side as she kept her cowboy hat in place. "But we still haven't found Antoine."

"Hmm, good point."

After Coconut adjusted the walker to stand straight, he grinned at the small heroes. "Oh, that must mean that's his name. Hahahaha!"

A tan-colored coyote with a blue shirt and a red bandana around his neck was tied up and muffled in Coconut's clutches. Antoine was displayed, with all his sweaty fear, for the heroes who stopped upon his sight.

"Antoine!" Bunnie cried, who was frightened to see her friend in dangerous clutches. She then scowled and aimed her cannon at the red monkey.

But Coconuts used the fraidy-coyote as a living-shield. "Go ahead and shoot me, but youse can't hit me. Ha-HA!"

Growling, Bunnie then aimed at the giant weapon.

"Oh yeah, go blow up my pretty! Okay, so Dr. Robotnik will yell at me for trashing his toy, but hey, I can survive things dat go BOOM!"

Coconuts then lifted Antoine.

"But I don't think he can! Hahahaha! No way! NO WAY!"

Shaking his head, Antoine got the cloth off his mouth. "Oh pleeze have ze mercy! I am too young and ze hand-zome to be boom-ed!"

"Quiet you little mutt!" the bot stuffed a coconut right in the Mobian's mouth…a coconut with a lit fuse.

Seeing that this coconut was a bomb, Antoine squealed.

With that coyote inside the mech, Sonic knows that he can't go all out, otherwise Antoine will perish if the mech blows up and if he makes any sudden actions, Coconuts will see to it Antoine takes the fall. "Sometimes I hate this job."

As Coconuts nuts laughed and joyously lifted the frightened coyote, a storm of missiles rocketed from behind the bot, leaving a trail of smoke and descended at Sonic.

Seeing this, Sonic shrugged, "Well at least this job give good adrenaline rushes."

Leaping off the floor, Sonic jumped on a missile and bounced off another. But not even he could focus on all the missiles, and he accidentally landed his gut on the nose of one.

"Ow…man, how I missed this one?" looking behind him, he watched the ceiling rushing up to meet him. "Oh crud…"

Seas of explosions blanketed the ceiling right before the cyborg's frightened eyes, because Sonic was pushed right into that fire.

"I…did it?" Coconuts muttered, sharply staring at the explosions as if he was afraid he was just seeing things. "I DID IT!!!! AH-hahahahahahahhaha!!!"

Bunnie's frightened eyes froze at the sight of the explosion above. The dreadful sight of watching someone being blown to bits like that…it was just too much. Even though Sonic was kind of a jerk, he is Tails' best friend, and what would Tails think when he finds out that his friend is…

"YUH'LL PAY!!!!" with burning fury, Bunnie rocketed hard for the head of the mech.

BAM!!!

Being crushed between a wall and a giant robot leg would've crushed her ribs if not for the Power Rings she had, but it still knocked the wind out of her.

"Say good-bye, Robo-fuzz! Ah-hahahahahahaha!"

"MARGERINE!!!!!"

Before Coconuts knew it, Antoine dived off the back seat and landed on the bot's back. The coyote pounded on his red shiny head like a wild monkey. "Let ze her go! Let ze her GO!!!!!!!"

"GET OFF OF MY HEAD!!!"

With his hands away from the levers, the Egg-Walker's legs released its hold off of Bunnie. Her motionless body fell on the floor, but the landing woke her up.

"Ow! Mah….stars, that smarts." As she gathered her bearings, the cyborg noticed a 'epic' battle upon the giant mech. The cowardly coyote was attacking his kidnapper from atop his head like a rapid monkey. "Mah double stars…"

Suddenly, she heard another explosion, only coming from the smoke cloud above. "Wha?"

And like a massive comet from the cosmos, a fireball blasted through the smoke, hurtling towards the mech, where Coconuts and Antoine 'battled'.

"OH MAH STARS!!!!!" without delay, Bunnie blasted up to the head of the mech and scooped the crazed coyote in her robo-arm.

BOOM! Like a comet crashing through a mountain, the fireball smashed through the mech, making a great explosion.

As she landed, she gasped for air after she lost it from her panic. "Whoa…mah heavens to bunny. Where did that ball of flame-"

"ARAAAAGHHHH!!!" the screaming coyote kicked and waved like mad in Bunnie's grip.

"Antoine, hush up!!" she cried, trying to keep a firm grip on the rapid canine. With her gloved hand, Bunnie slapped him across his face.

"Wha-wha-wha iz ziz? Bunnie, you are ze k?"

The rabbit gave a pleasant laugh, but then it was interrupted by a stinging pain around her waist. She gripped her organic arm around it. "Argh…well, half of a k, sugah."

She looked at the demolished mech, which was now buried in a wall of fire. All she could see was the silhouette of the mech's legs still standing…and she saw someone revealing its walking figure in the fire. The person was walking IN the inferno as if it was no big deal. Bunnie thought that it could be that crazy monkey-robot, so she prepared for the worse, bruised sides or not.

The mystery person walked out, and it was none other than our favorite hedgehog, still with that happy smile in his face…and surrounded in a sphere of fire.

Her face dropped, not only to the fact that Sonic was alive, but that he was surrounded by fire. "Sugah-hog!...Yur on fire?"

Sonic shrugged, "Why thank you, so are you."

Bunnie sighed, mildly irritable by his ignorance.

"Lucky for me there was a Fire Shield bubble waiting to save my bacon before I became fried bacon." Noticing the pained stance of Bunnie, Sonic walked over to her. "You feeling okay, Buns?"

The girl gave a pleasant smile. "Aw, just a lil sore, Sugah-hog. Nuthin this girl can handle."

"Hey! HEY! Hey youse guys!" Coconuts called…or at least his head was. It was sitting on the grimy floor by Bunnie and Antoine. "A little help here?"

Bunnie glared.

"-gulp-"

The coyote took a breather while gathering what happened. One minute when he watched Bunnie being crushed, his world just went wild and crazy. He only remembered that he jumped around and banged on something. Then he felt himself being lifted, and woke up, seeing Bunnie's eyes.

Now the dreaded machine was destroyed, and the evil monkey was too. All that craziness Antoine did…he wondered if he done this.

"Moi…did zis?..." shaking his shocked feeling, Antoine bared a proud look. "Well of course moi did."

Placing a foot on Coconut's head, Antoine stood tall like a warrior in a battlefield.

"I, Antoine D Collette, ze most brave-haist and most hand-some-nest, have sing-gle handily defeated ze monstrous ro-bo-bots and z-aved ze cap-i-tures."

The true heroes though just glared at the coyote.

"And your friend calls me egg-o-tistic."

"Egotistic, sugah."

"That's what I'm saying."

Suddenly, a two gold lights circled around till they met, forming into a giant ring.

"Ride's here, guys. Let's go!" said Sonic before he jetted in the warp ring.

"Come on, Mr. _Hero_!" Bunnie grabbed him by his red bandana and pulled him with her to the Warp Ring.

"HEY!!!" Coconuts cried as he helplessly watched the ring close and disappear. "Aw come on, can you at least get me out of dis sewers! COME ON, dhere's rats in…uh-oh…dhere's one and…ACK! Leggo my eye! OW!!!"

-.

-.

"…and zhen, moi was trapped with-zin ze cage of treachery with ze horrible and crazy chimp, with noth-ting to fight with but ze naked paws az weaponz."

After warping in an alley, the trio is not hiking back to the casino, but torture followed their necks as Antoine kept bragging about his 'heroic battle' with Coconuts. It's barely two blocks the crossed and already Sonic and Bunnie want to shove a bomb down the coyote's throat.

-.

Oh you gotta love that Antoine!

-.

"Do we have anything to shut up Banana-Nose?"

Smirking, Bunnie took off her hat. "Ah can stuff my hat right up his noise-hole, shugah."

"I thought you cowgirls protect your hats like a lifeline."

Her face slightly became serious. "First of, ah'm ah southern-belle, so don't call meh cowgirl. Second, ah ain't too fond of this ol' hat."

"Then why wear it?"

Sonic just then watch sadness flow down Bunnie's face. "It's…just to honor someone very dear."

Knowing that hesitant tone, it can only mean one thing. "…oh…uh…sorry..."

"Aw…" just like that, her perkiness returned so brightly. "Y'all no need to worry, Shugah-Hog."

Pushing up the wrist of his glove, Sonic checked his watch. "Well, it was fun, rabbit-girl, but I gotta jet…Man, I still need a better catch phrase."

With that, Sonic reeled back and prepared to speed off. But before his body even began to even lean forward, Bunnie grabbed his arm.

"Hold on, shugah. Don't yah wanna wait for Sally-girl to get heah?"

Sonic scratched his head. "Uh…not really,"

"Oh come on! Why do yuh have ah problem with mah gal?"

Though he would say that he can't stand her, Sonic found that it was kind of hard to say. That and this girl has a robot arm that can lift a car over her head. "I don't know. She kind of cramps my style. I don't think a leash would hold off that girl when I'm fighting a building-crushing robot."

"Heh, heh, yup! Sally-girl's one of those gals who'll get back on ah horse, no mattah how many tahmes it throws her off or kicks her in the face…actually, that happened to her once."

"Ouch." Tossing the emerald on his paw, Sonic shrugged. "But still, I know Eggman more than she likes to think she does, so-"

"Greetings, you blue annoyance."

The gang jumped when Eggman, in his Egg-Pod, came down before them, presenting them with his trademark sinister smile. Antoine was scared out of his boots, literally, and hid behind Bunnie, who was not pleased of being a living shield.

As usual, Sonic remained cool and approached the evil doctor. "Sup, Eggman? Doing some night-gambling? Hmm…so that's where you get your money."

The doctor snorted, "Not even close, hedgehog, but enough small talk. Give me the emeralds you have!"

Hearing that demand, Sonic laughed. "Man, sometimes I worry about you. Besides hostage situations, when's the last time I done what you say?"

"Force of habit,"

With a press of a button, twin red orbs floated out of Eggman's hover-craft. The orbs then shifted all disfigured, as if they were transforming into a different shape, which they were. The orbs transformed into floating blasters.

Still this didn't worry Sonic as he just had his arms crossed, coolly. "Oh please! You really gotta put a little more heart into killing me, doc."

"Oh really?" the doc sarcastically asked as the blasters nozzles were glowing blue.

Grinning, Sonic took a stance; preparing for those blasters to fire. But from the headlight of the Egg-mobile, thick gas engulfed the hedgehog. "What the-"

Eggman grinned as he pointed at the blasters, "Decoy. Hahahahahah!!"

Luckily the gas didn't reach Bunnie and Antoine, but none of them wouldn't dare to step foot in there. But this didn't stop the cyborg belle from trying to reel Sonic with her retractable robot arm. "Hold on, Shugah-Hog, I'll-ACK!!"

When she reached out, her arm gave a burst of sparks. She watched her arm twitch with electricity dancing around it.

"Mah stars, that dumb monkey did a numbah on mah arm!"

Sonic felt his whole world pulling him on the ground; His eyes even felt as heavy as dumbbells. But with the thought of Eggman getting this emerald forced him to fight through the effects of the gas, even if his body and mind wanted to pass out.

"You…want it?" With all his fading strength, Sonic whirled his arm as fast as a helicopter propeller. "FETCH!"

With a great toss, Sonic threw the emerald high into the night skies. He then fainted, face-first.

"NO!!!" Eggman cried as he watches the emerald disappear into the night. "ARGH!!! I can still take the rest of the emeralds you collec---huh?"

Something was wrong. He followed the signal of the emerald Sonic had, so he figured that the other emerald Sonic got from Windy Valley must be with that other emerald signal. But…now he's getting nothing, and there isn't any within five miles his radar can detect.

Little did he know, Sally had that emerald, and thanks to Nicole jamming the radar's reach, Eggman can't trace that emerald.

"Where did you hide them? Tell me---" Oh right, Sonic was down for the count, thanks to his gas. "Argh, who am I kidding? I'll be back for you all!"

With that, Eggman piloted the hover-craft to turn around and rocket up to the sky.

"Mah stars, it was nice to be ignored, huh Twan?"

Cautiously, and cowardly, Antoine creped his face a little over Bunnie's back. "Um…I am to be agree with you."

Ignoring that cowardly comment, Bunnie studied the gas cloud that surrounded Sonic. She needed to get Sonic out of there, but it won't do any good if she just waltzes in that cloud and she passes out too. Perhaps she can-

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew away the gas. Looking above, Bunnie spotted the Freedom Zoot coming in for a landing in the quiet street. The breeze from the craft's hover-jets was the cause of the wind.

"Sonic!!!" the two-tailed fox fluttered over to the hedgehog's body. Landing, he then gently shook Sonic. "Sonic, wake up! Please say something!"

Before the hover craft set itself to the floor, Sally hopped off and hurried to Sonic's body. "What happened?"

"Eggman, is what happened." Bunnie regrettably said as she approached her. "Sorry, Sal-gal; that there rotten-egg took the emerald and moseyed off wit it."

The squirrel gave a big sigh as she used her cell-phone sized computer to scan Sonic's body. "We'll deal with that later. Sonic's condition doesn't need to be hospitalized, but he still needs to be brought to care. Let's take him back to our place."

Rotor carefully scooped up Sonic. "Um, you think Nanny Rosie should get a look at him?"

"No, he just needs rest. The Canary-Garage is fine."

-.

-.

Not too far from them, but above the buildings, a certain little Mobian bee fluttered in loops, carrying stacks of junk food in his arms.

"Aw man! I searched everywhere, even in the all the snack machines," Charmy took a big scoop of popcorn and stuff it in his mouth. "-chomp, chew-…buth…I cath finth Knubulls any-"

At that moment, Charmy almost got hit by some kind of bolt of lightening. The bolt struck one of the rooftops, and vanished, leaving a red echidna lying on the floor.

"Yay, found him!" tossing the popcorn over his shoulder, Charmy flew over to his friend.

Knuckles rubbed his eyes as he noticed his new surroundings. It looked like some kind of city, so it means that he's awake. "Boy…some dream that was."

Charmy rapidly shook his head, "Nuh-uh, Knuckles! You just poofed here in a big flash, like something out of an alien movie!"

The bee took a careful and suspicious look at the echidna.

"Are you an alien, Knuckles-faker?"

His response…a glare.

Charmy flinched away from the frightening echidna. "Erm…real Knuckles! Yup!"

The guardian now took his time to study his new and unfamiliar surroundings. It looks like he stood on a rooftop, which he is, and there are lots of buildings nearly on the perspective of seeing the rooftops. He couldn't deduct how he got from the casino to this random rooftop, but he figured that maybe Charmy or Espio got him out of there before that Lightmare tried to steal his shards. Yes, he can sense the shards he collected, even the three he got from the casino with him. Although, he didn't even manage to take that last one from the woman, so how…?

Speaking of the Chaotix… "Where're the others, Charmy?"

"Near the train! The train!" he happily cried as he waved his finger madly.

"Alright, let's head…uh, where is the train, anyways?"

The little bee orbited around his friend before soaring over the edge of the rooftop. "I'll show you where, but what about Sonic?"

Though his face glowered from that name, Knuckles took a peek over the edge. From at least four stories high, he saw Sonic and Tails being placed on some weird hover vehicle that was tangled by wires around the thrusters. Their carriers were a purple walrus and a cyborg rabbit. He also saw that female squirrel, while some coyote was standing by her like some snotty royal bodyguard.

"…What about Sonic? He already has some babysitters, and his business is not mine."

Ignoring the scene, Knuckles walked away, with Charmy fluttering through his trail. However, neither the echidna nor the bee knew that they were being watched by two figures perched on a taller building, just a few blocks away.

The monk-like being, Lightmare, perched on a gargoyle statue, while her cloak-strands flowed along the wind like a comic book hero. She watched the two Mobians hopping on the rooftops, yards away, like a hawk.

"Well now, lassie…the little bloke sure gave you a pull in your ole tail." From the shadows of the building, a very scrawny and aged being stepped out. This person wore an expensive looking suit that only rich people would wear, and also had a cane to help support himself. He had green, wrinkly skin, buggy eyes, and barely any hair on his scalp.

"A small setback, Mr. Fry, but it is no matter what outcome will be resulted. The emerald will be in the grasp of the lord. The echidna is only doing the dirty work for us."

"Yes, most brilliant, Lord Sidewinder's plan is. However, that bloody Robotnik is at large in the city."

Lightmare snorted, snapping her face away from her comrade. "What of that egg-buffoon? Once the lord possesses the Master Emerald, all will be left of Robotnik is an omelet."

.-

While following the flying bee, Knuckles glided over the streets, only at least twenty stories high while being forced to listen to the bee talk about random nonsense. Normally Charmy's talking would drive the echidna nuts, but lucky for him that his mind was occupied.

_Was it really a glimpse into the past…my species' past? And why was I wearing Aztec clothing? I mean, if it wasn't some trick by that Lightmare lady, then-_

"Bad-man alert Knuckles! Bad-man alert!"

Knuckles averted his eyes towards the tall building, finding a familiar pod hovering towards the top of the building. "Eggman? Why's he here?"

"Doing bad things, what else?" Charmy glowered and threw some air punches like a child playing as a boxer.

Normally, Knuckles wouldn't really care what that scientists was up to, unless it involved his island and emerald, but something told him that Eggman is up to something, something that involved him. Plus, he just remembered that he still needs to settle a score with him…a score he has yet to settle in ages.

"Come on, Charmy." he said, approaching the ledge as he prepared to glide off. "Let's go see what _bad things _he's doing."

"Yay! We're gonna kick bad guy butt! Hey-hey! Maybe when we get him, you can hold him down, and I can hit him with my butt. Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Slowly, Knuckles faced him, feeling a bit disturbed. "Something tells me what you said sounds disgusting."

-.

With little wings and dreadlocks, the duo soared through the broken window, finding themselves in a fancy, yet dark dining room in the hotel. The kind that looks like every piece was made of crystal, from the chandeliers, to the beautiful fountain in the middle.

It was a sight that caught Charmy's attention like candy…but Knuckles, as usual, didn't give a care as he searched for that egg-shaped man.

"Oooo…! Sparkly shiny goodness!"

"Shhh!! Keep it down!" Knuckles hushed as he marched past the tables. "We don't want Eggman to hear us yet."

"Whoops!" Like a jacket, Charmy zipped up his lips.

The echidna returned to his hunt, searching for the mad doctor in the jungle of cloth-covered tables, complete with fancy candles. "I wonder why Eggman is here. I don't picture him the type to dine at some fancy-"

Hark! Knuckles' Emerald-Senses once again were tingling, and it led the guardian's eyes to spot the fat doctor, right where there were more lights coming from the fountain, which was peaking under the table-cloths like a skirt.

_ How could I be stupid? Eggman is always after my emerald and it looks like he- _

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Proudly, Robotnik held onto the object in his hands, which was glowing between his fingers.

_Wait, that's gotta be a shard! I don't think so, Eggman!_ Without hesitation, Knuckles catapulted a table and batted it with his mighty fist.

The sounds caught the doctor's attention quick enough to spot an incoming, flying table. Yelping, Eggman quickly dived at the floor, right before the table shot past him and crashed through some other tables.

His shoulders and arms felt the chill of fear, as he just pictured how much injuries he could've received if that table hit him. "What?…How did that-"

"Alright, Eggman, give up that Master Emerald piece!"

"Yeah, you bad-man!"

The egg-shaped scientists leaped off the floor by that sudden voice. "Huh? Knuckles??"

Knuckles flexed his fingers, making cracking sounds, as he walked out of the shade. "Well I'm the only Knuckles on this planet. Now are you gonna give me that Master Emerald piece or do I have to show you why I'm called Knuckles?"

Robotnik chuckled. "Now is that any way to greet your old friend?"

Knuckles scowled, especially at the memory of meeting the creep, Eggman. He tricked Knuckles, thinking that Sonic was attempting to steal the emerald, just so that Eggman can take when the guardian's back was turned. "Friend?? You lied to me, Eggman! In fact, I still owe you a major beating for electrocuting me!"

"Hahahah!! All in the past, my friend; And as for your precious emerald, I'm afraid this is not what you're searching for." To prove it, Robotnik opened his fingers, revealing the gray Chaos Emerald.

Gawking at the emerald, Knuckles' arms dropped. It wasn't the Master Emerald piece. He snuck inside this building for nothing…or did he? "What are you up to, another Death Egg or another kind of monstrous machine?"

"I assure you, Knuckles, I'm not aiming for another deadly, destructive, doomsday device. That's ol school! However, you are partly right about the monstrous part. CHAOS!!!"

"What's a Chaos?" asked Charmy before an aquatic hum was heard.

The hum heightened to the sound of rumbling, and as it did, something arose from the floor between Robotnik and Knuckles. It was a puddle of water that was lifting up on its own, and forming into an animated shape. It was a bulky creature, with a head shaped like some kind of an imp. It had no jaws, but it did had pairs of glowing green eyes. Its hands only had two claw-shaped fingers, but Knuckles can see a skeleton floating in its right arm, which had a jewel in its boned palm.

"WHAT? I-It's you!! You're that thing that destroyed the emerald!" He was so confused and stunned by this unexpected event. Since when did Eggman rely on monsters? And another thing, "But this thing is with Sidewinder! Are you actually working for this Sidewinder, Eggman?"

Robotnik snorted like that was a joke. "Are you kidding me, echidna? Why would I serve such a pig-headed fool?"

"So this thing is with you? Why did you have him destroy my emerald? I thought you wanted to get your oily hands on the Master Emerald?"

Again, the doctor laughed before speaking, "Your treasured emerald is nothing more than last week's lunch. Have you known that this beast was imprisoned in your fabled emerald for centuries? I doubt it."

"It can't be!"

In all his years of guarding the Master Emerald, never had he known that this…monstrosity resided in the emerald. And it didn't just destroy the emerald, it broke free from it. _How? Why? _Questions involved things like if this monster had anything to do with his ancestors. Did they trap this monster in the emerald? Was Knuckles self-proclaimed duty not to guard the Master Emerald, but really to keep this creature imprisoned? _Why didn't I know? _

"Now my great beast, crush this spiky-haired rodent! And here; a bonus treat!" Robotnik ordered, tossing the Chaos Emerald to the water demon.

As the emerald sank right into Chaos' body, the creature melted into a puddle. Like a great searchlight, the puddle gave off a brilliant light that blinded Knuckles and Charmy. Eggman grinned, unfazed by the light, due to that his glasses was built to withstand such light.

When the creature arose, its built has altered again. This time, it was more bulky and large, and the three spines that were almost shaped like Sonic's stuck up like feathers of a cockatoo. Now each of its large forearms had strange skeleton structures that held the emeralds it absorbed.

"Yow! It's bigger now!!!" Charmy zipped and coward behind Knuckles.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Eggman cackled. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Knuckles glared at the beast, folding his arms. "I don't care what that thing is, or how much stronger it is now. I'm still gonna tear it apart!"

Charmy scratched his head. "You can tare water? Wow-Wee, I thought water was all watery."

"-growl-…Shut up and stand aside, Charmy!"

-.

**Boss Target: **Chaos 2

**Boss Level: **Hotel dining room.

**Primary Character: **Knuckles the Echidna

**Ally: **Charmy the Bee

**Music: **SA1, Chaos 0, 2, 4

-.

Wasting no time, Knuckles charged like a destructive cannonball rammed his fist hard into a sudden force field that protected hulking monster.

"This ain't gonna save you for long!" said Knuckles as he punched harder upon the shield.

Sadly, the energy shield won't let up, and Chaos reeled back his arm and swiped the echidna like a fly. The red critter bounced on the floor like a ball until he crashed on the foot of a marble pillar.

"Knuckles! Knuckles!" Charmy cried as he fluttered up to the fallen echidna. He pulled out two golden rings, which are bigger than his little hands. "You need rings so you won't get so hurt like this. Did you know about that? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did-?"

Growling as he rubbed his bruised head, Knuckles snatched the rings. "I DID!!! Clam it!!"

"Clams? Where?"

Before he retorted with an angry response, Knuckles just noticed Chaos' arm hammering down for him and Charmy. "GET BACK!!!"

He grabbed the bee and dived away from Chaos' arm before it smashed the pillar to pieces. The echidna ran a good distance from the monster before he tossed Charmy over his shoulder.

"Do yourself a favor and get out of my way!"

His wings kept him in the air before gravity pulled him down. "But Knuckles, I think I know-"

And the guardian charged back to the battle; fists at the ready.

"Aww man!"

Knuckles leaped into action and threw his fists of fury at his foe, which only landed hard on the energy wall that protected Chaos once again. "Come on! Fight like a real monster, you watery coward!"

Suddenly, Chaos quickly melted into puddle.

"Some _mighty_ beast, Eggman; it can't even grow a backbone to-"

BAM!! Before he knew it, Knuckles was batted on another pillar, losing the rings from his body once again. At least with the rings he had, that blow didn't hurt and stun him as bad as it did without any rings; he quickly got to his feet, ready to make that monster-

Knuckles gawked at a giant ball of water bouncing for him. Two colored lights surrounded it as well. Shaking the surprised feeling, Knuckles focused on the monster with sheer will.

"You wanna play beach ball? Come on, then!"

The heavy ball came down for the guardian, attempting to crush him under its weight. But with a fierce thrown of his fist, Knuckles punched the ball and made it bounce around the center of the pillared area like a hefty pinball.

Crouching down, Knuckles then sprang after the ball and hammered his fist. The ball exploded, but all around the room like a mighty wave, washing away the red echidna. Eggman was in the safety of his Eggmobile while Charmy was in the safety of his little wings.

But as for Knuckles…well, it's the third pillar his crashed his back into now.

When the water drained from the drenched dining room, the water gathered back into the ball-dance area, reforming back to Chaos 2.

Charmy fluttered near Knuckles, who was massaging his aching back. Apparently, he wasn't holding any rings that time, but Knuckles was too stubborn for them; believing he can fight without those wimpy tools. "Wow, that was like boogie-boarding in the beach, only it was in a cafeteria! Wow!"

Knuckles glared at the bee. He would've flicked him away if his back wasn't in pain. "Argh! It's no use! How can you even hurt water if-"

"Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles!"

"WHAT?!?!?" he roared like a furious lion.

The bee was stunned by that ferocious roar before he quickly returned to his perky but clueless air. "…Um…why don't you hit his head?"

"His head? Where did you get an-"

His eyes sprout back to life as he noticed something on Chaos' watery skull. His head, there was a brain inside giving off a pink aura. It looked like the only thing, besides the skeleton arms, that wasn't water based.

"…I seriously hate you, Charmy." muttered the echidna.

"YAY!!!"

Instantly, Knuckles charged away, aiming his fist for the beast's head…but only to be intercepted by a energy-wall yet again.

"Dammit!!!"

This time, Knuckles tried to circle around and catch him from behind. But Chaos watched all his foot movement as he kept his back away from the echidna.

"Grrr! Stand still you-" Knuckles leaped back before the monster crushed the floor with its claw. "That's it!"

From his glove, Knuckles pulled out an emerald shard. The green glow of the emerald ran and blanketed around the echidna. Now Knuckles was bathed in the green glow.

"Eat this!" Reaching his fist to the sky, it shined with a bright green light. "THUNDER SHOOT!!!"

When he hammered that glowing fist on the floor, a bolt of lightening crashed on the water monster; its smoky blast spread across the dining room.

"I'm no science wiz, but I do know that water and electricity don't mix, Eggman!"

Eggman drummed his fingers on the edge of the hover pad he was on. "Really now?"

The smoke was swept away, revealing Chaos 2…still standing strong, but surrounded by loads of electricity that danced around it.

"Um…" quickly searching his surroundings, Knuckles then spotted a ring floating on the floor, and spinning like it was on display. He quickly took it. "I…think I may need this."

Chaos unleashed that electrical energy and launched a bolt, twice as powerful as Knuckles', blasting and shoving the guardian through a pile of drenched tables. The ring protected him from getting electrocuted, but the crash…he felt that, and Knuckles merely dug out of the pile, covered in scratches.

_ I can't reach his head, not even electrical attacks can harm him. I could rattle this place, make the floor collapse around him, but there might be people in this building. And that stupid shield! ARGH! But then again, he kept trying to keep his back away from me…meaning…_

"A little help here, Charmy!"

"Huh?" Charmy blinked after he was sniffing at some flowers that were in vases. "But I thought you don't want my help. You said no helpies! No help, so I'm not- "

"JUST DO IT!!!"

"Eep!" he zipped up to the water monster and gave him one giant razz. "Nah nah! You look like Mr. Drippy! You look like a pee-monster! Hey, do you even use the bathroom? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

With one swipe, Chaos hammered the bee to the floor.

…

…

…

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Charmy suddenly poked from behind the beast. It seems he didn't get caught at all.

With a chilling moment…Chaos' eyes glowed red. He madly swung his arms, like a person trying to swat a fly with his bare hands. But the young bee kept zipping all around him, going 'Huh?' as he did.

With a mighty leap, Knuckles dived at the monster, coating his fist with green energy.

"Hide behind THIS!!!"

Knuckles finished it off with a fierce punch to the brain, making a green shockwave from the impact. The brain splat on the pillar, and slid on the surface to the floor like some kind of…messy raw meat.

"NO! YOU MISERIBLE PEST!!!!" Eggman roared from his Eggmoblie. "YOU'LL PAY FOR…."

Rubbing his bald head, Eggman took deep breaths. As he did, Chaos slivered down to a crack on the floor.

"You only got lucky, echidna. If Chaos was at its fullest power, you be dead."

Scoffing, Knuckles folded his arms. "Whatever; wouldn't impress me either way."

"I know this might. It's about Sonic."

His arms fell as Knuckles glared at the doc. "What about him?"

Smirking, Robotnik adjusted his shades. "Have you noticed that I held a Chaos Emerald? I barely got a hold of one before, and that's because they're always kept in the Special Zone."

Knuckles shrugged. "Yeah, and you're afraid to go in there. Is there a point to this?"

"Well, as you know, when the emeralds are used up, or kept together for more than five minutes without cold storage or any suitable way to contain them, they withdraw back into the Special Zone…until now. They scatter across the world instead, making it easy for my ingenious to gather them."

Knuckles was completely shocked by this. "What?! But…how?"

"For once, I'm baffled. And since Sonic isn't quite experience in finding the emeralds in the real world, he's gathering the pieces of the Master Emerald, incase my mighty beast wields all of the emeralds."

"Wha…? I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, even though his tone said different.

"Believe it, echidna. Now if you excuse me…" with that, Eggman flew his craft up to a fancy sky-windows…that were broken to begin with, obviously because that's where Eggman came in.

"Come back here!" Knuckles cried as he ran after the doc. "What do you mean about-"

"Knuckles, I hear a loud helicopter sound!"

Right when Knuckles searched for the source of the propeller sound, a ray of light blinded him. It was a police helicopter, flying in the outside of the dining room.

_"Freeze, Chaotix! We have the facility surrounded! Refrain from any sudden movements or we will open fire!" _

Knuckles growled as his fangs shown. "Grrr…what do they want?"

Charmy scratched his helmet-head. "Uh, I think Vector said that you guys broke a lot of things in the streets."

"I had the right! Those rotten bots were trying to take the shards!"

"But Vector said they were police bots."

"Your point?"

Suddenly, from far across the dining room, the heard the door banging. From the loud sounds, and the way the door kept shaking, Knuckles deducted that the police were trying to ram the door.

"Humans can be so testy," he muttered. Without a word, Knuckles grabbed Charmy and charged for the windows, the side that wasn't guarded by police copter.

But police-pilot noticed the two Mobians trying to reach to the left side of the dining room. Pressing the buttons on the control handles, the helicopter began blazing bullets with their guns on its' belly.

After hearing gun sounds, Charmy looked behind him and gasped in fright when he spotted sparks on the floor, chasing after their tails. "Knuckles, there're some big fire-crackers after us!"

But the red echidna just kept his focus on the windows as it was just rushing closer to meet him. "Just hang on!"

Diving ahead, Knuckles held onto the bee and crashed through the window. As he and the pieces of glass fell towards the cityscape, which were fifty stories high, Knuckles saw the helicopter hovering around to their corner. He never thought through of this plan.

He thought of gliding away, but that won't do much good with that helicopter on his tail. He's not agile enough in the air as he is on the ground to dodge the bullets. He thought about using the shards' power to power up his drill attack, shoot through the ground and escape into the sewers, but he's not sure he would survive from this altitude or if Charmy can handle it. And he can't let Charmy get away on his own. There might be a chance he'll get captured.

-.

No matter what, there wasn't much Knuckles can do to escape this predicament.

-.

"Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckl-"

"Dammit, Charmy!!" he shouted, gripping him tighter. "Can't you see we're being gunned down?"

"B-b-but! Erk!" somehow, Charmy managed to squeeze out of that choke hold. Freed, the bee flew down towards a rooftop that was covered with plants. "Flower! Flower! Flower! Flower!"

"Charmy, get back here!!!" Knuckles dropped after the bee, landing on the edge of the rooftop.

The young bee happily sniffed on a purple flower, which was bigger than his entire body. "Mmmm! It smells like bubble gum!!"

Growling in anger and anxiety, Knuckles looked behind him and noticed the police copter fluttering towards them while it aimed its belly gun. Harnessing green energy in his fist, Knuckles hammered it, summoning a bolt of lightening before the helicopter. It startled by the blast, making it do a sharp turn away from its targets.

"Charmy, this is no time to be sniffing large flowers! We have-"

"Hee-hee-hee!" the bee was orbiting around the flower, leaving a dust of sparkly pixie dust. The flower he pollinated suddenly grew and bloomed bigger. The center of the flower unleashed some kind of swirly vortex.

"Yay! Portal! Come on, Knuckles!" with such glee, Charmy dived in the warp.

"No way! I forgot you can do that!" Knuckles smacked himself for that. He remembered that Charmy is from Little Planet, and the bee-Mobians there, well most of them, somehow can turn large flowers into Warp Flowers.

Without a second to lose, Knuckles dived in the glowing flower before it formed back to it normal, non-glowing shape.

The helicopter flew around the building. Its pilot, baffled by that strange scene, tried to find the two culprits while trying to convince himself that flower thing was just a trick, and they're really hiding somewhere around the building.

"The chief is so gonna suspend me for this."

-.

"Well…that was sure fun."

In the night skies, over the city, Robotnik, in his hover-pod, calmly flies back to his secret base. Despite Knuckles victory over Chaos, and Coconuts ruining one of his weapons, it was a good day for the doctor. With two emeralds equipped to Chaos, Robotnik was one step closer to world domination, and this time Sonic can't stop him.

…however…

"Ah, there you are." he said as he noticed a bat-robot fluttered towards him. Holding out his arm, he let the bat perch on it. "Did you get it?"

From its blue belly, a small CD came out.

"Excellent!" he said, grabbing the CD. "You know, I never thought I would be interested in what ignorant simpletons created."

Again, Robotnik marveled the CD.

"A VR game, huh? Perhaps I can use this as a fallback plan to annihilate that stupid hedgehog. If there's one thing I learned, is to always carry a plan B."

-.

-.

End of Part 5…….


	6. The Night is still young

It has been a while…LONG while. Well, as usual, things got in the way…plus I was addicted with a RP site. Sadly, again, I cut down on a chapter due to impatience and laziness. But I'm glad to post up another chapter.

* * *

My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. _Seriously_, call me Tails. With me and Sonic back together, we out searching for the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman and Chaos can get their hands on them. And following us was Sally Acorn and her friends; which Sonic didn't like. When he and Sally fought for a Chaos Emerald in Casinopolis, Coconuts showed up trashing the place with an Egg-Walker, and he took Antoine while he chased after the emerald. Well Sonic took care of him, no problem, and got the emerald. But a second later, Eggman swipes it and gassed Sonic to sleep. Man, why can't things go right today? 

-.

-.

**Sonic**

_The Reign of Chaos_

**-.**

**-.**

**Mystic Ruins' Chao Garden- 9:56 PM**

When Knuckles escaped the police using Charmy's warp flower ability, they arrived in the Mystic Ruins, reuniting with Vector and Espio. With them being on the wanted list in Station Square, they couldn't go to the Chaotix's apartment to rest, so they made camp in the nearest Chao Garden. Yes, a nesting ground for Chao to live; a place that looked like a clean and peaceful fairy tale, filled with tropical flowers, pure green grass, and clean clear beautiful water, with a waterfall to top.

So here was Knuckles, lying on his back while mindlessly staring at the stars. Not like he cared for the astronomy, but Knuckles mind was in deep though while his friends was snoozing in the bright Chao field. Why? Many things. One, what Eggman said about Sonic, he couldn't decide whether to trust his words. But they did seem true; Sonic wanting to use the Master Emerald to battle that Chaos creature incase he gathers all the emeralds. Well, even if he needs it to transform into his super form, it was still without Knuckles' permission.

Two, thanks to him, his friends are on the run from the law, all because Knuckles caused some damage in the streets when those cop bots tried to make off with one of the emerald pieces. Though Knuckles didn't care what the outside world thinks of him, he still tries to obey the law as much as possible so no one will bother him. But thanks to his foolishness, his friends are dragged in the same rap.

Sitting up, Knuckles looked at his sleeping friends with guilt.

It was his fault this happened. This was why he likes to work alone; people could get in trouble like this. Well, they shouldn't bother anymore; he sensed no more emeralds in the city, so he doesn't need their guide anymore. Plus, Knuckles won't get them in any more trouble.

Standing up, Knuckles took one last look of his friends and walked off.

-.

-.

**Canary Auto Shop- 9:34 PM**

On the single couch, Bunnie crunched on the popcorn in anger while watching a movie. "Well this certainly bites, y'all. Ol' Eggman has two of them jewels. Probably laughing at ah sorry behinds right now."

"Well at least he hasn't got the other-" Rotor kept his mouth shut in fear when he saw Bunnie intimately flex her robot-fingers with rage, not at him, mind you. He's keeps forgetting how much Bunnie hates Eggman. After all, he was the one who gave her the robot arm and legs.

"True, but it won't be long until Robotnik finds the other four." Sally looked outside of one of the windows. "Even if we try to split up to search for them, Robotnik will find them quickly with the resources he has."

Rubbing her chin, Sally then turned to the older mechanic. "Rotor, what about that energy reader in the Freedom Zoot?"

The walrus shrugged, "I guess…but the system is pretty well…burnt out. The energy of the emeralds went way over the charts for the system to take. I have to order the parts, and you know how long that'll take."

"Great…" she muttered. Nicole could detect Chaos energy readings also, but it's at a CLOSE range distance. "Guess we'll just have to do it the traditional way."

"How?"

Sally paced around the couches, where Sonic and Tails slept. "A week ago, reports all over news media showed seven shooting stars crashing across different areas around Sapphire City, which we now know are the Chaos Emeralds. Two of them were found by the Casinopolis crew and Tails, which are now in Robotnik's grasps and I still have the one we discovered in Windy Valley. So I'm betting that clues to their locations should appear in the media, even if it's deep in the internet."

"But Sally, that'll take all day...all night."

Crossing her arms, Sally gave the boy a 'You should know me by now' look.

Bunnie marched up to her, jabbing her index gloved finger at her shoulder. "Just promise meh that yuh'll get a good night sleep this tahme, honey-pie."

Sally gave Bunnie a 'No promises' look.

The rabbit whispered close to Rotor, "Shugah, ah worry bout her when she'll turn 25."

The walrus chuckled, "Even I know sleep is a big must."

"Says the guy who spends the last hours in them dumb computer games."

Rotor gave a frown-ish grin, "Hey, that's MMORPG!"

A groan was heard.

"He's coming around, guys." Rotor warned, looking over at Sonic.

"Uhhh…I gotta stop eating my own cooking." Sonic groaned, resting on the couch as he nursed his poor forehead. "Hey Tails…? Tails, you around…?"

The sound of his snoring told Sonic he was close by…sleeping on another couch.

"What just happened?" the blue rodent scanned his new surroundings, which looks like a plain-looking living room with the smell of motor oil. "And where are we?"

"Well you sure gave us a scare."

Quickly, Sonic snapped up, startled by that voice. He noticed Sally looking down at him, with a blanket over her shoulder. Her face just screamed 'That was stupid of you, Sonic', which really annoyed him. Frowning, Sonic looked away. _Well you're giving me a scare right now, Acorn-Breath, so we're even._

Shuffling a bit, Tails muttered in his sleep, "…-yawn-…gonna go for a…nappy-nap …." As Tails continued to slumber, Sally gently covered him with brown blankets.

"Since when does Tails say nappy…?" Frowning, Sonic snapped towards Sally. "What in the heck did you do to him when I was away, lady?"

Sally frowned back as she folded her arms. "Oh, found him in South Island, helped him defeat the Winged Armada, gave him a new home, fed him-"

Sonic glared at her, "You're talking to me like I left him? I had friends looking after him, and no way was he flying with a broken leg."

"I know, but it was his decision to live with us."

-

(A/N: Winged Armada was the bird army from the Game Gear game, Tails' Adventure. Normally that game takes place before Sonic 2, but what the heck?)

-.

_Tails wanted to live with her?!?_ The thought made Sonic a bit suspicious…and a little worried. After a quick scouting after he shook those thoughts, Sonic turned back to Sally. "Okay, for the millionth time: Where are we?"

The young teen rolled her eyes, "You only said that once, like right now."

"I didn't ask ya about that and when it comes to stuff like this, 'once' to me equals a million."

"Whatever," Sally turned her attention on to Nicole, calculating readings of the emerald she's holding.

Rotor sheepishly rubbed his head. "Um…you're in…um, my uh…workshop. Well, actually it's more of an auto shop, and I don't, um, own it. A friend of mine owns it, which I…uh, work for her. Heh, heh."

Sonic smirked, seeing how shy this walrus is. "Hmm, no wonder I smell oil." Planting his feet on the floor, Sonic stood up and stretched his body. "Thanks for the couch, guys, but if you excuse me, I gotta-"

"-Stay here and relax." Sally sternly added, gently pressing Sonic back on the couch. "I'm gonna use the internet to track down the emeralds."

Quickly, Sonic stood up, glaring at the leader. "Stay?! Whoa, that word is a sin in the Sonic Church, lady. I'm still gonna…" Suddenly, Sonic lost balance and dropped back on the couch. "Yeesh. I didn't know oil can give my brain the rocker."

"You're still a little weak from Robotnik's gas, Sonic. Just show a little patience until you fully recover."

Sonic snapped to his feet and faced Sally. "Hey, patience is for hospitals, Acorn-Breath. Eggman just gassed me one big egg-bomb of the month, and that makes me itc---uh---chieee---" Once again, dizziness conquered him, pulling him back down on the couch.

"If you try to go out there like that, you may **be** in a hospital. Just stay!"

"But I don't wanna!" he whined. "Waiting around is boring!"

Sally sighed, irritability, restraining the need to strangle the hedgehog._Oh brotheeer…_ "Rotor, entertain him, please?" She walked off to a door next to the TV, rubbing her forehead. "Play video games, or something. Just shut him up!"

After she entered the next room and shut the door, Sonic slapped his hands on the couch and sat back. "This blows! It's a crime to keep this hedgehog **cooped up**!"

Rotor rubbed his head, which seems to Sonic that this walrus does that when he gets all shy. "Yeah well, um, Eggman gassed you with a substance that uh…knocks you out…well, you know that. But later on, it keeps you in a paralyzing state if you try to make any extreme moves, like standing. But um, uh, don't worry. It'll wear off for uh…couple of hours."

"Hours?!? That's like years!!!" Groaning, Sonic dropped his head on the arm rest. He then lifted his head up. "Whoa, I just realized, but…my bad, I know Bunnie, French Fry, and Aco-er---Sally," He tried not to say that nickname, for he didn't want to offend this walrus. "But I didn't catch your name. Er…Rotor, is it?"

Sheepishly, he nodded. "Um, yeah... t-that's me."

"Well then…" Sonic picked up a game controller. "Up for a round, Rote?"

-.

-.

**Twinkle Park- 9:55 PM**

"12...16...25...30 dollars! HUH-SHAW!!! We have made VICTORY!!!"

A green Mobian duck with a red bandana danced on the top of a giant yellow polar bear with a red hat and a bored look. These two were casually walking down the dark streets that only could be lit by the street lights, the roaming cars, and the lights from the building windows.

"After hours of treading through the dangerous, bone crushing zones to collect the golden rings, we have enough money to go wild in the greatest parks - not as great as Disney World though - of all times!"

His finger snapped at a giant futuristic facility.

"TWINKLE PARK!!!" As fast as a blink of an eye, the green duck latched onto the polar bear's head. "Gaze upon its vast, futuristic beauty, my friend…GAZE IT!!!"

The polar bear shrugged with a lazy look; walking over to the glass elevator. The slick designed machine carried the two over to the glass pipe bridge, meeting a ticket vendor person.

The duck snapped some cash with his shaky hand as if he'll blow at any moment…which wouldn't be impossible. "Here's your pork rinds, woman! Now give us the freakin cream-cheese!!!"

The girl trembled, inching her hand down at the 911 button.

The bear held the duck by his head, who was screaming and wiggling like crazy. "Just two please, ma'am." He said with a low and lazy voice.

"LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO!!"

-.

Despite the late night, it was never late for the people who came to enjoy the night in the park. This indoor park was surrounded by walls to look like they were in outer space. Plus, it was designed more like a futuristic/medieval land.

"I've been dying to go to this park for a while and at last…WE ARE HERE!!!" As fast as a snap, the duck latched onto his friend's large shoulder. "Now we can ride the most devastating ride of DOOM since the Superman ride in Six Flags! BEHOLD!!!"

And the duck introduced a roller coaster so insane looking, the brain wouldn't be able to comprehend. "The Rocket Buster! Marvel before its artistic but loopy design, my large friend…MARVEL IT!!!"

The yellow bear sighed.

"You're no fun." The duck hopped off, walked away from him. "So it's no fighting tournament. Big deal? The Klingons didn't complain that they weren't in a space warzone when they had to venture to the Eco-Ventura System to liberate all the cotton-candy people from the evil ants."

The bear sighed, for he knew that didn't make any sense.

"What matters is to find out how far our brains can rip through our skulls upon PAINFUL impact! IT'LL BE SWEET!!!"

Commence eye roll.

-.

While all the folks in the park stroll around, looking for fun they can afford, one large figure just sat still, right in the edge of a fountain pool. It seems this giant cat found no interest in the many giant ride around him, but his attention was on the quite pool…and a fishing rob he held.

But why would he fish in a fountain that had no fish? Well, there is one water creature lurking in these waters, and it happened to be a frog with a long tail just swimming around…a little too far from the cat.

The purple one sighed. The frog won't come near, but he's a patient person.

"YAAAAHHH!!!!" suddenly, the green landed on the cat's head. "HEYY!!! Why be boring?? WHHHHHY be booooriiiing??"

"AAAHHH!!!" the giant cat span around, trying to reach the crazy thing on his back.

"WEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Thankfully, the polar bear peeled the insane foul off of the cat. "Sorry about that."

Shaking the 'crazy cooties' off of him, the cat then glared at the duck.

"But his over-sized stuffiness was BEGGING to be bounced on, Bark!"

The bear, named Bark, groaned.

Right as the cat found hid fishing rod; the duck zipped to the edge of the fountain, just looking at his reflection in the water. "How come you keep hanging a stick over the…?" The loony bird started making crazy faces at his reflection. Between each of them, he looked as if he was confused. But the more he did this, the more he became angry.

"THE FAKER MOCKS MEH!!!!" and he whipped out an iron black sphere…a bomb! Tossing it, the fuse automatically lit.

BOOM!!! The bomb forced a great geyser right out of the water. Any of the people nearby just stood at it, going 'OOoooooo!'. The giant cat gawked in fear when he saw the tail frog fly in the air; fear that the blast might had hurt it or worse.

The frog dropped back into the water…swimming about after it did. The cat sighed in relief.

With a psychotic smile, the duck checked at the ripply water.

His reflection 'lived'.

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" he cried, whipping out another bomb. But his large companion lifted him by the head. "Ahh COME OOOON!!! THE SMILEY MUST DIE!!!! IT SHALL DIE IN PRETTY BOOM-BOOM!!"

Well it wasn't pretty for the little frog in the water. In fact, being nearly blown up by the daffy duck angered it. You can see it in its glowing red eyes.

Big frowned at the duck, "…Wasn't nice!" And he turned away, looking for his fishing rod.

Instantly calming down, the duck swiped his arm. "Eh, you're no fun! Come on, Bark! TO THE ROCKER BUSTER!!!"

"Uh…" his voice trailed off when the earth shuddered.

The water in the fountain was raging; waves were splashing about. The center was bubbling like boiling water, and the frog was right in the center of it.

"Froggy!!!" the giant cat cried, attempting to jump in there if Bark didn't grab his arm.

As the waves raged over the edges, the water started to rise. A giant blob of water stood…forming a jagged mouth. Something else rose from its rear; a long watery tail with the tip shaped like an axe.

The duck dropped his jaw at the monstrous sight. "Ooooooo!! Forget Disney World! This place KICKS!!!"

If it were in most places, people would run and scream from a monster like this. But since this takes place in an amusement park, where special effects for the sake of profit is a usual thing, the folks of the park applauded. …Which just set off the beast, as it turned towards the crowd. It did not like the threatening humans and Mobians, and its tail lifted at the ready was going to show that.

BLAM!!! The tail shattered the floor before the crowd. Yes, the oblivious crowd got the message as they scream and ran for their very lives like a stampede in an African field.

Bark stood defensively, incase the creature focused back at them. "Bean…?"

The duck, named Bean, ate some popcorn. "-chomp, gobble- …WOO!! Bettah than prooooo wrestling!!"

Commence polar bear facepalm.

The fat cat stood at the sight of the monster; fear flooded his beady eyes. The cat felt flashbacks before his eyes thanks to the beast.

-.

A dark and stormy night…

-.

A yellow gem found in the jungle…

-.

His froggy friend swallowing it….

-.

A puddle of water consuming the frog…

-.

The said puddle forming into a creature and smacking the cat…

-.

…and that was all he remembered.

And when he woke up, his frog pet was gone. He feared that creature ate it, and he hunted it down to seek revenge. But when he found himself in the city, he found Froggy, alive and well, and sporting a tail, which he never had before...besides in his tadpole years, but that's not important. And now, back in reality, the water creature was back…or something different. The last one wasn't this big…or this blobby. Yeah…it's bigger this time. And there are tiny glowing eyes in its forehead.

No…

…Froggy's glowing eyes.

"FROGGY!!!"

From the cat's cry, the beast roared, heaving its tail high in the sky. Bark pulled the cat away before the tail collided with the ground.

Bean popped out of Bark's grip, landing on the ground in a exaggerated fighting pose. "Wooooo-WAA!!"

Bark groaned.

With snapping kung-fu chops, Bean spoke in a bad Japanese film dub voice, "So-foul monster! You dare-to-challenge the Webbed Foot? It shall be-your---last! Woooo…YAAAAHHH!!!" Springing into action, literally, Bean flew his foot at the large monster with all his mighty fury!!!

-.

And…speared through the monster, landing flat on the other side of the fountain.

-.

Standing up, with his beak a little banged, Bean glared with righteous comically fury. "Gasp, what-surprising twist I had – bestowed! But you shall soon – see that my kung-fu is – better than your kung ---fu! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Blasting off, like Superman, Bean flew his fist for the monster.

-.

And again, shooting through the beast, landing face first near Bark and the cat.

-.

Bark facepalmed himself. Bean just doesn't get that you can't hurt water like that.

Dusting himself off, Bean stood up. "_This foe is a crafty one, I tell you!"_ he said in a deep voice found in a kung-fu movie. Dashing a little to the side, Bean spoke as if he was speaking to himself. "_He has offended our clumsy advances! How I hate that!" _And he went back to his original spot. "_Clearly the element of surprise is needed in this date." _

The monster roared, trying to give the Mobians the hint to leave or they shall be destroyed. And what did they do in the response of its warnings?

The green one pushes a giant cake toward the monster.

The monster…was confused.

"SURPRISE!!!" Bean cried, popping out the top of the cake in a bikini and a grass skirt…and carrying over his head a pile of bombs. Stuffing the bombs right inside of the monster, Bean waved off and bolted out of there.

Think of those action movies where the hero runs in slow motion, jumping away from the explosion in the background. Well, that's what's happening with Bean.

The smoked cleared, and only the faint echoes of the blast covered the area. And it rained, since the monster exploded. And there stood the cat on his knees, in trembling sorrow that his frog seemed to have been destroyed in that blast.

Oh, and Bean had his head stuff in the ground.

Freeing himself, Bean marveled at the silence in the battlefield. "And so…the day is saved! Thanks toooo…!" With a actiony pose, a star swirly background was seen, with stars exploding away from the duck. "THE DYNAMITE DUCK!!!!"

Yes…the fat cat wanted to STRANGLE him. Yet he failed to notice the frog falling right back in the pool from the air.

AND THE MONSTER IS BACK!!!!

And what a raging grudge it carried for the nutty duck as it leered at him with its teeth drooling deadly. Sure it was watery, but that could fool anyone if you were able to see the monster up close like Bean.

"Uh…" with deer eyes at the giant monster, Bean held up a… "…cookie?"

And a powerful blast of water slammed Bean right into a candy kart; exploding upon impact. Digging out of the debris, Bean, completely totaled with broken teeth, held out a large lollipop. "I'm only three in a half years old…"

And he passed out.

Its revenge was complete, but the beast still was drowning with anger. The monster shuddered the earth with its shrieking cry, lifting its tail to unleash its fury upon the ground. The cat was lost for answers; answers on how to save his friend from the insides of the monster. He was frightened at what was happening, especially the way Froggy's eyes were glowing…and his new tail as well.

Before he knew it, Bark reeled him away before the monster's giant tail clashed with the concrete ground.

All stood two large guys with only but a few words, against a water beast that stood over ten feet tall. They all saw how the frog mimicked every move the monster made, which can only mean…that the frog was the brain. And the answer fell on the cat, leading his eyes to the fishing rod in his hand.

He eyed at Bark with unsure features. The polar bear nodded, knowing what they had to do. The cat knew as well, but was frightened. But to save Froggy, he'll have to be brave.

With no second to spare, Bark grabbed a snack cart and hurled it at the monster. Sure, the only thing it did was sink through the monster, but it attracted its attention towards the bear.

Meanwhile, the large cat quickly waddled around the fountain, positioning himself behind the monster. Reeling back, the feline let the lure of the rod fly towards the head of the monster. The lure was just a distance floating by the frog, but the frog saw the lure, piloting the monster right at the cat.

"Uh oh…"

Bark quickly tried to find something for to throw, but nothing nearby…except the shattered floor; the rocks. Bark kept throwing any rock he touched, throwing barrages at the monster. The creature's insides was littered with rocks, and that made it wondered who caused that. Again, its attention was on Bark as it tried to water gun the bear.

That left the cat to continuing fishing the frog. Once more, the cat launched the lure inside the monster's head. The frog looked at the lure, memorized by it. But just when it was about to inch near it, the frog came to its senses and swung the monster's tail, catapulting the cat when it collided through the ground.

Bark was soaked to his fur when he got hit by the water streams, but after gathering his bearings (Pun not intended), he spotted the monster attacking his feline companion again. His mind raced for an alternative solution. Obviously, fishing for the frog is not going to work, but Bark struggled to find a plan from scratch.

The large cat couldn't take much more. Even if fishing would not work, he shall not leave his pet in an abnormal creature. So, it was time for a more direct approach. The cat charged at the fountain and leaped.

"Boing!" he went, landing on his gut, and bounced like a ball, diving right inside the monster. It was a fight against a living force of nature as the cat swam and reached for the frog that was the brain. But it seems being inside the monster caused it pain as it roared in agony; its tails swinging randomly, shattering anything it slammed.

Bark noticed the cat grabbing the frog, but the pressure of the beast made it difficult for him to escape. His mind raced in panic, for it was a matter of time before the cat drowned.

But an idea hit him like a car crashing inside a living room. Bean, even though he was still unconscious, his bombs were the answer. Quickly, Bark hurried to his fallen friend and picked a handful of bombs. Running back, Bark hurled them in the water, not wasting any time.

The entire pool blasted, a tower reached to the sky, tossing out the large cat and the frog. A great fall would've injured him, but the cat conveniently fell on one of those kiddie bounce play-pins.

The waters crashed back in the fountain, no trace of the monster coming back.

Sighing, for he was glad that was over, Bark motioned back to the duck. Picking him up by the head, Bark slapped his face.

"ACK!!! I told ya, mom! I don't wanna go to…uh…oh hey Bark?" Bean's eyes bounced around, scanning the area. "Awww! The monster's gone?"

Nodding, Bark looked back at the large cat, who was chasing the frog through the gate. "Froggyyyy!" he cried with a voice of a slow person.

Bean shrugged. "Now that's done…" a snapping sound, his pointing finger made, dramatically. "TO THE RIDES, ROBIN!!!"

Bark managed to grab his head before he dashed off. He lifted Bean to his eye level. "The park is closed now."

"Huh??? But it's not midnight!!!"

"The monster scared people."

"WHA??" as he feared, Bark was right. So much damage was done around the fountain area, and no people around, except the fire department that was scattering around the battlefield.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! THAT DUMB DUMMY DUMB WET BEETLE THING!!! HE'LL PAY!!"

Groaning, Bark dragged him away by his head. "Let's GO, Bean."

Crying, Bean tried to claw the air to stop his friend from dragging him. "NO!!! WE MUST HUNT DOWN THE GREEN HAMSTER FOR FOILING MY DAY!!!"

"We can wait until the park opens again."

"BUT I WANT JUSTICE!!! I WANT REVENGE!!!" He broke into tears as they left through the gate. "I WANT MY MOOOOMMYYYY!!!"

-.

-.

**Canary Auto Shop- 8:34 AM…**

Sonic was always a morning person. As an adventure-loving freak, he always gets himself up as early as he can, just so he'll have lot of time to enjoy the new day.

When he woke up, he was satisfied to find himself completely recovered from the knock-out gas. But he noticed the sewer smell on him. He was amazed that Rotor didn't complain. Without a word, Sonic took advantage of taking a shower while everyone was still asleep.

After coming out of the shower a few minutes later, bare-feet with his toes touching the carpet, the hedgehog rubbed his face with a towel, and then checked the gang around him. He noticed Tails still sleeping on the other couch, and Rotor snoozing on the floor with a controller on his gut. He knew Tails wasn't much of a morning person as Sonic is, and it seems he can say the same for Rotor here. So it looks like he'll have to wake these lazybones up his traditional way.

-rumble-

But first, breakfast.

He dashed over to the kitchen, tossing out some sandwich stuff out the fridge and on the table, since there was no breakfast food. With a little sonic speed, Sonic set up a few sandwiches, including one with no crust on the bread, which is for Tails, and one with a large fish, which is for Rotor. Although he had to guess what the walrus liked. But him being a walrus, it seemed obvious.

Now he just had to wait for his bread to be toasted, since he likes bread toasts, and that's the part he hates in sandwich-making…Waiting.

He decided to pace around the room, and wake the guys up. But then, he noticed someone coming out of the door that led to the auto-garage. It was that coyote who was Coconuts' annoying hostage, and he was heading to the opposite end of the living room, right to the lab where Sally is.

Sonic knew Sally was in there because he peaked inside and noticed that she was asleep on a computer desk, while all those computers were still on. He wondered if that girl ever got any sleep because he noticed small bags under her eyes during their 'conversations'.

He really shouldn't, he thought, but dang it, he never had enough patience to wait for toasted bread. So he snuck towards the door and peaked in the room. And there was that coyote, leaning closer to Sally's sleeping self, and Sonic could hear him whispering seductively.

"Mah wondi-full Preencezz Sally, it iz time to rising for a shining." Antoine ended his sweet nothings with a kiss on the cheek.

Sally rustled a bit in her sleep, looking very disturbed after that kiss. "…taser…hurting taser…no more torture…"

Once again, Sonic felt bad for the girl. Even though Sally doesn't thrill him well, Sonic isn't one to hold a grudge that bad….

-.

…well, maybe except for that…_person_ long ago, but that's a different story.

-.

Sonic walked inside the office room. "Yo French-Fry! We got some major trouble in the kitchen!"

Antoine nearly bounced off his boots at Sonic's sudden appearance. Quickly gathering his nerves, Antoine scowled at Sonic. "You fu'el! Knock ze door, you'll wake ze up ze prin---Sally!"

Sonic arched a brow, wondering why Antoine stopped himself at the word; Princess. _Eh, probably nothing. Anywho…_ "Uh, but this is horrible, horrible news! Someone stocked margarine in back at your fridge!"

For a brief moment, Antoine twitched, "WHAT?! Zat iz cruel piece of ev-zil! Moi must destroy it!!" With a screaming battle cry… "MARGERIIIIIIINNNEEE!!" Antoine blasted out of the room.

Sonic laughed his gums off while holding his stomach. "Hahahaha! Whoa, Bunnie sure wasn't kidding!"

After calming himself, Sonic approached Sally, who was still sleeping, but shuffling a bit. The hedgehog could hear her soft muttering words.

"Uuhh…t-thank you…"

He smirked at the cute but humorous display. It seems Antoine's 'smooth lover boy charm' translated Sally's dream into a horrible nightmare, and getting rid of him translated her dream to some pretty-boy chump in knight armor saving her, like all girls dream about…or so he heard. Despite how annoying and bossy this girl can be, she's quite peaceful looking when she's asleep, like she's incredibly sweet and shy when awake. Too bad that's not true in real life. But it'll be such a crime to wake her up now.

-.

Unfortunately, Sonic doesn't like sleepyheads.

-.

In a quick sonic second, the hedgehog zipped out of the room and came back with a frying pan and a large metal spoon. "RISE N SHINE, ACORN-BREATH!!" he shouted, making loud noises by banging the spoon on the pan.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" jolting off the desk, Sally felt like her ears were on fire by that horrid sound.

After he stopped the noise, Sonic chuckled.

After she rubbed her poor ears, Sally's face gradually faced Sonic with an intense, furious frown. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT???"

Unfazed by her fury, Sonic grinned, "Its called morning, Fluffy-Bum. So c'mon, the new day don't wait for everyone."

Clenching her fingers, Sally was about to give him a piece of her minds, but Sonic zipped out of the room before she had the chance.

"God…" he groaned, rubbing her brows. "I hoped he be a bad dream that'll go away when I wake up. So much for-"

Again, that horrid sound Sonic made was heard, only outside the room. She can hear Tails and Rotor's tortured screams.

"-that." She muttered bitterly as she headed out the room. Just as she thought, she found Sonic smiling at his fiendish handiwork as both Tails and Rotor looked exhausted after being awakened like that. "Sonic, I really didn't think it was _**necessary**_to do THAT!"

"Eh, it ain't my fault you guys are lazy-bones." Sonic turned to Rotor and Tails. "Yo, dudes, I made ya some sandwiches."

"Alright! Thanks, Sonic!" Tails already dived into his, in a manner of speaking.

Rotor was just surprised at the hospitality from someone he just met. "Oh gee, tha---whoa! And my favorite, too! Thanks Sonic!"

"Meh," he shrugged as he put some lettuce and stuff onto his chili sandwich.

Sally slowly walked towards the gang, surprised that Sonic made breakfast, even for Rotor…but… "Um, it's…nice you made breakfast, but…uh…oh, never mind. Just enjoy-"

"Eh, don't go weepy on me, Acorn-Breath. Yours is right here." He pointed over to a sandwich just sitting there.

Sally's exhausted eyes just sprouted back to life. After all that arguing and fighting they shared, she never expected…THIS from him. "Oh…well…um…t-thank you, Sonic!"

"Meh," and he took a bite out of his.

When she took a bite, she felt something crunchy. She peaked into the sandwich and found, besides lettuce and tomatoes, "Peanuts?! What right mind you thought of putting peanuts in my sandwich?!"

"Well I couldn't find any acorns or walnuts lying around, so peanuts were the next best thing. I would've used peanut butter, but I figured you like em un-creamed or something."

"Of all the idiotic things, what made you think that I like elephant, airplane food with the---"

Quickly, Sally took a big bite.

The boys, minus Antoine who came back, laughed at Sally's failed attempt of resistance.

"Oh shuff uph." she muttered with food in her mouth.

Bunnie came in, noticing most of the gang with sandwiches. "Who made the sandwiches, y'all?"

"Yours truly. Your sandwich has been waiiit-OW! Tails!" Sonic snapped, massaging his arm.

"You know I hate that."

Bunnie grabbed hers. "Thanks, shugah-hog…Ooo! Carrot sandwich! How yah guessed?"

He shrugged, "Meh,"

"Must you always do that?" Sally asked, narrowing her eyes.

A smirked crossed his muzzle. "Meh,"

…Making her growl.

"Want yours, French Fry?"

The coyote frowned, crossing his arms. "Ze name iz Antoine D Collette, and moi never eats gar-beeg made from ze vile disgusting and uncultured fye-els such az your-zelve."

"Garbage? Compared to what yuh eat?" Bunnie muttered.

Sonic waved the sandwich like a flag. "It's peanut-butter and jelliiiiiie."

"You zare mock me with zuh-ch az zat? No and NO again!" with dignity, or so he thinks, Antoine walked away.

Like a rocket, Antoine came back and gobbled the entire sandwich. "Mmmm…uh…No ath no agtih." he said with a full mouth.

As the other laughed, Sonic grinned. "Heh, like anyone can resist?"

After swallowing his bite, Rotor asked, "So Sally, you found out anything about the emeralds?"

The young girl sighed, looking exhausted again, "Vague. I did find out about some scientific reports about some scientists in City Escape. They found an emerald and used it for experiments on Flickies."

"Oh those birds," Sonic muttered. He remembered that adventure two weeks ago, when Eggman tried to, not only gather the emeralds that lied on Flicky Island, but also use the mysterious energies of the mystic birds to create some kind of…living metal...or plastic it seems, because Eggman called the stuff: Project Plax. Luckily, Sonic buried the gunk before Eggman got to really use it. "What about them?"

"Well, Robotnik's robots invaded the lab and took the birds."

"And the emerald I bet!" Face palming himself, Sonic shook his head. "Nice…"

Sally shook her finger. "Nope, because this happened two days before the water monster event started, and if Robotnik took that emerald, wouldn't he use it on Chaos already before we met it?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah! We didn't see him with an emerald before. So what could that mean, Aunt Sally?"

She folded her arms, "Well, reports showed that the researchers placed the emerald on one of the Flickys inside of some lock. Robotnik stole the key, but seeing as that he doesn't have that emerald, I assume that Flicky got away."

"Mah stars, we don't have to find that lil bird, do we shugah? In this here big city, that's like a needle in ah haystack."

Sighing, Sally folded her arms. "We may have to, but yes, it will be difficult. But as for the others, I still haven't made any progress on their locations."

Sonic shrugged as he walked away from the gang. "Eh, they'll turn up eventually."

Setting a fist against her hip, Sally gave him a 'Are you fooling yourself?' look. "What makes you so sure an emerald is gonna pop up for you, like in the news?"

"Cuz I'm the luckiest hedgehog on the planet; that's what."

Rolling her eyes, Sally walked away, heading towards the couch, where Rotor turned on the TV.

"…_and two nights ago, as reported by local witness, what was once a bare lagoon outside the Mystic Ruins now holds a mysterious island that just appeared nearly two nights ago. Local researchers are unable to survey the island due to restrictions by G.U.N. officials. And now onto sports." _

Seeing the news on TV, Sonic flashed a big grin. "Now that makes things easier!"

Rotor arched a brow. "How so?"

"Cuz where there's a floating piece of rock, there're emeralds!" he then grinned at Sally. "Told ya I'm the luckiest!"

"Good for you," she muttered, bitterly.

Tails shook his head, "But Sonic, you know how Knuckles hates people on his island, right?"

The hedgehog snorted. "Like I shiver under Knux's banana-nose. Come on, Tails, we got an emerald to hunt down!"

Without concern for anything un-nailed, Sonic dashed out the door, creating a gust of wind in the room.

Sally's teeth tightened the more she sustained her anger. "T-Tails…go…keep an eye on him!"

Gulping at her frowning look, Tails flew away.

"We going too?" asked Rotor.

Breathing hard, Sally rubbed her head. "After…we clean up. I don't want Tekno complaining about a mess again."

The gang took a second look at the messy room; Napkins and paper all around the floors.

-.

-.

**Angel Island- 10:45 AM**

Once the floating piece of Earth that proudly soared over the heavens is now just another average small land floating on the sea. As Knuckles the Echidna gazed at the island from a tall cliff, standing high from the roaring ocean, his mind wonders as his heart was filled with apprehension for his beloved island.

_I can't believe it…how could I let this happen again? The last time Angel_ _Island__ was forced into the ocean was when the Death Egg crashed. The impact neutralized the Master Emerald somehow. And now a new threat destroyed the emerald in front of my very eyes, and I was too weak to stop it._

As the wind forced his hard dreads to flow and the waves crashing on the foot of the cliff, Knuckles opened his eyes at the mighty island. Without and bearings under the rock, the island would sink…Yet it hasn't. As mighty as its guardian, Angel Island never lets go of its life, and it will continue to fight for as long as it could just to breathe the air of Mother Mobius. The island never gave up, and now its guardian was getting thoughts about giving up. Never can Knuckles give up on his home.

"I can't give up, not ever. I have six of the emerald pieces, so that's a good start. It's time to find the rest."

With that, Knuckles spread his arms and tilted his body off the edge of the cliff, making a dive to the ocean, where the sharp rocks await for him. But Knuckles did not give in on the hazardous rocks' wishes as he soared up high from the sea.

Because of heavy winds around this area, Knuckles was carried up higher and higher from the strong ocean, advancing to the island, miles away. He decided that he should check things at the island to see if it was okay. Plus he knew the next three shards are there. Sure he could've snatched those shards in the first place, but Knuckles figured that they would be safe there, plus the ones outside the island would be at great risk from the wrong hands, like Sidewinder, Eggman, or even Sonic.

Okay, so Eggman wasn't interested in the Master Emerald, it seems, but he was responsible for that Chaos creature, not Sidewinder. But what about Sonic, he thought. Was Eggman was telling the truth that Sonic is after the Master Emerald pieces…? Hold on, Eggman never tells the truth, and Knuckles knows that Sonic isn't a bad guy…kind of. Actually he never brought himself to trust that hedgehog. Sure he saved his Master Emerald from Eggman's Death Egg, and sure he came back for him after Mecha Sonic and this…_person_ took the emerald, but still there's something about him he can't trust.

"Why is Sonic after the Master Emerald? Does he need it to fight Chaos?" Knuckles narrowed his face. "Well, whatever the reason is, he's not gonna use it without my permission!"

Knuckles continued his flight down to Angel Island, vowing himself not to let Sonic take the Master Emerald.

-.

-.

**Winder Corp- 8:34 AM**

This was one of the tallest buildings in Station Sqaure, Winder Corp; a superior business that builds the city of many things, like the robot cops for example. Not many know that the president of this company is the mysterious kingpin of the town that runs most of the crime that goes around the city.

And that kingpin was sitting on his soft chair behind his clean desk, right before a giant window that displays a great view of the cityscape. Yes…one of those villains.

Entering through the giant doors, as if the room was a king's throne room, the white robed woman, Lightmare approached the corporation president. "I believe we have a problem. Dr. Robotnik has gathered three of the emeralds for that monster. He's going to use the emeralds to power up that creature to its ultimate form."

The man behind the chair…well, since the back of the chair faced Lightmare, all you can see is his purple-sleeved arm with a long cigarette in hand. "Really?"

"We did not know the doctor had that creature on his side. This could run a crisis for us, lord if he reaches full level. I don't think Robotnik will hold concern for our company and his deal with us, if he attempts to destroy the city, thus our business."

His arm kept swirling the cigar around. "Well sad for him that I knew full well he was going to foolishly help that creature."

Under her dark hood, Lightmare blinked. "Why did you not tell me this?"

"There was no need to, and you not need to worry of that egg-noramus. You are to be concerned of the guardian and the Master Emerald."

With a fist before her heart, Lightmare bowed. "Yes, of course. Shall I keep sight of him and wait until he gathers all the pieces, Lord Sidewinder?"

Sidewinder motioned the chair to another direction, but still had its back at his associate. "Yes…but still make it convincing; let him be on his guard. Just for fun, that's all."

"As you wish." With that, Lightmare headed back to the doors.

His hand disappeared behind the chair; smoke lifted from it. "Ivo, Ivo…for someone with 300 IQ, you don't take the time to read all of the instructions under the box, do you? Too bad you won't control Chaos. No sir-ee you won't."

The man chuckled wickedly, watching the cityscape.

-.

-.

End of part 6….


End file.
